On joue au loup ?
by Eulogia
Summary: Lucy est une jeune louve garou quand son père apprend ce qu'elle est et la jette à la rue. Elle vit seule dans la forêt quand elle rencontre Fried qui réussi à la convaincre d'intégrer sa meute, Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Défis de Ma0rie

Triangle amoureux : Couple stinglu et au final LuxLu

L'histoire commence sur Lucy, une jeune louve-garou dominante, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, qui faisait sa ronde dans la forêt autour du territoire de sa meute, quand elle entendit des bruits de lutte.

Elle se rapprocha discrètement et vit Wendy, une des jeunes louves soumise de sa meute, se faire chahuter par trois loups d'une autre meute.

Lucy s'interposa en grondant entre Wendy et les intrus : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? C'est notre territoire, dégageaient !

Minerva eut un sourire mielleux : Orga, Rufus, regardez ça, si ce n'est pas cette chère Lucy. Alors, toujours pas casée, la guenon ?

Lucy haussa un sourcil et sourit en montrant les dents et désignant le grand blond adverse : Tu veux dire avec le même genre de mec que le tien ? Désolé, je préfère les hommes qui ont quelque chose dans le froc. Le tien se contente de le faire croire.

Minerva plissa les yeux : Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Lucy ricana : Mais voyons, ma chère Minerva, je voulais dire que ton mec est une vraie lopette bien sûr.

Minerva gronda : Retire ça tout de suite ! Tu es jalouse c'est tout, jamais tu ne connaîtra un amant tel que mon Rufus.

Lucy rit : J'espère bien. Par contre, Orga ne dira pas le contraire, j'en suis sûre. _Minerva regarda les deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu ne savais donc pas que quand tu n'es pas là, ton copain fricote avec son meilleur ami ? Je les ai surpris il y a quelques jours près de la rivière. C'était chaud. Et moi qui croyait que rien ne pouvais échapper à une louve telle que toi. Tu n'as donc pas senti l'odeur de l'un sur l'autre ?

Minerva essaya de sauter sur son amant, mais le grand aux cheveux vert s'interposa.

Orga : Tu ne le toucheras pas !

Minerva gronda : Dégage de mon chemin, je m'occuperais de ton cas après.

Orga rit : Ho non je ne bougerai pas. Si tu veux en découdre, ce sera avec moi. Rufus a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas toi. Il m'appartient maintenant, et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire encore du mal.

Lucy rit en se tournant vers Wendy qui était restée recroquevillée dans son coin : Viens avec moi. Il est temps de rentrer et de soigner tes blessures. Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas. _Elle lança en partant. _Bonne chance, la morue. Et un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que tu te trouves un mec, vérifie qu'il n'en n'a pas que le nom.

Minerva gronda sans se retourner, prête à attaquer ses deux camarades : Je me vengerai de cet affront, sale garce.

Lucy rit en criant : Tu sais ou me trouver. J'espère que tu me présenteras ton nouvel amant, je te dirais s'il pourra bander un jour pour toi. Même si je ne parierais pas là-dessus, te concernant. _Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. _Transforme toi, ça permettra au processus de cicatrisation de s'activer. Nous parlerons de comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, plus tard.

Wendy, opina du chef, retira sa robe qu'elle laissa tomber au sol et laissa sa louve sortir et recouvrir ses membres d'un doux pelage cuivré.

Lucy ramassa la robe et sourit alors que le loup à ses côtés avait la tête et la queue basse. Elle lui caressa la tête : Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, mais il va falloir informer le chef de ce qu'il c'est passé avec la meute de Sabertooth. Il doit savoir qu'on risque des représailles.

La blonde et le loup rentrèrent à leur territoire, pendant que Minerva et Orga se battaient pour savoir lequel pourrait avoir Rufus.

Lucy emmena la louve à son chef. Elle frappa à la grande porte, attendit quelques instants qu'on l'autorise à entrer et finalement pénétra dans le bureau, le loup cuivré sur ses talons.

Makarov s'inquiéta immédiatement : Lucy ? Wendy ? Que c'est-il passé?

Lucy s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la louve s'assit à ses pieds : Je faisait ma ronde du côté nord de notre territoire, quand j'ai entendu un bruit de lutte. J'ai trouvé Wendy entourée de Minerva, Orga et Rufus. Les trois idiots semblaient bien s'amuser à ses dépends. Apparemment, le fait que Wendy fasse partie de nôtre meute est une raison suffisante pour lui faire du mal à la moindre occasion.

Makarov soupira : D'après ce que je vois, Wendy n'a rien de grave. Merci à toi d'avoir pris soin d'elle, Lucy.

Lucy leva la main en secouant la tête : Ne me remerciez pas. Vous savez bien qu'en tant que louve dominante de cette meute il est de mon devoir de protéger ceux qui ne veulent se défendre. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je pense qu'il serait plus que temps que nos guerriers les plus doués, donnent des leçons de combats au corps à corps à ceux qui ne savent se défendre.

Makarov soupira : C'est inutile. Ils ne combattront quand même pas, surtout contre un loup plus dominant qu'eux.

Lucy : Ils ne combattront peut-être pas, mais ils auront au moins de l'entraînement et donc plus de chances d'esquiver les attaques et de pouvoir s'échapper.

Makarov fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant : C'est vrai que cela pourrait toujours leur être utile. J'en parlerais avec Guildartz. Nous verrons pour mettre ça en place assez rapidement.

Lucy se leva et se dirigeât vers la sortie : Merci Alpha.

Makarov : Attends, attends ma petite Lucy. Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Lucy se retourna vers lui : Comment ça ?

Makarov sourit : Les seules fois ou tu m'as appelé par mon titre, tu avais fait des bêtises. Dit moi que tu as laissé les membres de Sabertooth rentrer chez eux en paix et en un seul morceau.

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Ils ont dû rentrer chez eux maintenant. Par contre, en paix et entier, je ne le garantirais pas. Mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai en aucun cas levé la main sur l'un d'eux. Wendy peut en attester.

Makarov se frotta la nuque : Mais ta langue acérée a dû frapper plus d'une fois, je me trompe ? Je suis sûr que de ça aussi, Wendy peut en attester.

La louve cuivré se gratta l'oreille avec sa patte arrière comme si de rien était.

Lucy fit son sourire le plus innocent : Mais voyons Alpha, j'ai simplement estimé qu'il était de mon devoir de louve dominante, de prévenir cette chère Minerva que son petit ami la trompait avec son meilleur ami, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Vous n'auriez tout de même pas voulu que je garde une information aussi importante, pour moi ?

Makarov soupira : Lucy…

Lucy grogna : Ils s'en sont pris à un membre de notre meute, et biensûr pas à un qui pourrait se défendre, ces lâches ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de vendre la mèche pour Rufus quand je l'ai appris, mais Minerva m'a cherchée. Je suis désolé pour le blondinet, mais au moins son amant a l'air assez costaud pour prendre sa défense.

Makarov : Je te connais, je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire du tords à Rufus, mais que c'est Minerva que tu voulais blessée. Je suppose qu'elle t'a encore cherché sur le fait que tu étais toujours célibataire.

Lucy croisa les bras : Cela ne la concerne en rien. Et vous non plus ! Je fais ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas d'un mâle qui essaiera de me dicter ma conduite et qui me demandera des comptes pour chaque action que j'aurais faite.

Makarov : Tous ne sont pas comme ça. Nombreux seraient fière d'avoir une compagne aussi forte que toi, parmis ceux qui sont venu me demander ta main.

Lucy fronça les sourcils et serra les dents : Vous demander ma main ? _sa louve gronda dans sa tête. _Je vous préviens, si jamais j'apprend que vous avez accepté une telle chose alors que vous n'en n'avez absolument pas le droit, vous entendrez parler de moi. Sans compter que je combattrait celui qui vous l'aura demandé. Et vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas un mâle dans cette meute qui peut me battre.

Makarov sourit : Je sais bien a quel point ta louve est puissante, Lucy. Rassure-toi, j'ai prévenu ceux qui sont venu, que tu étais la seule décisionnaire de ta vie. Mais, tu dois savoir que ça commence à jaser dans la meute. As-tu eu des amants récemment ?

Lucy gronda : Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ni personne d'autre ! Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires et me laisse tranquille !

Makarov leva les mains, dans un geste apaisant : Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privé, mais nous les garous, sommes des êtres qui avons besoin de contact physique avec les autres. J'ai remarqué que tu restes souvent en retrait lors des soirées. Je ne te dit pas de te trouver un compagnon, mais un amant pourrait t'aider à canaliser cette puissante énergie que tu refoules. Sans compter que ta louve serait plus détendu.

Lucy soupira en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil : Et qui voulez-vous que je choisisse ? Ils sont tous moins dominant que moi. J'ai besoin d'un homme à ma hauteur, un autre serait juste décevant. Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas me voir frustré sexuellement par ce que mon amant ne sais pas me contenter.

Makarov : Peut-être que dans une autre meute…

Lucy leva la main, le coupant : Hors de question. J'ai déjà rencontré ceux des autres meutes et aucun ne me convient. Laissez tomber, je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle de ma louve parce que je suis un peut en manque de sexe. _Lucy interrogea sa louve qui souffla dédaigneusement. _Ma louve et moi nous en accommodons très bien pour l'instant, mais c'est promis, le jour ou elle ne tient plus, je prendrais un amant dans la meute. Après tout, tant qu'il n'est pas mon âme sœur, tout ce que je lui demanderais c'est de me faire prendre mon pied.

Makarov sourit : Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et que tu prendras la meilleure décision. Mais sache que si tu ressens le besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es la louve la plus dominante dans la meute, j'ai bien vu que les autres ont tendance à te craindre et à, du coup, te laisser de côté. C'est une position très solitaire qui doit te peser. Tu me fais penser à mon petit-fils. Lui aussi était très solitaire. Heureusement, il a rencontré Fried, Ever et Bixlow avant de craquer. Si tu as besoin de compagnie, tu sais ou me trouver.

Lucy haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin : Vous me proposez votre « compagnie » ?

Makarov rit : Ho non, pas se genre de compagnie, je sais bien que tu m'égorgerais si l'idée venait seulement à me traverser l'esprit. Mais si tu veux parler ou autre, tu sais ou je vis et tu sais aussi que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

Lucy sourit tendrement : Je sais Alpha, merci.

La louve posa sa tête sur la jambe de la blonde en chouinant.

Lucy lui caressa les oreilles : Tu es gentille, Wendy. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Polyussica vérifiera comment tu cicatrises.

La louve acquiesça et la blonde lui ouvrit la porte.

Lucy s'apprêtait à sortir également du bureau de son chef de meute quand elle se tourna vers lui, l'air songeuse : Alpha, ou sont-ils maintenant, votre petit-fils, Fried et les autres ?

Makarov sourit tendrement : J'ai dû l'envoyer en mission il y a quelques années avec les trois autres, dans la meute de son père.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi son père n'est pas ici ? Ce n'est pas lui qui deviendra le prochain Alpha ?

Makarov : Mon fils n'en n'a plus pour longtemps à vivre. C'est mon petit-fils qui prendra ma relève quand il reviendra. Mais il doit d'abord se débarrasser de la menace que représente son père.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Vous avez envoyé votre petit-fils tuer son père ?

Makarov soupira : Parfois j'oublie que tu n'étais pas encore avec nous quand tout est arrivé. Yvan, mon fils, est responsable de nombre d'attaque de loup-garou sur les humains. Il a perdu le contrôle sur son loup quand je l'ai banni. Il est retourné à l'état sauvage. D'après mon petit-fils, je suis trop vieux et rouillé pour me charger de son cas, il m'a demandé de le laisser faire.

Lucy sourit : Je ne le connais pas, mais il a raison, vous n'êtes plus de la première jeunesse.

Makarov : Impertinente, va ! Je me demande ce que cela donnera quand tu rencontreras mon petit-fils. Dit-moi, quel est ton type d'homme ?

Lucy sourit : Les vrais mâles, et vous le savez très bien. _Elle soupira. _Je crois que Fried m'avait déjà parlé de votre petit-fils avant qu'il ne parte. Alpha ? Quand est-ce que ce sera fini et que vous allez me rendre mon meilleur ami ?

Makarov : Fried te manque, pas vrai ? _elle acquiesça en s'entourant de ses bras. _Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix. Avec Ever et Bixlow, ils étaient les plus à même d'aider pour cette mission.

Lucy : Je sais bien que si c'est lui que vous avez choisi, c'est parce que c'est lui qui convenait le mieux, mais… Ca fait quatre ans maintenant qu'ils sont partis. Combien de temps leur faut-il pour mettre à mort un loup solitaire alors qu'ils sont quatre ?

Makarov : C'est là le problème, il n'est pas seul. Mon fils a su s'entourer de loups relativement puissants. Mais j'ai bon espoir que d'ici quelques mois ils rentrent enfin.

Lucy grogna : Des loups puissants ? Il va voir cet abruti aux cheveux vert ! Il m'avait dit que cela pourrait prendre du temps, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux !

Makarov sourit : Mais non, tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Il t'est trop précieux pour ça.

Lucy rit : Précieux ? C'est sûr qu'elle l'est cette petite tante.

Makarov se prit la tête dans les mains : Pitié, ne parle pas de ça. Au dernier rapport qu'ils m'ont fait, Fried n'arrêtais pas de me vanter les mérites physique de mon petit-fils.

Lucy rit : Il se tape votre petit-fils ? Alors là, je demande à le rencontrer. Fried a toujours eu très bon goût pour les hommes.

Makarov leva la main : Oui, enfin… Luxus, ne…

Lucy ne l'écoutais plus. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir et dit avant de refermer la porte sur elle : Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de leur retour. Je vais aller m'entraîner un peut, et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison, il faut que je lâche un peut la bride à ma louve. Il me semble avoir aperçu un mignon blondinet tout à l'heure. Je vais voir si j'en fais mon quatre heure.

Elle sortit en riant.

Makarov haussa les sourcils : Elle aime les blonds ? Ca ne m'étonne pas dans ce cas qu'elle n'ai pas d'amant dans la meute. Les deux seuls mâles blond sont Luxus, qui est parti depuis quatre ans et qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré de toute façon, et Sting, le nouveau lieutenant qui remplace temporairement Fried et qui nous arrive de Sabertooth. _Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.. _Je n'aurais pas dû les séparer tous les deux, il est son seul vrai ami. Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix. Au moins quand il était là et qu'on allait courir à la pleine lune, elle se mêlait à la meute, maintenant elle reste toujours à l'écart. Vivement qu'ils rentrent, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va encore tenir sans devenir complètement folle. Même moi je vois qu'elle est toujours fatiguée. Sa louve doit constamment être aux aguets. _Son loup grogna son assentiment dans sa tête. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour la blonde._

Lucy arriva dans la salle de sport et sur le ring se tenait Natsu, le deuxième soldat de la meute, qui combattait agilement avec un blondinet plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

Ils étaient resté sous forme humaine, et ne portaient qu'un short, ce qui permettait à Lucy d'admirer leurs musculatures tout en finesse.

Sting renifla l'air et se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire charmeur.

Natsu lui sauta dessus et lui fit une prise qui l'immobilisa au sol avec lui dessus. Il lui souffla à l'oreille : Trop forte pour toi, mon pote. Crois-moi, nombreux s'y sont cassé les dents. Elle te réduirait en miette si tu essayais de la contrôler.

Sting sourit en montrant les dents : J'aime vivre dangereusement. Et cette femelle… Elle exsude le danger et le sexe. Deux choses auxquels je ne peut pas résister.

Natsu se releva en riant : C'est pas un loup que tu devrais être, mais un lapin. Bordel, dès que tu n'es pas en fonction, tu passes ton temps à baiser.

Sting de redressa : Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer prendre du bon temps. Et je suis sûr qu'avec elle, je pourrais en prendre beaucoup.

Natsu : Prend garde à ce qu'elle en prenne aussi, sinon tu vas le sentir passer.

Sting rit : J'ai confiance en moi.

Lucy s'approcha : Jusqu'ou tu as confiance ?

Natsu se tourna vers elle : Bonjour Lucy. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Lucy sourit : Non merci, Natsu. Je voulais juste m'entraîner un peut.

Natsu sourit : Biensûr, tu veux affronter quelqu'un en particulier ?

Lucy fixa le blond : Je pense que Sting fera très bien l'affaire, merci.

Natsu sortit du ring : Très bien. Je vais vous laisser, il va être l'heure pour moi de faire ma ronde.

Lucy : Tu devrais aller voir le vieux avant d'y aller. Parle avec lui du futur entraînement aux combats pour les loups soumis. Je crois que tu ferais un bon professeur, ainsi que Grey, Erza et Gajeel. Après tout, vous êtes les meilleurs soldats.

Natsu rougit de plaisir sous le compliment : Un cours de défenses pour les loups soumis ? C'est vrai que ça ne pourra pas leur faire de mal. J'y vais de ce pas.

Lucy se tourna vers le blond en retirant lentement sa veste, dévoilant une brassière qui mettait en valeur son imposante poitrine et sa taille svelte.

Sting se lécha les lèvres.

Lucy sourit en sentant l'excitation de son partenaire d'entraînement : Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu as confiance en toi jusqu'à quel point ?

Sting eut un sourire carnassier en se mettant en position : Au plus haut point et à tous les niveaux. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Lucy se mit en position également : Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

Sting fit un simulacre de révérence : Les dames d'abord.

Lucy gronda en lui sautant dessus et réussi très rapidement à le maîtriser.

Sting se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la blonde sur lui, l'immobilisant totalement.

Lucy approcha son visage tout près du sien en libérant ses membres : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, blondinet ?

Sting inversa rapidement leur position, se retrouvant entre les jambes de la blonde. Il bougeât son bassin lentement contre elle, lui faisant ressentir son envie : Tu me donnes une autres chance ?

Lucy enserra ses jambes autour du bassin du jeune homme et échangea encore leur position, d'un coup de hanche. Elle bougea sur lui. : Ca doit pouvoir se faire, mais attention à ne pas la gaspiller.

Dans son excitation, sting déchira les vêtements de la blonde. Il lui griffa les cuisses alors qu'elle ondulait lentement du bassin sur lui.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement et lui saisi la gorge en grondant : Ne laisse pas de marque sur moi, tu n'en n'as pas le droit, c'est clair ? Je ne t'appartient pas !

Sting grogna : Oui.

Lucy lui arracha son caleçon et s'empala sur son sexe dressé en gémissant : Maintenant, montre moi de quoi tu es capable.

Sting la saisi par les hanches et releva le bassin à sa rencontre alors qu'elle se soulevait légèrement.

Il alla vite, s'enfonçant violemment et rapidement en elle alors quelle gémissait. En quelques instant il joui et s'effondra au sol alors qu'elle se relevait lentement.

Sting sourit, sûr de lui : Alors, tu as aimé chérie ?

Lucy leva un sourcil : C'était…décevant. Vu ton assurance, je pensais que tu me ferais prendre mon pied, mais visiblement, tu ne pense qu'à prendre le tien. De plus, tu ne tiens pas la distance. Natsu a raison, tu es un vrai lapin. _Elle s'étira sensuellement. _J'ai besoin de courir un peut pour évacuer ma frustration par ta faute.

Sting la retint : Attends ! Donne moi une autre chance, je sais que je peux faire mieux.

Lucy gronda : Peut être une prochaine fois, pour l'instant, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle se transforma en une magnifique louve au pelage crème et sorti après avoir à nouveau grogné après Sting qui avait encore tenté de la retenir.

Quand elle revint au bout d'une heure de course effrénée, elle prit une douche et alla trouver Sting dans sa chambre.

Elle laissa tomber sa robe a ses pieds : Tu as ta chance, mais si tu ne fais pas mieux…

Sting lui saisi la nuque et l'embrassa violemment : T'inquiète, tu vas aimer.

Lucy grogna en montrant les dents : Ne joue pas au petit chef avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter.

Sting grogna à son tour : Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il te manque. Un mâle pour te mâter.

Lucy : Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une bonne baise. Mais si tu préfères discuter, je peux toujours aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Sting la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Se genre de scène se répéta souvent pendant l'année écoulée. Et même si ni Lucy, ni sa louve n'étaient vraiment satisfaite physiquement, au moins, on la laissait enfin tranquille. Et quand Sting essayait un peut trop de prendre l'ascendant sur elle, il lui suffisait d'un petit combat sur le ring pour le remettre en place.

Nous nous trouvons d'ailleurs un an plus tard, à nouveau dans la salle de sport. Lucy et Sting se faisaient face sur le ring et toute la meute était venu assister à ce combat bien que routinier. Ils savaient tous que le blond allait rapidement mordre la poussière une fois de plus. Mais c'était simplement une nouvelle occasion pour eux de se moquer de lui. Depuis un an, le blond était devenu une cible facile pour les moqueries et certains s'en donnaient à cœur joie. De toute façon, il ne méritait absolument pas la jeune femme.

Makarov, Bixlow, Ever, Fried et Luxus entrèrent, alors que certains discutaient pendant que Lucy s'échauffait tranquillement avant le combat.

Gajeel donna une grande claque dans le dos du blond : Alors, t'es pas au niveau et elle t'a déjà castré ?

Sting : Elle prend son pied, je suis le meilleur, t'inquiète.  
Natsu qui rit : Ha bon ? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, je l'avais pas vu autant sur les nerfs depuis le départ de Fried, et elle ne couchait pas avec lui, il me semble.  
Erza : T'es sûr que t'es aussi doué que tu le dis?  
Sting : Tu veux vérifier?  
Erza ricana : Non merci, Jellal sait me faire prendre mon pied, lui. Toi, par contre, je ne suis pas sûre vu l'humeur de Lucy.  
Grey : Bordel, je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi frustré que ça. Mon loup a du mal à être dans la même pièce qu'elle, tellement sa louve est sur les nerfs.

Erza : Tu n'es vraiment pas une valeur sûre !

Lucy s'immisça dans la conversation : Ca c'est clair ! Même avec Fried j'ai plus pris mon pied.

Sting serra les poings de colère, alors que tous s'esclaffaient, car lui comme tous les autres savaient que le second lieutenant est gay.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, le blond se jeta en grognant sur la jeune femme afin de la gifler mais elle esquiva facilement l'attaque, en riant devant le visage rouge de colère du jeune homme.

Luxus souffla à son ami aux cheveux vert : Alors c'est elle, la Lucy dont tu nous a tant parlé ?

Fried sourit en voyant son amie immobiliser le blond au centre du ring : Elle est formidable, n'est ce pas ?

Luxus observa la silhouette de la blonde, toujours de dos, et quand il ressentit l'aura de dominance de sa louve, son loup fut aussitôt aux aguets, ainsi qu'une certaine partie de son corps qui se dressa instantanément.

Lucy se redressa, libérant enfin son adversaire : Ca suffit. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de se petit jeux entre nous. J'arrête les frais.

Sting grogna : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Lucy : Le jour ou tu arriveras à me faire prendre mon pied mieux que mon vibromasseur, je te laisserai peut être dire quelque chose sur mes activités, mais en attendant, apprends à rester à ta place. Tu ne m'es vraiment d'aucune utilité. C'est terminé cette histoire.

Luxus intervint : Je veux bien remplacer ton vibro moi, si tu veux. Je te garanti que tu ne le regretteras pas.

De nombreux rire se firent entendre.

Lucy ricana sans détourné le regard de son adversaire qui tremblait maintenant de colère et avait du mal à conserver forme humaine : Non, merci. Si t'es aussi peut doué que lui, je préfère en rester à une valeur sûre.

Sting grogna : Tu es beaucoup trop proche de lui ! J'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur ce que tu fais quand tu restes aussi tard avec lui, non ?

Gajeel se frappa le front et souffla : Ma parole, il veut mourir se con.

Lucy gronda : Ce que je fais avec Gajeel ne te regarde en rien. Il va quand même falloir que tu imprimes un jour, qu'on n'est pas un couple toi et moi. C'était juste un arrangement entre nous. Rien de plus. Je ne ressent rien pour toi. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je pourrais très bien coucher avec Gajeel, Natsu et Grey en même temps que tu n'aurais rien à y redire. C'est clair maintenant dans ta petite tête ou tu es vraiment le cliché du blond con ?

Les trois hommes cité s'entre regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix en levant la main : C'est bon pour moi.

Lucy rit : Ca n'arrivera pas les mecs. C'était juste un exemple.

Grey : Ho aller, à nous trois je suis sûr qu'on pourrait amplement te satisfaire.

Lucy : Si à trois vous n'arriviez pas à satisfaire une seule femme, je pense qu'on serait tous en droit de s'inquiéter. Quoi que, même trois Sting ne pourraient me satisfaire.

Gajeel râla : Hé, nous compare pas à lui, tu veux ? On est pas comme lui. Toutes celles qui sont sorties de mon lit avaient pris leur pied. Je saurais très bien m'occuper d'une femelle telle que toi.

Lucy : T'occuper de moi… en essayant de me contraindre à ta volonté toi aussi ?

Gajeel rit : Parce que j'ai l'air aussi stupide ? J'ai pas encore envi de mourir, moi. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de ton blondinet.

Lucy plissa les yeux : Ce n'est pas mon blondinet. Surtout, s'il y en a une qui le veut qu'elle n'hésite pas. _Elle se pencha vers le blond, qui avait des poils qui commençaient à recouvrir ses bras, offrant sans le savoir, une très belle vue à Luxus sur son postérieur. _Tu ne sais pas te contrôler Sting ? Faut-il que quelqu'un te donne des cours pour t'apprendre à nouveau à ne pas te transformer à tout bout de champs ?

Sting cracha : Salope ! Ca t'a éclaté de te servir de moi comme jouet sexuel ?

Lucy ricana : Jouet sexuel ? Sting, pour que je puisse te considérer comme tel, il aurait fallu que tu sois doué. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas.

Sting fit un sourire mauvais : C'est parce que t'es frigide !

Lucy sourit : Tu veux que je baise ici et maintenant avec le premier venu pour te prouver le contraire ?

Luxus s'approcha immédiatement du ring : Je suis le premier venu, je peux te rendre se service si tu veux.

Lucy se tourna vers lui, mais ses yeux furent attiré par une tignasse verte quelques mètres derrière lui. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle sauta par dessus le grand blond sans vraiment le voir, pour atterrir dans les bras de son ami aux long cheveux vert.

Fried la serra dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer et murmura à son oreille : Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie.

Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux : Toi aussi mon cœur.

Fried la reposa au sol en souriant : Alors, tu as fait des bêtises à ce que je vois.

Lucy lui donna un coup dans l'épaule : C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à revenir plus vite ! Si tu avais été là, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cet abruti.

Sting se redressa, blessé et humilié en plus de se faire maintenant royalement ignorer : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti, connasse ?

Lucy fit un vague geste de la main sans se détourner : Non, et je m'en contrefou ! Va donc bouder dans ta chambre et laisse moi tranquille. _Elle pris la main de son meilleur ami. _Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces cinq ans. Il faut aussi que tu me présentes ton copain.

Fried pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils : Mon copain ?

Lucy : Le vieux m'en a parlé, petit cachottier va. Alors comment il est notre futur Alpha ?

Luxus s'approcha et se racla la gorge : Je suis là.

Lucy se tourna vers lui et observa son visage barré d'une cicatrice qui semblait récente : Wouahou, c'est vrai que t'es un beau morceau. _Elle tourna autour du blond, le regardant d'un air appréciateur alors que lui était halluciné de son attitude. Elle siffla. _Fried, mon choux, alors là, je te tire mon chapeau. C'est un très beau spécimen.

Fried et tous ceux qui connaissaient le petit-fils de leur Alpha se retenaient de rire devant l'air ahuri qu'il avait.

Lucy : Tu es vraiment bien foutu. Et t'as de belles fesses.

Luxus sourit : Je te retourne le compliment, poupée.

Lucy rit en se tournant vers le vert : Fait attention, chéri, je pourrais essayer de te le piquer celui-là.

Fried sourit : Alors là, je demande à voir.

Lucy le pris encore dans ses bras : Je plaisante voyons. Enfin a moitié, il est vraiment canon.

Makarov s'avança : Puisque vous venez de vous retrouver depuis tant d'années, je vous laisse une semaine de congé pour tout vous raconter.

Lucy sourit en sautant dans les bras de son ami qui la réceptionna comme une princesse : Merci Alpha ! Tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre ?

Fried rit en l'emmenant vers ses appartements, laissant tous les autres en plan : A tes ordres, princesse !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, il lâcha la jeune femme sur son lit et s'allongea immédiatement a ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras.

Fried soupira de bonheur : Alors, et si tu me racontais ce qu'il c'est passé avec le petit blond pour qu'il mérite des paroles aussi dur que ce qui tu lui as dit ?

Lucy : Je suppose que le vieux t'a dit que j'entretenais une espèce de relation avec lui depuis près d'un an ?

Fried : Oui, mais si tu étais si peut satisfaite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas viré plus tôt.

Lucy resserra son étreinte : J'en avais marre que les gens parlent derrière mon dos. Apparemment ils sont nombreux a avoir été voir le vieux pour lui dire qu'ils trouvaient anormale que je sois encore célibataire. Certains ont même été demander ma main à l'Alpha ! Tu te rends compte ?! Comme si je ne pouvais pas décider par moi même ! Enfin bref, j'en avais marre, alors je me suis dit qu'il ferait très bien l'affaire pour un temps. Sauf que cet abruti avait la fâcheuse tendance à essayer de m'imposer sa volonté. C'était presque tous les jours la même chose, et je devais le combattre deux à trois fois par semaine pour lui rappeler son rang. Mais bon, il a au moins eu le mérite de m'occuper un peut.

Fried lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant son visage et lui embrassa le front : Ne les juge pas trop durement. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'une louve soit aussi dominante que tu l'es. La seule qu'ils avaient connu jusque là c'est Erza, et elle est marié à Jellal.

Lucy : Oui, mais Jellal est son âme-sœur. Ils ne pensent pas que moi aussi je mérite de trouver mon âme-sœur ? Cet imbécile a essayé à de nombreuses reprise de laisser des marques de possessions sur moi ! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime et avec qui je pourrais enfin lâcher la bride à ma louve sans craindre de le faire fuir ? Je devrais me contenter de cet idiot imbu de lui-même et nul au lit ?! Ils ne comprennent pas…

Fried la coupa : Non, ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est que de vivre perpétuellement avec une louve dans la tête, qui ne se laissera dicter sa conduite pas personne. Elle est constamment sur ses gardes pas vrai ? Mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous abandonner aussi longtemps, mais tu vas pouvoir te reposer réellement. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'être à l'affût du moindre bruit la nuit. Et grâce à notre Alpha, tu vas pouvoir te reposer toute la semaine avec moi.

Lucy soupira, les larmes aux yeux : C'est pas juste, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux montrer mon vrai visage. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi mon âme-sœur ? _elle se blotti contre lui, tentant de cacher ses larmes traîtresses qui s'échappaient. _Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Fried la serra dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos lentement : Chut, je suis là maintenant et je ne te quitte plus. Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur, mais je te promet que tu la trouveras un jour. Et en attendant, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Lucy : Je t'aime, tu sais.

Fried : Moi aussi, princesse. Maintenant dors, tu en as besoin. Je vais juste prendre une douche rapide et je revient.

Lucy enleva son pantalon, restant en shorty et brassière, alors que Fried filait dans la salle de bain. Elle s'endormit rapidement au son de l'eau qui coulait. Elle ne l'avouerait peut être jamais à son ami, mais pendant son absence, elle était discrètement venue dormir de nombreuses fois dans sa chambre, pour tenter de se réconforter.

Quand le jeune homme revint dans la pièce, il la vit profondément endormi. Il s'installa doucement sur le lit et contempla son visage marqué par les larmes qu'elle avait versé plus tôt et par la fatigue accumulée.

Fried soupira en lui caressant le visage : Il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec l'Alpha. Il m'avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de toi pendant mon absence, il n'a pas tenu parole. C'est terminé, la prochaine fois, il devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Son rôle à lui est de faire passer les besoins de la meute avant ceux de l'individu, mais pour moi, c'est toi qui passe d'abord. _Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la repris dans ses bras._ Ma Lucy, si tu savais comme j'ai regretté… Et encore, si je n'avais pas autant saoulé Luxus, nous y serions sans doute encore. Mais soit on passait rapidement à l'action, soit ils se débrouillaient sans moi. Comme je me suis inquiété pour toi quand j'ai appris pour l'ancien Sabertooth. Quand le vieux me l'a dit, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Tu as dû tellement souffrir. Heureusement que tu t'es finalement rapprochée de Gajeel, il a sut te donner le genre de contact dont tu avais besoin et que je ne pouvais t'offrir. _Il lui donna un léger baiser. _Je ne te quitterais plus, je le jure sur ma vie. Tu sembles si forte que tu intimides les autres, mais tu es en même temps tellement fragile. Je sais que je suis le seul devant qui tu t'abandonnes complètement, mais un jour il faudra que tu leur montres la vraie toi. Pas juste la louve forte et courageuse, mais aussi cette petite fille qui pleure encore le rejet que son père a eu quand il a appris ce qu'elle était. Tu n'es pas un monstre, pas plus que moi. J'irais voir l'Alpha demain, cette situation ne se reproduira pas.

Si Lucy dormait profondément, sa louve, elle, avait été aux aguets jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme revienne et avait ensuite écouté tout ce qu'il avait dit, en émettant une sorte de ronronnement. Elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle pouvait laisser quelqu'un être fort et protecteur envers elle et enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Avec Fried, il n'était pas question de rang dans la meute, il était juste question d'un amour pure et fraternel. Il était le seul être au monde, à part son Alpha, et encore, à qui elle pouvait se livrer entièrement. Même si doucement Gajeel avait su gagner la confiance de Lucy et s'en rapprocher, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle et Fried se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et serait prête à tuer pour le protéger. Tout comme lui le ferait pour elle. D'ailleurs, il allait, le lendemain matin, défier l'autorité de son Alpha pour ne plus jamais avoir à la laisser seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la salle, nombreux se moquaient de Sting qui c'était fait congédié de manière expéditive.

Luxus regardait encore la porte par laquelle les deux autres étaient sorti, quand il senti une présence très en colère à ses côtés et vit le blond qui venait de se faire publiquement humilier.

Sting grogna : Cette petite pute ! Elle me le paiera ! Me préférer cette pédale ! Je la baiserai, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Elle finira par reconnaître son erreur, même si je dois l'attacher pour ça !

Luxus se tourna vers lui.

Sting : T'as un problème, du con ?

Luxus sourit et d'un coup de poing bien placé, envoya voler le blondinet à l'autre bout de la salle, ou il tomba inconscient. Il se frotta les mains : Plus maintenant.

Makarov s'approcha de son petit-fils : Tu y as été un peut fort quand même. Il va finir par quitter la meute si ça continu. Il est devenu la risée de tous avec le nombre de fois ou Lucy lui a fait mordre la poussière.

Luxus haussa les épaules : On n'insulte pas mes amis. Et s'il n'est pas content de son sort, il n'a qu'à s'entraîner au lieu de chercher à baiser tout se qui porte une jupe. Il ne peux s'en prendre qu'à lui si personne ne le respecte ici. Qu'il dégage donc, y en a une qui ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

Makarov sourit : Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Luxus se frotta la nuque. Il avait du mal à ignorer le fait qu'il était très serré dans son pantalon : C'est quoi son histoire ? Fried n'a rien voulu me dire. Il est très protecteur avec elle, pourtant elle ne semble pas en avoir besoin.

Makarov soupira : Va te reposer et viens dans mon bureau demain matin. Tu me feras ton compte rendu et on parlera toi et moi. En tant que futur Alpha, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur les membres et il est temps de te les apprendre.

Luxus acquiesça : Ca me va. Bonne nuit. A demain.

En allant à sa chambre, le blond passa devant celle de son ami aux cheveux vert. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. N'entendant rien, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et vit le couple étroitement enlacé sur le lit et dormant profondément. La jeune femme ne portait presque rien.

Son érection qui avait commencée à diminuer, revint en force.

Fried ouvrit les yeux, se sentant observé et repéra le jeune homme : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Luxus ne quittait pas la blonde des yeux : Rien…

Fried fronça les sourcils et tira le drap, recouvrant le corps quasi nu de son amie : Dans ce cas, va dans ta chambre.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Elle est morte ou quoi ?

Fried eut un sourire tendre en observant le visage serein de la blonde : Elle n'a pas besoin de se réveiller, je suis là pour elle. Maintenant tire toi.

Luxus grogna : Ne me parle pas sur se ton. Tu as oublié qui je suis ?

Fried : Je n'ai rien oublié du tout ! Ni qui tu es, ni qui elle est. Je la préfère simplement à toi.

Luxus esquissa un sourire : Même si t'es gay, pour le coup je peux pas t'en vouloir. Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

Fried : Maintenant que je t'ai vu, elle va l'être puisque je vais rêver de toi.

Luxus se tapa le front en sortant : Par pitié, je ne veux rien savoir.

Fried rit en se recouchant confortablement.

Lucy s'agita et murmura : Fried ? Il y a un problème ?

Fried l'embrassa chastement : Dors ma princesse, ne t'inquiète de rien.

Lucy se blotti contre lui en soupirant de bien être et se rendormi instantanément.

Au petit matin, Fried s'éveilla et trouva un mot sur son oreiller.

Bonjour mon petit rayon de soleil !

Je suis partie courir un peut.

Je reviens vite.

Merci pour cette nuit.

On remet ça se soir ?

A tout à l'heure !

Bisous.

Ta Lucy.

Fried sourit en allant prendre sa douche. Avant, elle lui laissait toujours se genre de petit mot le matin, après qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble. Ca lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Il se prépara rapidement et se rendit directement au bureau de son Alpha. Il savait que malgré l'heure vraiment matinale, il serait déjà en train d'œuvrer à certaines tâches. En s'approchant, il entendit des voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Makarov : Et donc vous avez finalement réussi à tous les avoirs ?

Luxus : Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Il ne devrait plus y avoir d'attaques contre les humains. En tout cas, pas de la part de garou.

Makarov : Tant mieux. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je suis fière de vous.

Luxus : Je sais, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je dois savoir sur cette Lucy. C'est quoi son histoire ?

Fried fit irruption dans le bureau : Alpha ! Vous allez lui dire ?!

Makarov ne paru pas étonné de l'interruption : Assied toi, je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais te décider à entrer.

Luxus haussa les sourcils : Tu savais qu'il était là ?

Makarov sourit en se tapotant la tempe : Je sais toujours ou se trouvent mes loups. Quand tu seras Alpha, tu sauras aussi.

Fried pris place : Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous allez lui raconter l'histoire de Lucy ?

Makarov croisa les mains : En fait, je compte sur toi pour le faire. Tu es celui qui la connais le mieux.

Fried croisa les bras : Jamais !

Makarov fronça les sourcils : C'est un ordre lieutenant ! En tant que votre futur chef de meute, Luxus se doit de connaître l'histoire de chaque membre.

Fried grogna : A une seule condition.

Makarov : Je t'ai donné un ordre et tu dois obéir ! Tu n'as pas a poser tes conditions !

Fried : Sauf votre respect, j'ai toujours obéi à vos ordres sans rien dire. Même quand vous m'avez envoyer traquer et tuer votre fils avec les autres, sachant ce que je laissais derrière moi, je suis parti. Mais j'estime que le fait que vous n'ayez pas respecté la parole que vous m'aviez donné, me donne le droit d'exiger quelque chose de vous.

Luxus : Quelle parole ?

Makarov se leva, ne faisant pas attention à l'interruption du blond : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Tu la connais, elle est plus butée qu'un âne !

Fried se leva également : Vous saviez très bien à quoi vous vous engagiez ! Vous m'aviez promis de prendre soin d'elle, que vous ne la laisseriez pas seule. Et qu'est ce que je vois quand je rentre ? Elle fricotait avec un abruti qui n'est même pas digne de cirer ses chaussures et avait des cernes pas possible ! C'est quand la dernière fois qu'elle a eu une vrai nuit de sommeil ? Le dernier jour avant que je parte ?! Vous voulez le bien de tous, moi, c'est le sien que je veux ! Vous avez été incapable de veiller sur elle comme elle le mérite !

Luxus se leva en grondant : Parle lui autrement ou je m'occupe de ton cas !

Makarov se laissa tomber sur son siège : Arrête Luxus, il a raison. Je n'ai fait que garder un œil sur elle de temps en temps. J'avais tellement de choses à faire que je l'ai relégué au second plan. Estimant qu'elle saurait prendre soin d'elle-même toute seule.

Fried tapa du poing sur le bureau de son chef : C'est là qu'est tout le problème ! Elle était toute seule ! C'est pour ça que je vous avez demandé cette promesse !

Makarov se frotta la nuque : Gajeel…

Fried : Elle ne le connais pas assez. Oui elle c'est rapprochée de lui, mais pas assez pour se livrer complètement. Et ça fait quoi, moins d'un an qu'ils discutent vraiment ensemble ? Même s'il a été d'une grande aide sans le savoir, c'est sur vous qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir compter ! Non, en fait, c'est sur moi ! Mais je n'étais pas là, par votre faute ! Alors je veux que vous me fassiez une nouvelle promesse, et celle-là, je veillerai à ce que vous la teniez !

Makarov fit signe au blond de se rasseoir tout en gardant les yeux sur l'autre loup-garou. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire et tous les muscles crispés. Visiblement, le jeune homme et son loup étaient tous les deux très mécontent : Je t'écoute.

Fried : Je veux votre parole d'Alpha, que plus jamais vous ne m'éloignerez d'elle. Je ne le supporterais pas, et elle non plus. Et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas voir sa louve entrer en frénésie. Et moi non plus. Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle m'est bien trop précieuse pour ça.

Makarov : Vous êtes mes deux lieutenants, il y a certaines tâches que je ne peux confier qu'à vous…

Fried : Dans ce cas, envoyez nous ensemble. Ou alors, choisissez-vous d'autres lieutenants. Je ne vous laisse que ce choix, soit vous me laissez rester avec elle tout le temps, que ce soit en mission ou ici, soit vous nous destituez de nos postes. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que si vous n'acceptez pas, je suis prêt à voir avec elle si elle souhaite partir dans une autre meute.

Luxus gronda : Tu menaces de nous quitter ? Tout ça pour une fille ?

Fried grogna : Lucy n'est pas une simple fille ! Et si je dois choisir entre elle et la meute, c'est elle que je prends, sans hésiter. Cela dit, je ne menace de rien du tout, j'informe simplement. _Il regarda froidement le vieille homme. _J'ai été très déçu par le peut de cas que vous avez fait d'elle. La connaissant et connaissant son histoire vous l'avez laissé livré à elle-même. Vous savez tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, mais vous savez aussi mon attachement pour Lucy. Alors je vous le demande, que décidez-vous ?

Luxus : Tu ne quitteras pas la meute ! C'est hors de question ! Cette fille peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule ! C'est une dominante bordel ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle est même plus dominante qu'Erza, alors tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle a un besoin vitale de ta présence !

Makarov : Ca suffit, Luxus. _Il soupira en regardant longuement l'autre loup. _Tu as ma parole d'Alpha que je ne t'enverrai plus en mission sans elle, ni elle sans toi. Je veux que vous gardiez votre poste et que vous restiez avec nous.

Fried soupira de soulagement, il était très dur pour lui comme pour son loup, de défier ainsi l'autorité de son loup dominant : Merci Alpha. Désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça, mais…

Makarov : Ne t'excuse pas, tu avais tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Maintenant, est ce que tu voudrais bien raconter son histoire à Luxus ?

Fried se gratta l'oreille gêné : Je…_il soupira. _J'ai rencontré Lucy à peut près deux ans avant qu'elle n'intègre la meute.

Luxus le coupa : Elle était dans quelle meute avant ?

Fried : Aucune. Lucy a toujours su ce qu'elle était, ainsi que sa mère. Mais celle-ci lui avait toujours dit de le cacher, surtout à son père qui ne comprendrait pas. _Il secoua la tête. _Quel doux euphémisme.

Luxus : Que c'est-il passé quand il l'a appris ?Et comment l'a-t'il su ?

Fried : Je ne dirais pas comment il l'a su, mais quand ça a été le cas, il l'a immédiatement chassé de chez lui, en la traitant de monstre, avec seulement les vêtements qu'elle portait sur le dos.

Luxus : Tu l'as connu à quel moment, toi ?

Fried se laissa aller au fond de son siège en regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Il semblait revivre ces moments : Un an après qu'il l'ai mise dehors. Elle c'était construit une petite cabane et chassait la nuit sous sa forme de louve. Je l'ai rencontré le jour ou son père a lancé une chasse aux loups. Il comptait certainement la tuer. Je fuyait les chasseurs et d'un coup, cette magnifique jeune louve m'a coupé la route et fait signe de la suivre. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, mon loup c'est agité. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais quand j'ai senti son odeur… Je sais bien que je suis gay et tout ça, mais vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre tapette, pourtant… J'ai eu envi de pleurer quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de contact qu'elle avait et que personne n'avait jamais su combler. C'est là que j'ai compris, elle n'était pas juste une louve solitaire, non, en fait, elle était complètement seule. Et elle était épuisée de se battre pour survivre en ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même.

Luxus souffla : Elle a tenu un an, toute seule en forêt et sa louve n'est pas devenue sauvage ?

Fried eut une sourire tendre : Elle est très forte, mais elle a ses limites comme tous le monde. Elle m'a sauvé la vie ce jour là. Mon loup s'est tout de suite attaché à cette louve si forte et si vulnérable en même temps. J'ai décidé de l'aider, vous vous en souvenez Alpha ?

Makarov acquiesça : Tu m'avais demandé l'autorisation de t'absenter les tous les après-midi, pour pouvoir aller la voir.

Fried : J'ai eu du mal à gagner sa confiance. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, attendant le mauvais coup que j'allais obligatoirement lui faire. C'est sa louve qui m'a fait confiance en premier lieu, et qui a réussi à convaincre Lucy de me laisser une chance.

Luxus : Elle a tout de suite su que tu étais comme elle ?

Fried : Non, et au début j'allais la voir sous ma forme animal. La première fois que j'ai repris forme humaine devant elle… Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la seule fois ou je l'avais vu pleurer. Elle croyait être la seule. Alors je lui ai tout raconté. Notre meute, la hiérarchie, mon poste, comment était notre Alpha… Tout. Elle était très curieuse.

Makarov : C'était ? _il baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux en comprenant que par son manque de considération pour sa parole donnée, la jeune femme avait dû souffrir d'une grande solitude pendant ces cinq années et n'en n'avait rien montré. _Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était à ce point. J'ai été négligeant avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle était une dominante. _Il releva le regard, des larmes dans les yeux. _Je me fait vieux… Tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Je suis totalement fautif.

Luxus : Tu ne peux pas être partout non plus.

Makarov : C'est vrai, mais ça faisait seulement six mois qu'elle était là quand j'ai envoyé Fried avec toi. J'aurais dû prendre en compte le fait qu'elle ne connaissait personne, en dehors de lui. Avant je n'aurais pas commis une telle erreur. Je n'aurais pas laissé un de mes loups connaître une telle détresse, au point qu'elle se mette avec cet arogant de Sting, pour tenter de combler son manque.

Guildartz entra à ce moment : Si vous me permettez cette interruption, Alpha.

Makarov sourit : Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter d'écouter à la porte et de te manifester ?

Guildartz acquiesça : J'avais besoin de connaître certaines choses, et je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous prenions notre retraite tous les deux. Aussi, je souhaite être destitué de mon poste de Conseiller, au profit de Luxus, que vous formerez afin de prendre votre place.

Makarov sourit : Je crois en effet, qu'il est temps mon vieille ami. Fried ? Tu devrais retourner à ta chambre, Lucy ne va plus tarder à arriver, elle est sur le chemin du retour.

Fried se leva, mais Luxus l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

Luxus : Attends ! Elle avait quel âge quand elle c'est retrouvé livrée à elle-même ?

Fried serra les poings : Elle avait douze ans. Je l'ai rencontré quand elle en avait un peut plus de treize. J'ai mis deux ans à la convaincre d'intégrer la meute et six mois plus tard j'ai dû partir en mission avec toi. Je ne la quitterais plus.

Luxus souffla, halluciné qu'une aussi jeune fille ai réussi à survivre seule aussi longtemps : Douze ans. Elle doit vraiment avoir une très forte volonté.

Fried haussa les épaules : Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit la mort. J'y vais. Je compte sur vous pour garder ça secret. Si elle apprend que je vous ai raconté tout ça, elle va vouloir me faire la peau.

Guildartz sourit : Va, elle ne saura rien.

La porte se referma et les deux adultes discutèrent de tout ce qu'il fallait enseigner au futur chef de la meute, pendant que celui-ci continuait à penser à la blonde qui l'intéressait de plus en plus.

Fried arriva dans sa chambre juste avant lucy.

Il sourit à la jeune femme : C'était bien ta balade ?

Lucy haussa les épaules : J'ai fait le tour du territoire, j'en ai profité pour demander aux sentinelles s'il y avait eu des problèmes cette nuit, mais apparemment tout a été calme. Bon, je file à la douche, il faut que je me dépêche.

Fried sourit en la voyant se dévêtir devant lui sans aucune gêne. En même temps, en étant un loup-garou, il ne fallait pas être pudique, puisque quand ils se transformaient, leurs vêtements finissaient désintégrés s'ils ne les avaient pas retirés avant.

Lucy s'arrêta devant lui en le voyant la fixer : Tu as décidé de changer de bord ou un truc te tracasse ?

Fried secoua la tête : Désolé, j'aime toujours les hommes. Mais je me disait que tu es vraiment une très belle femme. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'attend ton âme-sœur pour te chercher.

Lucy lui donna un baiser : Et toi, tu ne cherches pas la tienne ?

Fried la prit dans ses bras : Pas pour l'instant, non. _Il la souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

Lucy rit : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Fried : Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche. Je te frotte le dos si tu me le frotte ensuite, ça te va ?

Lucy : D'accord, mais je ne dois pas trop traîner, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gajeel à la salle de sport dans trente minutes.

Fried haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois : Rendez-vous avec Gajeel ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

Lucy savonna les cheveux de son ami : C'est dommage, il gagne à être connu.

Fried lui savonna également les cheveux délicatement : Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu t'es rapproché de lui.

Lucy lui tourna le dos en rinçant le shampoing : Une nuit, j'étais toute seule en train de m'entraîner. Je pensais que tout le monde dormais. Je me trompais. Il a entendu du bruit et est venu voir. Il m'a proposé qu'on s'entraîne ensemble. C'est un brillant adversaire. J'avais besoin de me défouler après une énième prise de tête avec Sting et il l'a vite compris. Plusieurs nuits d'affilé nous nous sommes retrouvé pour échanger des coups. Et puis, j'ai compris qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste pour me rendre service, son loup s'agitait aussi parce qu'il ressentait un manque, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le combler. On c'est vite rendu compte que d'être ensemble apaisait nos loups respectifs. Depuis, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Fried s'approcha de la jeune femme, colla son torse à son dos et la serra fortement dans ses bras. : Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé aussi longtemps. J'irai le remercier d'avoir su prendre soin de toi.

Lucy se tourna dans ses bras et mis sa tête dans le cou de son ami : Parfois, il me faisait à toi. Tu me manquais un peut moins quand j'étais avec lui, du coup je passait le plus clair de mon temps libre avec lui.

Fried lui embrassa le front : C'est pour ça que quand on est arrivé, Sting faisait une scène ? Il avait peur que tu le quittes pour Gajeel ?

Lucy sourit : Et au final je l'ai quitté pour moi, tout simplement. Tu sais, Gajeel, quand je dit qu'il me fait penser à toi… Quand je suis avec lui, je ne ressent pas cette tension sexuel qu'il peut y avoir entre deux loups célibataires, comme quand je suis seule avec Grey ou Natsu, par exemple. Je les vois bien qui me dévore du regard, mais même si je l'ai déjà surpris en train de m'observer, je n'ai pas senti de désir émaner de lui.

Fried fronça les sourcils : Tu veux dire que tu penses que…

Lucy lui pinça les joues : Je me dit que vous feriez un beau couple tous les deux. Et comme ça j'ai le champs libre avec le grand blond.

Fried rit : Et tu n'as pas pensé que s'il ne te désire pas, c'est peut être simplement parce que tu n'es pas à son goût ?

Lucy grogna : Au risque de paraître vaniteuse, je semble aux goût de tous les hommes célibataires de la meute.

Fried haussa les sourcils : Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Lucy sorti de la douche et se sécha énergiquement : Quand je sais qu'ils phantasmes sur moi la nuit ? Non merci. Ca me répugne plus qu'autre chose. Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard. On se rejoint ce soir ?

Fried sourit : Pas de problème, je vais aller faire un petit tour en forêt. J'ai envi de visiter notre territoire, depuis le temps.

Lucy sortit et se rendit directement à la salle de sport ou elle savait que son ami l'attendait. Quand elle arriva, il était déjà au centre du ring et s'échauffait tranquillement.

Gajeel se tourna vers elle ne sentant son odeur : Tu as pris une douche avant de t'entraîner ?

Lucy sourit en passant entre les cordes : J'ai été courir ce matin. Si je ne m'étais pas lavée, tu aurais dit que je sentait mauvais. Mais bon, j'aurais dû savoir que tu me ferais quand même une réflexion.

Gajeel : Hé oui, tu aurais dû. Du coup, tu m'aurais déjà préparé une des tes petites répliques cinglantes dont tu as le secret et qui font tout ton charme.

Lucy rit : Mince, moi qui croyait que c'était la douceur qui me caractérisait. _Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient seuls. _Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Tu les as chassé ? Tu en as marre qu'ils te voient perdre contre une fille ?

Gajeel sourit de toutes ses dents : C'est surtout qu'ils sont tous en train de petit déjeuner. Mais vient donc me donner ma raclée, avant qu'ils arrivent tous et me voient encore perdre contre une douce jeune femme telle que toi.

Lucy rit et lui sauta dessus. Ils échangèrent quelques coups violemment.

Gajeel appréciait de se battre contre la blonde. Elle était très forte et il n'avait pas besoin de retenir ses coups. Il aimait énormément ces moment passé avec elle. Elle était très sournoise dans les combats et ne reculait devant aucun coup bas qui pourrait lui apporter la victoire, l'obligeant à se donner à fond. De plus, elle avait un humour piquant qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Les prises et feintes se succédaient, au plus grand bonheur des deux combattants qui se défoulaient, sans avoir pour une fois de spectateurs.

Lucy fit un bon en arrière pour esquiver une attaque basse du jeune homme, visant à lui balayer les jambes afin de la faire tomber.

Il suivit son mouvement, s'accroupi au sol et tourna sur lui même pour tenter encore de la faire chuter, mais elle le prit de vitesse et balaya sa jambe d'appuie, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos.

Elle profita qu'il ai momentanément le souffle coupé, pour s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin en riant.

Lucy leva les bras au ciel : Encore battu !

Gajeel lui saisi la taille. Il aimait le contact de la peau douce de la jeune femme. : Tu sais que tu aurais pu me faire mal ?

Lucy se pencha jusqu'à appuyer son buste contre le torse du jeune homme et mis sa tête dans son cou : Mais non voyons, tu es plus solide que ça. Et puis tu remarqueras je j'ai tapé dans le pied pour te faire perdre l'équilibre et non dans la cheville. Je ne veux pas t'abîmer quand même.

Luxus marchait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la blonde que son grand-père voulait voir pour l'informer des nouveaux changements dans la hiérarchie. Il commençait à s'énerver, ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il la cherchait sans la trouver. Il était passé au réfectoire, à la chambre de Fried puis à celle de la jeune femme, il était même passé à la bibliothèque, tenue par la discrète Lévy, qui lui avait affirmée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde ici. Il allait renoncer quand il aperçu Fried qui revenait sans doute d'une promenade extérieure.

Luxus : Ou est Lucy ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te séparer d'elle.

Fried sourit : Je ne voulais pas non plus dire qu'on allait resté collé comme de la glue.

Luxus : Pourtant, cette nuit on aurait pu croire que c'était le cas.

Fried : Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ton attitude vis à vis de Lucy.

Luxus : Je m'en fout ! Ou elle est ? Le vieux veut vous voir et ça fait une demi-heure que je la cherche sans succès.

Fried : Quand je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Gajeel. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours à la salle de sport. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

Luxus : Non, c'est bon. Va déjà dans le bureau, je vous rejoint avec elle.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction.

Luxus approchait du gymnase, quand il entendit la voix de la blonde qu'il cherchait et se stoppa net, l'oreille aux aguets.

Lucy gémit.

Gajeel ricana : Tu aimes quand je te fais ça, hein ?

Lucy gémit encore : Tu es vraiment doué, c'est certain. Bien plus que Sting. Ca fait un bien fou. Tu m'avais caché se talent.

Luxus entrouvrit discrètement la porte et vit la blonde allongée sur le loup au long cheveux noir. Celui-ci avait les mains sur ses fesses et elle ondulait légèrement du bassin. Luxus grogna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Gajeel : En même temps, l'occasion ne c'était jamais présentée jusqu'à maintenant. Si jamais tu as encore besoin de moi pour ça, tu sais ou me trouver.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant violemment.

Luxus serait les poings : Je dérange ?

Lucy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : Si c'est Fried que tu cherches, il est parti se promener.

Luxus s'approcha : J'ai déjà vu Fried. C'est toi que je suis venu chercher. Magne toi, le vieux t'attend.

Lucy haussa les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas.

Gajeel lui donna une légère tape sur la fesse : Aller, douce demoiselle, lève toi. On finira plus tard.

Lucy se redressa et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever, qui la saisi, même s'il n'en n'avait absolument pas besoin. Mais il prenait ça pour ce que c'était venant de cette jeune femme si indépendante, une marque de respect et d'amitié.

Gajeel lui donna un vraie claque sur les fesses cette fois, pendant qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son élastique, tombé pendant leur combat. Il ricana alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard : Ne fais pas cette tête, après tout, tout cul tendu mérite son dû.

Lucy lui fit un grand sourire en s'éloignant : Prends garde à ce que la prochaine fois que tu tendes le tien, je n'appel pas Fried pour te donner ton dû.

Luxus lui saisi le poignet violemment : Bouge toi !

Lucy grogna : Lâche moi tout de suite !

Il commença à la traîner derrière lui sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Aussi, alors qu'il continuait à la tirer par le bras, elle lui fit une balayette qui le surpris totalement et le fit lâcher sa prise en tombant lourdement en arrière.

Luxus avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus été surpris comme ça.

Lucy se tint au dessus de lui en se massant le poignet ou un bleu commençait à fleurir : Je ne suis pas ton chien, je sais très bien marcher toute seule, pas la peine de me tirer comme ça.

Luxus gronda en se relevant : Tu veux défier mon autorité ?

Lucy sourit en reculant lentement : Si tu as l'intention d'essayer de me domestiquer, oui.

Luxus fit un pas en avant : Quand je vais t'attraper…

Lucy partit en courant en riant aux éclats vers le bureau de son Alpha : Attrape-moi d'abord !

Le blond eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il c'était passé, avant d'enfin partir à la poursuite de la blonde.

Quand il arriva au bureau de son grand-père, Lucy était déjà là, installée sur les genoux de Fried avec un grand sourire.

Makarov fronça les sourcils en voyant son petit-fils surgir dans le bureau, quelques seconde après l'entrée tout aussi précipitée de la blonde : Il y a un problème ?

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Pas du tout ! Luxus a juste voulu jouer au loup avec moi et j'ai gagné.

Fried fronça les sourcils : Au loup ?

Lucy acquiesça : Au grand méchant loup.

Fried remarqua la marque sur le poignet de la jeune femme et le pris délicatement entre ses mains : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Lucy sourit : C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici une heure ou deux il n'y paraîtra plus.

Makarov : Tu t'es blessé pendant ton entraînement ? C'est Gajeel qui a fait ça ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Gajeel ne m'a pas fait de mal. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant, je ne suis pas en sucre. Ce n'est pas un bleu qui va m'achever.

Fried : Nous en reparlerons.

Lucy sourit innocemment : De Gajeel ? Bien sûr, quand tu veux.

Fried gronda : Lucy…

Lucy fit un bruit de bouche grossier : C'est bon, t'inquiète. Bon, pourquoi on est là sinon ? Parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'étais super bien ou j'étais.

Luxus grogna.

Makarov sourit : Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, c'est parce que en étant mes lieutenants, vous devez être les premiers à savoir qu'il va y avoir quelques changement dans la hiérarchie de la meute.

Fried : Comment ça ?

Makarov : Guildartz prends sa retraite et laisse son poste à Luxus à titre provisoire, le temps que je le forme pour prendre ma succession.

Fried : Il passe donc au dessus de nous, c'est ça ?

Makarov : C'est ça, il sera votre supérieur dans la hiérarchie, même si pour l'instant, je reste au dessus de lui, le temps qu'il soit formé. Quand j'estimerais qu'il est apte à diriger la meute comme il convient, alors je lui cèderait ma place. De cette façon, Lucy, en tant que premier lieutenant, tu prendras la place de conseiller, Fried, de premier lieutenant et vous choisirez tous les trois ensemble, celui qui aura le privilège de récupérer le poste de second lieutenant.

Lucy fit une grimace : Il est donc dors et déjà notre supérieur. Et merde.

Luxus haussa un sourcil : Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois au dessus de toi, poupée ?

Lucy sourit : Tant que ce n'est que dans la hiérarchie et que tu arrêtes de m'appeler poupée, pas du tout.

Makarov toussota : Vous comprenez que vous devrez faire en sorte de bien vous entendre ensemble ? Lucy, Luxus est maintenant effectivement, ton supérieur, donc s'il te donne un ordre, c'est comme s'il venait de moi.

La blonde s'appuya contre son ami en croisant les bras : J'ai parfaitement compris tout ce que cela implique. Et j'ai raison, en gros, c'est la merde.


	3. Chapter 3

Luxus grogna, se sentant insulté. : Fais attention à ton langage. Et tant que j'y suis, à ton comportement. En tant que lieutenant, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, à part en combat, ce n'est pas des plus glorieux.

Lucy se contracta : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Luxus : Tu as un peut trop tendance à t'y croire, je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi de revenir à certaines bases dans la meute.

Lucy plissa les yeux : Comme quoi ?

Luxus sourit : Je crois que le ménage et la cuisine serait un bon début.

Lucy se redressa alors que Fried la retenait, l'empêchant de sauter sur le blond : Répète-moi ça !

Luxus : Nous devons tous aider ici, et d'après ce que je vois, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu donneras un coup de main en cuisine ce soir, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

La blonde se tourna vers son Alpha, furieuse : Vous allez cautionner ça ?!

Makarov se gratta la nuque : Et bien…

Lucy sortit en claquant la porte et il l'entendirent crier en s'éloignant : Traître ! Vieux chnoque ! Idiot !

Fried se leva : Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Vous savez très bien que si elle n'aide pas aux tâches ménagères, c'est parce qu'elle a déjà bien assez à faire avec son poste de lieutenant en plus de l'entraînement des meilleurs soldats. Vous voulez l'humilier, c'est ça ? Vous voulez qu'elle quitte la meute ?

Luxus se redressa : Si elle aide aux tâches, elle pourra plus facilement se rapprocher des autres. Pour eux, elle est trop au-dessus d'eux pour qu'ils osent l'aborder autrement que pour le travail. En faisant ça, oui, je la rabaisse en quelque sorte, mais c'est parce qu'il faut la mettre au même niveau que les autres. Et je pense que ça lui fera du bien de les côtoyer dans d'autres circonstances que pour un combat.

Fried réfléchit quelques instant : Mais si c'est pour son bien, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

Luxus haussa les épaules : Je suis le futur chef de meute, je n'ai pas à justifier mes ordres. Et j'attends de toi que tu ne lui dises pas non plus.

Fried : Mais…

Luxus : Non, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle réagit quand je lui donne un ordre qui ne lui plaît pas. Je veux savoir si elle obéira quand même ou si elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

Fried soupira : C'est stupide, bien sûr qu'elle va suivre les ordres. Je te garanti que ce sera de mauvaise grâce, mais elle le fera.

Luxus : Nous verrons ça. Tu peux y aller, je dois voir certaines choses encore, avec le vieux.

Le jeune homme sortit et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son amie, mais il ne la trouva nulle part, même pas à la salle de sport ou il pensait qu'elle se serait précipité pour évacuer sa colère.

Makarov : Tu as était un peut dure tout de même. Je comprends ce que tu veux faire, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut agir avec elle. Ce n'est pas en la rabaissant que tu obtiendras sa loyauté.

Luxus se laissa tomber sur un siège : Nous verrons bien. Fried a déjà dû la retrouver pour la calmer. Ou alors elle est encore avec ce Gajeel.

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Pas du tout, elle est sortie dans la forêt. A mon avis, sa louve avait besoin de courir. Par contre, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se dirige pas vers le territoire de la meute de Sabertooth.

Luxus : Pourquoi elle est partie par-là ?

Makarov haussa les épaules : Elle doit vouloir se battre un peut avec eux, pour évacuer sa frustration. Je m'attends à recevoir un courrier de leur chef dans quelques jours pour s'en plaindre, mais bon, tu gèreras ça puisque tu en es le responsable.

Luxus se leva : Je vais la ramener.

Sting reçu un courrier, il alla dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Sting,_

_J'accepte ta demande. _

_Des hommes seront placés aux abords de votre territoire._

_Quand la cible arrivera, ils s'en occuperont._

_Pour le paiement, nous en parlerons plus tard,_

_mais sache que tu n'auras pas le choix._

_M. de Sabertooth._

Le blond eut un grand sourire : Et de un. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il me restera juste à m'occuper de l'autre et ensuite… J'aurais tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Lucy courait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais elle était toujours folle de rage. Devoir obéir à cet abruti lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Et le fait que ça louve n'avait rien trouvé à redire à tout ça, l'énervait encore plus. Cette traîtresse n'avait fait que ronronner depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix profonde du blond. Elle était même émoustillée par sa puissance. Chienne va !

La blonde fut sortie de ses réflexions pas plusieurs odeurs inconnues. Elle s'arrêta et regarda partout autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre danger.

Trois loups, deux gris et un roux, sortirent des fourrés en grondant.

Lucy se mit en position de combat : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Nous sommes dans une zone neutre. Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, alors continuez votre route et je ferais de même.

Un loup gris fit un pas en avant en montrant les crocs et baissant les oreilles.

Lucy sourit : Tu veux te battre ? Parce que j'ai grandement besoin de me défouler et ça ne me dérange pas de me servir de toi comme punshing ball.

Les trois loups grondèrent encore et d'un coup levèrent le museau en reniflant.

Ils firent un pas en arrière quand un très grand loup noir, sauta entre eux et la blonde, en grognant férocement.

Lucy pencha la tête, elle avait déjà senti cette odeur. Elle fit une grimace, quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que son futur chef, qui s'interposait entre elle et ses nouveaux jouets. Elle croisa les bras, le regardant attaquer les loups adverses qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des coups bas. Elle ne l'aiderait pas. Déjà parce que si elle pouvait les battre tous les trois en même temps, il devait en être tout aussi capable qu'elle, voir même plus. Et ensuite, en lui faisant se sal coup tout à l'heure, il c'était posé en son adversaire et il était toujours bon de connaître ses capacités.

Le loup gris de tout à l'heure réussi à mordre la patte avant droite du noir, mais celui-ci, d'un habile mouvement du cou, réussi à saisir son adversaire à la gorge et lui trancha la jugulaire d'un coup de dents aiguisé. Il sauta ensuite immédiatement sur le roux, saisi une patte arrière dans sa gueule et tira violemment, lui brisant d'un coup sec. Le loup jappa.

Luxus se tourna vers son dernier adversaire qui partit en courant, alors que le roux s'éloignait en clopinant comme il pouvait. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour calmer sa colère qui couvait encore, de savoir que ces trois idiots avaient tentés de s'en prendre à un de ses loups.

Lucy observait toujours l'attitude du loup noir, qui lui tournait le dos depuis le début. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il se tourne vers elle, pour lui demander le pourquoi de cette intervention totalement inutile. Non seulement il l'avait rabaissé, mais en plus il lui avait volé son combat et donc un bon moyen d'apaiser sa colère. Elle allait le recevoir comme il se doit.

Enfin calmé, le grand loup noir se tourna vers la blonde, s'attendant déjà à s'en prendre plein les oreilles pour son intervention. Mais une fois qu'il fut face à elle, elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le loup s'assit sur son postérieur, attendant de savoir ce qui avait encore bien pu traverser l'esprit de la blonde.

Lucy riait sans pouvoir se retenir. Quand il était arrivé et qu'elle l'avait vu se battre, elle c'était dit qu'il pouvait être intimidant, mais là, franchement… : C'est pas possible. On t'a fait une blague ou quoi ?

Luxus pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Lucy riait toujours : Non mais sérieusement, t'as toujours cette tête ? Quand j'ai vu les autres reculer, j'ai cru que c'est parce que tu étais impressionnant, mais en fait ils avaient envie de rire, c'est ça ?! Non mais, c'est ridicule. T'as l'air inoffensif avec cette tâche blanche autour de l'œil. _Elle se leva et se pencha, tendant la main vers lui en parlant d'une voix bêtifiante. _C'est qui le joli toutou à sa maman ? C'est qui le gentil chien-chien ? Il veut un bon nonos le toutou ?

Luxus s'approcha d'elle et grogna, mécontent qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui.

Lucy ne se laissa pas démonter et lui donna une tape sur le museau : Ho le vilain chien-chien ! Pas grogner ! C'est pas bien ! Vilain toutou va ! _Elle se redressa._Bon, c'est pas que je n'aimerais pas jouer à "va chercher" avec toi petit toutou, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attends. Ne fait pas pipi partout hein, je te sortirais plus tard.

Elle partit en courant et riant pendant que Luxus restait sur le cul qu'elle ai osé se moquer ainsi de lui, alors que son loup, lui, avait trouvé cela très divertissant. Traître va.

Lucy était dans la cuisine et se tenait devant le frigo, ne sachant quel était le repas à faire.

Erza entra : Lucy ? Tu as faim ?

Lucy referma le frigidaire : Je vais aider en cuisine aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il faut préparer ?

Erza se dandina, visiblement gênée : Tu n'es pas obligée d'aider, je peux très bien y arriver toute seule, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui.

Lucy croisa les bras : Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

Erza paniqua : Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que tu fais déjà beaucoup pour la meute, tu n'as pas à te rajouter des corvées en plus.

Lucy haussa les épaules : Même si ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment, c'est un ordre, alors…

Erza : Désolé pour toi. Je…Je comptais aller faire des courses pour ce soir, il n'y a plus grand chose à manger. Juste de quoi faire le repas de midi.

Lucy : Des courses ? Tu as une liste ?

Erza secoua la tête : Je pensais voir directement sur place.

Lucy observa attentivement la jeune femme devant elle. Elle semblait légèrement stressée d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. : Occupe-toi du repas de midi et ensuite, va te reposer. Je vais aller faire les courses et je m'occuperai aussi du repas de ce soir. Prends un peut de repos pour une fois, toi non plus tu ne te ménages pas.

Erza : Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas très amusant de faire tout ça toute seule.

Lucy eut un grand sourire, elle venait d'avoir une excellente idée pour se venger du blond : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sûre que je vais bien m'amuser. Je mangerai dehors ce midi, comme ça je prendrai tout mon temps pour faire cette tonne de courses.

Erza fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça : Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide ce soir, n'hésite pas, je serais dans ma chambre.

Lucy sortit en la remerciant. Elle prit la première voiture du garage, qu'elle trouva avec les clés sur le contact et se rendit au centre commercial le plus proche. Elle mangea dans un petit restaurant et alla ensuite faire les courses. Elle prit tout son temps, se promena dans les rayons et fit le plein de provisions. Elle fit un petit détour dans un rayon ou elle prit le plus grand soin pour choisir les produits et alla finalement enfin à la caisse.

Une fois avoir payé tous ses achats, elle retourna à la voiture qu'elle chargea. L'après midi était bien entamé, quand elle repris enfin le chemin de la tanière de sa meute.

Quand elle arriva, c'est avec un grand sourire et en chantonnant, qu'elle déballa une partie des courses qu'elle rangea dans les placards. Elle ne laissa qu'un sac, qu'elle déposa dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il soit temps qu'elle le déballe.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à tous rappliquer avec des estomacs vides.

Elle se mit à la tâche. Elle cassa plusieurs boites d'œufs, découpa des champignons en fines lamelles, ajouta le sel, le poivre et mélangea le tout tranquillement pendant que la poêle chauffait sur le feu.

Luxus fut le premier à entrer dans la grande cuisine. Il s'installa à une table et regarda la blonde œuvrer derrière le comptoir : J'ai faim, c'est bientôt prêt ?

Lucy sourit, lui tournant le dos : Ton plat à toi est déjà prêt. _Elle prit une grande assiette, vida le contenu de la boîte qu'elle avait ouverte un peut plus tôt et laissa tomber le plat devant le blond. Elle lui frotta les cheveux. _Bon appétit mon toutou !

Il fronça les sourcils en observant son assiette, alors que Lucy retournait aux fourneaux en chantonnant, visiblement très fière de sa petite blague.

Luxus et son loup étaient tous les deux intrigués par ce qui trônait dans son assiette. De la pâtée pour chien. Elle avait osé lui servir de la pâtée pour chien ?!

Lucy se tourna, surprise de ne pas avoir encore eut droit à une réflexion, mais elle le fut encore plus, quand elle vit les épaules du jeune homme, visiblement secouées par le rire qu'il essayait de contenir.

Rapidement, il n'y tint plus et éclata d'un rire franc ! Elle était la première à oser lui tenir tête de la sorte et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette nouveauté. Cela dit, il n'allait quand même pas manger ce truc infect. Il se leva, jeta le tout à la poubelle, assiette comprise et retourna à sa place, au moment ou Sting prenait place également.

Le jeune homme regarda son ancienne maîtresse, intrigué : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy lui servit une assiette d'omelette aux champignons, sans regarder aucun des deux hommes : J'obéi aux ordres, c'est tout.

Luxus grogna : Et moi ?

Lucy lui sourit : Si tu n'avais pas jeté ton assiette, c'est lui qui l'aurait eut et toi, celle-ci. Maintenant, tu attends.

Sting fronça les sourcils alors que la blonde retournait derrière le comptoir. : De quoi elle parle ? Si t'as pas faim, dégage que je puisse parler un peut avec elle.

Luxus tendit la main : Donne-moi cette assiette, elle est pour moi.

Sting : Alors là, tu rêves. Même si t'es le futur chef de meute, j'ai pas à t'obéir pour ce genre de chose.

Luxus se leva en grondant : Donne-moi ça !

Sting se leva également : C'est mon repas. Tu n'as qu'à attendre.

Luxus s'approcha, le dominant de sa carrure impressionnante : Donne-moi ça immédiatement.

Sting tenta de le repousser : Tu le veux ? Alors il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Luxus le saisi à la gorge et le souleva d'une seule main : Avec plaisir !

Sting lui griffa le bras pour qu'il le lâche.

Une bataille commença entre les deux blonds pour savoir lequel pourrait manger la première omelette préparée par Lucy. La jeune femme, elle, profita de toute cette agitation et sortit discrètement en croisant Gajeel.

Le brun entra et vit les deux blonds qui se battaient et l'assiette laissée à l'abandon avec une belle omelette fumante dessus. L'estomac dans les talons, il s'installa à table et englouti rapidement le plat.

Gajeel soupira : Haaaaa, c'est la meilleure omelette que j'ai jamais mangé.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'assiette vide.

Sting : Tu as mangé mon omelette ?! Elle était à moi !

Luxus grogna : Non, elle était pour moi !

Gajeel recula en voyant les deux hommes avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Ils s'apprêtaient à le frapper quand Lucy revint en sautillant et riant toute seule. Elle se stoppa net en sentant toute cette rage contenue : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Gajeel : J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, j'aurais pas dû manger l'assiette qui était sur la table.

Lucy sourit : C'est toi qui as mangé mon plat ?

Gajeel : Tu l'as cuisiné ? C'était super bon ! Tu m'en referais ?

Lucy lui fit un bisous sur la joue : Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Sting : C'était mon assiette, tu dois donc d'abord m'en refaire une à moi !

Luxus : J'étais là le premier ! J'exige que tu me fasses quelque chose d'abord ! Mais pas une omelette, j'aime pas ça.

Gajeel haussa les sourcils : Si t'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu te battais avec Sting pour la manger ?

Luxus grogna et sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. : Et puis merde, je vais dans ma chambre !

Lucy regarda le brun et haussa les épaules en souriant : Il est vraiment bizarre.

Elle se remit aux fourneaux et servit tous ceux qui se présentèrent pour le repas.

Même si elle n'avait fait qu'une simple omelette, elle reçu de nombreux compliments.

Une fois que la dernière personne fut servit, elle mit tous dans le lave-vaisselle et le mit en marche. Elle s'étira, se croyant enfin seule.

Gajeel arriva discrètement derrière elle et lui massa les épaules : Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore aussi contractée ?

Lucy pencha la tête en avant en soupirant : J'en sais rien, mais ne t'arrête surtout pas cette fois.

Gajeel rit : Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu le fais exprès pour que je te tripote.

Lucy : Si je pensais que ça pouvait t'intéresser, je te le proposerai peut-être.

Gajeel : Tu penses que tu ne m'intéresse pas ?

Lucy se retourna pour lui faire face et lui fit un câlin : Je pense effectivement que tu n'as pas envi de moi.

Gajeel : Comment tu as su ?

Lucy sourit tendrement : Ton odeur ne change pas quand nous sommes ensemble. Mais je ne suis pas vexée si c'est ça qui te tracasse. Ca m'arrange, au contraire.

Gajeel : Ca ne te gêne pas que j'aime…

Lucy rit : Tu rigoles ? C'est reposant, oui ! Tu veux que je te présente Fried ?

Gajeel se frotta la nuque, gêné : En fait, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau demain matin. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Non, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'ai rien entendu de négatif sur toi, donc il n'a rien à te reprocher. Par contre tu devrais faire attention à ne pas être en retard, il n'aime pas trop attendre.

Gajeel lui baisa le front alors qu'elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as l'air épuisée.

Lucy sourit : C'est vrai que je suis fatiguée. Pourtant j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit. Il y a juste une chose que je veux faire encore et après, j'irai me coucher. J'essaierai de venir voir demain, comment ce passe l'entraînement des loups soumis.

Gajeel : Pas de problème. A demain.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et arpenta tranquillement les couloirs de leur repère.

Luxus se dirigeait vers sa chambre en fulminant contre lui-même. Il n'aimait pas les omelettes, alors pour quoi est-ce qu'il c'était battu avec l'autre idiot pour pouvoir manger celle-ci ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son loup ne se mettait pas en colère quand la blonde le traitait comme elle le faisait ?

La réponse était pourtant simple, son loup c'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme si dynamique et qui ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne, même pas par lui. Il avait tout de suite compris une chose, que son hôte humain, butté, refusait de concevoir.

Le jeune homme se posait toujours des questions, quand il s'arrêta net dans son couloir, en sentant l'odeur de la blonde. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire ici ? Elle vivait de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il entra dans sa chambre en suivant la trace olfactive et là, il se figea. Juste à côté de son lit, trônait un grand panier pour chien avec un gros coussin. Et au centre de celui-ci, une côtelette en caoutchouc était disposée.

Il s'approcha et souleva le tout en reniflant. Oui, c'était bien son odeur à elle. En même temps, elle était la seule personne au monde qui osait lui faire ce genre de blague.

Luxus fulminait : Elle se fout vraiment de ma gueule. Elle me prend vraiment pour un gentil chien ma parole. _Dans sa tête, son loup émettait une sorte de rire_. Traître, elle t'amuse hein?! C'est pour ça qu'elle souriait autant tout à l'heure. _Il esquissa un sourire. _Voyons voir si elle s'amusera autant demain, quand je lui ordonnerai de faire tout le ménage dans ma chambre.

Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le jouet, qui émit un petit bruit aiguë qui le fit rire. Elle avait vraiment un sacré sens de l'humour. Son loup était aux aguets, totalement intrigué et attiré par le jouet.

Lucy venait d'arriver dans le bon couloir. Une seule chambre était occupée de ce côté du bâtiment. Elle approcha doucement de la porte et tendit l'oreille en entendant des petits couinement. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte à la volée et là, se figea devant le spectacle.

Le grand loup noir avait une patte en l'air, la langue pendante et était figé dans cette posture, alors que le petit jouet en caoutchouc retombait mollement devant la jeune femme.

Elle le ramassa, sourit et lui lança dessus : Attrape !

Le loup saisi le jouet, qui couina, en remuant la queue.

Lucy rit en s'approchant et lui prit le jouet de la gueule : Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je voulais voir si tu t'étais soigné depuis tout à l'heure, mais si tu joues, c'est que ça va.

Luxus repris forme humaine et couvrit ses attributs masculins d'un drap : Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, je t'éclate !

Lucy rit et lui frotta la tête : T'inquiète mon toutou ! Je ne vais pas griller la crédibilité du futur chef de meute quand même? Et puis, avec ça, j'ai de quoi te faire chanter pour le restant de tes jours, je ne vais pas cracher là-dessus.

Luxus grogna alors que Lucy lui lançait son jouet et sortait en riant.

Il balança le jouet sur le coussin au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains : J'ai la nette impression qu'elle n'a pas menti et qu'elle saura me ressortir cette histoire quand ça l'arrangera le plus.

Il observa encore une fois le panier avec le jouet et éclata de rire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr finalement, de savoir si elle avait fait ça pour l'embêter ou si elle avait compris que cela plairait à son loup. Mais elle lui tenait tête, et ça, c'était vraiment nouveau pour eux deux.

Lucy entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en riant toujours et le trouva en caleçon, en train de ranger des vêtements qui venaient visiblement d'être lavé.

Fried sourit : Tu as fini de nettoyer la cuisine ?

Lucy bailla en hochant la tête : J'ai mis le lave-vaisselle en route. Il y aura juste à le vider demain matin pour celui qui fera le petit déjeuner.

Fried la poussa vers la salle de bain : Va te doucher. Tu m'as l'air épuisée.

Lucy : C'est vrai que même si je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, je suis claquée. J'ai beaucoup couru, mais pas plus que d'habitude pourtant. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait.

Fried : Ta louve relâche la pression, du coup, toute la fatigue que tu as accumulée te rattrape. Allez, dépêche-toi, je chauffe le lit en t'attendant.

Lucy sourit en retirant ses vêtements : J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Effectivement, elle fut extrêmement rapide. Dès qu'elle sorti de la douche, elle enfila simplement un débardeur et un shorty et se glissa dans le lit, aux côtés de son ami qui l'a pris dans ses bras.

Lucy bailla encore : Sinon, tu as fais quoi cet après midi ?

Fried : J'ai été voir les différents entraînements. Tu as eu une bonne idée, d'apprendre des techniques de combats aux loups soumis. Et Erza, Natsu, Grey et Gajeel ont fait du bon boulot. L'Alpha m'a dit que c'est toi qui les avais recommandés.

Lucy sourit en se blottissant dans ses bras : Ils sont doués. Dit, j'ai entendu dire que tu as convoqué Gajeel dans ton bureau, demain matin ?

Fried lui baisa le front : Oui, il y a certaines choses dont je voudrais parler avec lui. Mais dit moi, c'est d'avoir fait le repas de ce soir qui t'a tant amusée, comme tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

Lucy murmura : Entre autre. En fait, je dois dire que c'est surtout notre futur chef de meute qui me distrait grandement. Tu seras gentil avec Gajeel, d'accord ?

Fried sourit : Et toi, soit le avec Luxus.

Lucy émit un petit rire fatigué : Je suis très gentille avec lui. Je lui ai même fait un petit cadeau aujourd'hui.

Fried rit : Te connaissant, il devait être empoisonné. _Il lui caressa les cheveux. _Dors, princesse et ne t'inquiète de rien.

Lucy n'entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Au milieu de la nuit, Fried s'éveilla, se sentant à nouveau observé : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Luxus haussa les épaules, l'esprit ailleurs : Je ne sais pas. Je dormais tranquillement et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sous ma forme de loup, devant ta porte.

Fried le lorgna de bas en haut : C'est moi qui t'excite comme ça ?

Luxus saisi un coussin qu'il utilisa pour cacher sa virilité dressée : Y a aucune chance.

Fried sourit et souleva le drap : Tu veux dormir avec nous ?

Luxus : Pas avec toi, non merci. _Il sourit._ J'aurais trop peur de te tourner le dos.

Fried rit : Tu m'en veux encore pour la première nuit ou on est parti ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais déjà l'habitude de dormir avec Lucy. Du coup, épuisé comme j'étais, quand j'ai vu des cheveux blonds, j'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis glissé dans ton lit. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment. Surtout qu'au matin, je me suis fait recevoir. Je ne risque pas de reproduire la chose. A moins que tu m'y invites.

Luxus se frotta la nuque en soupirant, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme profondément endormi : Rêve toujours.

Fried sourit : Mais j'en rêve, ne t'inquiète pas.

Luxus : Ca n'arrivera pas, désolé.

Fried : C'est elle qui t'attire dans ma chambre, pas vrai ?

Luxus se frotta les yeux : Elle m'intrigue, c'est vrai. Elle ne respecte rien et ne craint rien.

Fried : Ca c'est sûr qu'elle ne craint rien, ni personne. Même pas toi, pas vrai ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait fait un cadeau. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête. Elle est très inventive quand il s'agit de se venger. Je me souviens d'une fois ou elle n'avait pas apprécié une plaisanterie que j'avais faite sur sa louve. Le lendemain, elle avait, je ne sais comment, réussi à échanger mon dentifrice et mon shampoing. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Le shampoing à très mauvais goût.

Luxus rit : Au moins je suis prévenu. Il faudra que je fasse attention à l'avenir. _Il fit craquer sa nuque. _Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas, alors que toi, tu as tout de suite senti que j'étais là.

Fried caressa le dos de la jeune femme qui s'agita dans son sommeil.

Elle s'étira sensuellement contre son ami et murmura, gardant les yeux fermés : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon choux ? _Elle inspira profondément, retint sa respiration et la relâcha dans un petit rire. _Qu'est ce que tu fais là, petit toutou ?

Luxus grogna alors que Fried haussait les sourcils.

Lucy se tourna vers lui et tendit la main en entrouvrant des yeux ensommeillés : Tu veux des gratouilles sur le bidon ? Viens faire un câlin à maman.

Et elle retomba endormie.

Fried était secoué par le rire qu'il tentait de contenir sans succès : Bordel, elle m'étonnera toujours. Même endormie, elle trouve le moyen de te charrier.

Luxus soupira en secouant la tête : Je retourne me coucher, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a prit à mon loup de m'amener ici.

Fried sourit : Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas, tu n'écoutes jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

Fried haussa les épaules en se recouchant contre la jeune femme : Rien, rien. Tu devrais prendre un pantalon dans la commode avant de sortir. Gare aux courants d'air.

Luxus ouvrit le premier tiroir, et prit un pantalon de jogging, qu'il enfila.

Fried sourit : Tu n'oublieras pas de le rendre à Lucy demain.

Luxus haussa les sourcils : C'est à elle ? C'est un pantalon d'homme.

Fried : Il était à moi, mais comme elle aimait bien me le piquer, je lui ai donné.

Luxus : Pourquoi elle te piquait tes fringues ?

Fried fit un sourire énigmatique : Peut être parce qu'elle aime porter mon odeur ?

Luxus gronda.

Fried rit : Ou alors, c'est parce que la doublure est en polaire et qu'elle aime avoir chaud. Ferme la porte derrière toi en partant. Bonne nuit.

Luxus sortit et retourna dans sa chambre.

Dans sa tête, son loup était calme et faisait l'innocent.

Luxus grogna : C'est ça, fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu crois que je ne sens pas à quel point tu es fière de toi ? _Le loup s'allongea et remua la queue. _Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! Comment je suis sensé expliquer aux autres, que mon loup profite de mon sommeil pour faire ce qu'il veut ? Reste à ta place, bordel. _Le loup grogna, s'attaquant aux parois invisibles qui le retenaient prisonnier de cet humain, cherchant à prendre le contrôle à nouveau. _Pourquoi tu m'as amené là-bas ? _Il ressentit un puissant sentiment de joie et d'amusement, provenir de l'animal prisonnier de sa tête. Le blond soupira. _C'est donc bien pour elle. Tu l'aimes bien. _Le loup agita encore la queue, ce qui le fit sourire. _C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas commune. Mais il va falloir qu'elle apprenne, elle aussi, à rester à sa place. _Son loup grogna férocement pour montrer sa désapprobation. Pour lui, elle était parfaite, pourtant il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer sa louve. Mais son idiot d'hôte humain, était trop borné pour se rendre compte, que ce qu'il lui fallait était juste sous son nez. _

Le blond observa encore le petit cadeau que la jeune femme lui avait laissé. Il sourit : Tu la verras demain, puisqu'il faut que je lui donne sa nouvelle corvée, en plus de lui rendre ce pantalon.

Dans sa tête, son loup se clama instantanément, très heureux de savoir que le lendemain, la jeune femme allait passer le plus clair de son temps sur son territoire personnel.

Le jeune homme s'endormit profondément et rêva de la blonde, une bonne partie de la nuit. Cependant, il n'aurait su dire, si ses rêves étaient occasionnés par son loup ou par lui-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Fried fut le premier à se réveiller pour une fois et décida de laisser son amie dormir encore un peut. Il se prépara silencieusement, et sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dans le couloir, Luxus attendait patiemment de voir lequel des deux allait sortir en premier. Quand il vit le jeune homme, il décida d'aller voir la jeune femme sans attendre plus.

Fried sourit : Je te préviens, elle dort encore. Si tu la réveils trop brutalement, tu vas le sentir passer.

Le blond haussa les épaules sans s'arrêter.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et entra.

Elle dormait profondément. Elle avait dû s'agiter dans son sommeil, car le drap était tombé au sol, laissant son corps presque dénudé, offert à sa vue.

Il l'observa quelques instants, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et l'observa attentivement.

Quand elle dormait, on pouvait penser qu'elle était juste une douce jeune femme. Mais elle était tellement plus que ça. Il l'avait vu rire, crier, s'énerver, plaisanter, se moquer ouvertement de lui et bien d'autres choses encore. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, mais il savait que la première nuit de leur retour, elle avait versé de nombreuses larmes. Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette idée. Elle devait être joyeuse, les larmes ne devait pas couler de ses yeux. C'est la joie qui la rendait aussi attirante. Attirante ? Oui, elle l'était assurément. Et son pantalon étroit le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et sentait son odeur.

Son loup était aux aguets. Il observait à travers les yeux de son humain, les courbes de la femelle endormie et chouinait, souhaitant se rapprocher de cette délicieuse odeur de vanille et de fleur sauvage qu'elle exhalait.

Luxus ne tint pas longtemps et s'allongea lentement à ses côtés en la regardant toujours.

Dès qu'il fut installé, elle vint se blottir contre lui.

Lucy murmura, les yeux fermés : T'en as mis du temps. Réchauffe moi, j'ai froid.

Luxus se contenta de hausser les sourcils, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Lucy lui caressa le ventre doucement et se figea. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et leva le visage vers le jeune homme. Elle lui griffa le torse, déchirant son t-shirt et sa peau, et recula vivement en feulant : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Luxus resta allongé, ne faisant aucun cas, ni de son t-shirt, ni du sang qui perlait sur son torse. Il mit les mains derrière sa tête, contractant ses muscles et attirant sciemment le regard de la jeune femme sur son corps. : Bonjour à toi aussi, petite tigresse. Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller. _Il sourit, narquois. _Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Lucy releva les yeux vers son visage : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Luxus se redressa lentement en dévorant son corps du regard. Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge, ses seins ronds et ses cuisses fuselées étaient un appel aux caresses. : J'ai un nouveau travail pour toi, aujourd'hui.

Lucy croisa les bras, faisant remonter sa poitrine inconsciemment : Et c'est quoi cette fois ? Faire ta lessive peut être ?

Luxus se lécha les lèvres lentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le goût de cette peau, qu'il savait maintenant douce comme la soie : Pas loin. En fait, tu as dû te rendre compte hier, que ma chambre a vraiment besoin d'un bon rangement.

Lucy posa les poings sur ses hanches et se pencha en avant, faisant bailler son débardeur : Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu m'as prise pour ta bonne ?

Luxus s'approcha tel un félin et lui caressa le cou jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine, du bout des doigts, alors qu'elle semblait figée. Il lui murmura à l'oreille. : Absolument pas. Mais si tu préfères, je vois bien autre chose, qui pourrait nous occuper tous les deux un bon moment.

Lucy lui donna une tape sur la main et agita son doigt devant son nez, le faisant loucher : Bas les pattes, vilain toutou !

Luxus la saisi par les fesses et la pressa contre son bassin, lui faisant sentir sa puissante érection : Attention à ne pas trop jouer avec le feu, chérie. Dans cette tenue, tu m'excites grandement. Et mon loup et moi, on ne serait pas contre un petit combat à l'horizontale avec toi.

Lucy réussi à s'extraire de sa prise : Dans tes rêves !

Luxus se caressa l'entrejambe sensuellement : C'est déjà fait, maintenant je demande à voir en vrai.

Lucy ricana, bien qu'elle se sentait excitée par cette armoire à glace si sexy : Continu à rêver et laisse moi tranquille.

Luxus inspira un grand coup et sourit en sentant l'odeur, plus prononcé de la jeune femme, qui prouvait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. : Tu dis beaucoup de choses, mais ton corps est plus honnête que ta langue.

Elle là-lui tira justement.

Luxus rit : Ne pointe pas ça sur moi si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en servir.

Lucy fit un sourire en coin, amusée malgré elle : Sors d'ici. C'est bon, je vais faire ce que tu me demandes.

Luxus haussa un sourcil : Tu vas revenir te coucher avec moi pour qu'on joue ?

Lucy ricana : Je préfère faire le ménage, dans le bordel que tu appels ta chambre.

Luxus se leva et se positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage, son souffle brûlant caressant les joues de la blonde. Il parla d'une voix rauque de désir : Rien ne nous empêche de jouer après. Tu m'excites comme un fou.

Lucy avala difficilement sa salive et sourit en reculant vers la salle de bain : Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, nous jouerons quand j'aurais fini dans ta chambre.

Luxus sourit, sûr de son charme : Ha oui ?

Lucy ferma la porte et parla au travers, tentant de se retenir de rire : Bien sûr, je te jetterais la baballe. Il est temps que tu apprennes à rapporter.

Luxus l'entendit rire aux éclats derrière la porte close et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, elle se défendrai bec et ongle contre lui. Très bien, que la chasse commence. Il n'était pas de nature patiente, mais il avait appris à l'être et apparemment, cela allait lui être utile avec elle.

Il sortit, la laissant se préparer et alla s'entraîner un peut. Son loup voulait rester avec la jeune femme et se rebellait dans sa tête. Il devait trouver un moyen de le canaliser, avant de perdre tout contrôle sur lui, avant de retourner voir la blonde.

Lucy sortit de la chambre à peine quelques minutes après le blond et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

La salle était vide, à part Mira, une louve que Lucy ne côtoyait que lors des repas, qui était aux fourneaux.

La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de signaler sa présence, qu'une assiette remplie à ras bord de crêpes était mise devant elle.

Mira : D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu vas avoir besoin de garder ton calme aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a rien de mieux que le sucre pour ça.

Lucy haussa un sourcil : Si tu le dis. Mais, qu'est ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

Mira se dandina : Et bien, Luxus était là tout à l'heure avec l'Alpha et ils discutaient… Je ne cherchai pas à écouter, mais je crois qu'ils ont tellement l'habitude de me voir faire la cuisine, que je fais partie des meubles et qu'ils ne font plus attention à moi.

Lucy agita la main : Et ?

Mira : Tu vas faire le ménage dans la chambre de Luxus, c'est ça ?

Lucy grogna son assentiment.

Mira : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je l'ai fait une fois, et j'en cauchemarde encore parfois. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel bazard.

Lucy rit en s'attaquant à sa pile de crêpes : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De nous deux, je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en mordrais les doigts.

Mira fronça les sourcils : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais tu devrais te méfier de Luxus. Il peut avoir très mauvais caractère.

Lucy : Sans doute pas plus que moi. Mais chut, ne dit rien à personne.

Mira sourit : Alors que pour une fois, Luxus va avoir ce qu'il mérite ? Aucune chance qu'il apprenne quelque chose de moi.

La blonde sourit alors que l'autre louve retournait à ses petits plats.

Dès son repas terminé, elle pris un seau sous l'évier, mis tout le nécessaire dedans et se rendit dans la chambre du blond.

Quand elle entra, elle trouva le lit défait, des vêtements et serviettes au sol, ainsi que des livres et d'autres choses impossible à identifier. La seule chose qui semblait propre là-dedans, était le panier et le coussin pour chien qu'elle avait déposé la veille.

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et s'attela à sa tâche.

Elle commença par ramasser et trier tout ce qui traînait. Les vêtements, à laver, les livres sur l'étagère après avoir donné un bon coup de chiffon dessus, et le reste à la poubelle.

Dans son enfance, sa mère lui avait toujours appris à garder sa chambre propre et ordonnée. Du coup, elle faisait comme si c'était la sienne et oeuvrait en chantonnant gaiement.

Elle en eut pour plusieurs heures de ménage. Mais quand elle eut fini, on aurait pu manger sur le sol tellement elle avait tout briqué à fond.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit qu'elle venait de changer et s'allongea en souriant, très fière d'elle. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Fried était assis à son bureau, et le loup aux longs cheveux noir lui faisait face.

Gajeel : Tu voulais me voir ?

Fried acquiesça : Je voulais te remercier.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil : Pour quoi ?

Fried : Pour Lucy. Elle m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour elle. Sans toi, sa louve aurait sans doute finie par péter un plomb. Surtout avec Sting. Tu n'en n'as sans doute pas conscience, mais ça compte beaucoup pour elle et pour moi aussi.

Gajeel secoua la main : J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que cela représente pour elle. Cela représente tout autant pour moi. Je ne saurais pas trop l'expliquer, mais il n'y a qu'avec elle que mon loup garde son calme. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, que se soir se moquer de moi ou me battre en combat, mon loup est toujours content en sa présence.

Fried sourit tendrement : Le mien aussi. Elle accepte les gens tels qu'ils sont, je pense que c'est ce qui fait tout. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde dans la meute qui ont eu du mal à accepter un lieutenant homosexuel. Quand je lui ai dit…

Gajeel sourit : Elle n'a eu aucune réaction.

Fried : Comment tu le sais ?

Gajeel : Elle n'a rien dit pour moi. Au contraire, elle m'a dit qu'elle était soulagée.

Fried haussa les sourcils : Alors elle avait raison, tu es gay, toi aussi ?

Gajeel : Elle m'a proposé de te présenter à moi. Elle devait se dire qu'on se plairait.

Fried se frotta le menton : Ma foie, elle avait raison, tu es tout à fait mon type.

Gajeel : Je crois qu'elle nous a bien cerné tous les deux. Ca te dirais d'aller faire un tour en forêt tout à l'heure ? J'ai juste un entraînement à donner, mais je suis libre après déjeuner.

Fried sourit en se caressant la lèvre inférieure : Ca me plairait, oui.

Gajeel se lécha les lèvres : Je connais un endroit tranquille ou nous ne serons pas dérangé.

Fried rougit : Avec plaisir.

Gajeel : Dit, désolé de changer de sujet, même s'il me plaît beaucoup, mais est-ce qu'il ne se passerait pas quelque chose entre Lucy et Luxus par hasard ?

Fried : Toi aussi tu as cette impression ?

Gajeel : Tu rigoles ? Hier je massais le bas du dos de Lucy après qu'elle m'ai encore battu, quand il est arrivé, mauvais comme une teigne. J'ai cru qu'il avait dégondé la porte tellement il y a été fort.

Fried sourit : Ca fait deux nuit de suite que je le trouve dans ma chambre.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce qu'il vient y faire ?

Fried : D'après ce que j'ai compris hier soir, son loup veut être avec Lucy et il profite du sommeil de Luxus pour prendre l'ascendant et venir la voir.

Gajeel haussa les sourcils : Son loup ? Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Fried : Si tu penses qu'il se pourrait qu'ils soient des âmes-sœurs et que leurs loups s'en soient rendu compte alors qu'eux sont aveugles. Nous sommes d'accord.

Gajeel : Je pensais à une très forte attirance physique. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourraient être des âmes-sœurs ?

Fried : Tu l'as dit toi même, Luxus est jaloux. Et Lucy m'a avoué hier soir qu'il l'amusait beaucoup. Si tu avais vu ça. Elle l'a appelé petit toutou et l'a vraiment traité comme un chien-chien à sa maman et pourtant, il n'a rien dit. Luxus ne se laisse jamais faire par personne. Si je lui avait parlé comme ça, il m'aurait massacré.

Gajeel réfléchi quelques instants : Et si tu en parlais avec Lucy ?

Fried : Inutile, elle est très indépendante et ne connais pas assez Luxus. Tant qu'elle ne lui fera pas confiance, il ne pourra rien se passer entre eux.

Gajeel : Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il lui montre qu'il ne souhaite pas la changer. Il faudrait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble alors. Ca les aiderais sûrement à ouvrir les yeux. Peut être que nous pourrions les aider.

Fried hocha la tête : Je suis d'accord. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Gajeel : Si tu demandais à Lucy d'aller faire une ronde au milieu de la nuit, du côté nord du territoire, elle accepterait sûrement. Et on pourrait demander au vieux d'envoyer Luxus sur son chemin. Ce gars n'acceptera d'écouter que lui.

Fried sourit : Ca serait un bon début. En les mettant en contact le plus possible, nous les aiderions à développer leurs liens. Oui, ça pourrait fonctionner.

Gajeel se leva : Très bien. Je te laisse te charger de Lucy et du vieux. Je vais à la salle de sport, ils vont m'attendre pour l'entraînement. On se retrouve après le déjeuner pour notre balade ?

Fried : Je viendrais te chercher à ta chambre, comme ça tu auras le temps de te doucher.

Gajeel sourit : J'ai hâte d'être à tout à l'heure. _Il se pencha par dessus le bureau et lui murmura à l'oreille. _Tu es tout à fait à mon goût.

Fried le retint par la nuque alors qu'il allait se redresser l'embrassa profondément. Sa langue pris rapidement possession de la bouche du brun, caressant et taquinant sa jumelle, les faisant grogner de désir. Il se recula finalement et lui lécha la lèvre inférieur avant de le libérer de sa prise : Tu es aussi à mon goût. Je passerai te prendre à ta chambre.

Gajeel sortit en souriant et quelques temps après, Fried prit le chemin du bureau de son Alpha pour lui parler de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu, avec son futur amant, pour rapprocher les deux blonds.

Luxus avait vaincu tous les adversaires qu'il avait pu trouvé. Même le petit blond arrogant y était passé. Il s'en était d'ailleurs donné à cœur joie avec lui quand il c'était permis d'insulter la blonde. Celui-là allait maintenant devoir faire un petit séjour à l'infirmerie.

Il n'était pas encore épuisé, mais au moins il pourrait voir la blonde et garder son calme. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ou elle en était de son ménage, vu le bazar qu'il avait mis exprès.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit, fut la jeune femme paisiblement endormie sur son lit. Elle portait un short et un débardeur sur lesquels des légères traces de poussières restaient.

Il s'approcha d'elle dans le but de la réveiller, mais elle se tourna vers lui dans son sommeil et murmura en frissonnant : Viens me réchauffer petit toutou. J'ai froid.

Luxus observa sa chambre et fut stupéfait de la trouver aussi propre et bien rangée. Il dégagea doucement une mèche du visage de la blonde, rabattit la couverture sur la jeune femme pour lui tenir chaud et fila dans la douche. Il en sortit rapidement avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et s'approcha à nouveau de son lit.

Lucy murmura : J'aime ton odeur.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura : Tu rêves de moi, petite tigresse ?

Lucy s'éveilla en sursaut et croyant être attaquée, sauta sur le blond, les faisant tomber au sol.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il c'était passé, il se retrouva allongé sur le carrelage froid, la jeune femme assise sur son bassin. Et alors que sa serviette avait glissée, il ne restait que le short de la blonde pour faire obstacle entre leurs deux intimités.

Lucy s'apprêtait à donner un coup de griffe à son assaillant quand il lui bloqua les poignets de ses grandes mains.

Luxus : Arrête ! C'est moi !

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement perdue, puis sembla réaliser pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor autour d'elle : Ho. Mais, qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Luxus : Tu t'es endormi sur mon lit. _Il eut un sourire en coin en caressant ses cuisses dénudées._ Tu m'attendais pour jouer ?

Lucy se releva, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer une réponse cinglante que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Le blond se leva, enroula à nouveau la serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir, passablement irrité d'être dérangé en si intéressante compagnie. Il tomba nez à nez avec son grand-père : Quoi ?

Makarov sourit : Je te dérange ?

Luxus se passa la main dans les cheveux pour cacher son agacement : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Makarov toussota en voyant la blonde rassembler ses affaires derrière son petit-fils : En fait, je voulais vous voir tous les deux. _Lucy le regarda et attendit patiemment. _J'ai deux loups qui ne se sentent pas très bien, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour les remplacer ce soir pour patrouiller autour du territoire. Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? Ce ne serait que pour cette nuit et normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, c'est juste au cas ou.

Lucy haussa un sourcil : On devrait faire équipe ?

Makarov se dandina : Hé bien…

Luxus sourit : C'est bon pour moi. Mais juste pour cette nuit.

Makarov sourit : Merci, tu m'ôtes vraiment une épine du pied. Et toi, Lucy ? Si tu refuses, je ne sais vraiment pas à qui je vais pouvoir demander.

Lucy soupira fortement : Vous m'aviez promis une semaine de repos avec le retour de Fried. Si je travail cette nuit, je veux un jour supplémentaire.

Makarov se retint de rire : Bien sûr ma petite. Je te remercie infiniment. Je sais que nous n'avons rien à craindre si vous veillez tous les deux sur nous.

Lucy sortit, emportant le nécessaire pour faire le ménage : Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste dans ce cas. Ha et, petit toutou, tu devrais t'habiller, tu risque d'attraper froid.

Luxus sourit, car mine de rien elle prenait soin de lui, alors que le vieux haussait les sourcils.

Makarov : Petit toutou ?

Luxus ricana : Un petit surnom affectueux qu'elle me donne. Elle est déjà folle de moi.

Makarov rit : Je n'en doute pas. Bon, je te laisse, n'oublis pas pour ce soir.

Luxus sourit en refermant la porte : Alors que j'ai rendez-vous avec ce petit canon ? Aucun risque.

Il termina de se sécher rapidement et ouvrit sa commode pour prendre un pantalon, mais tout ce qu'il trouva, ce sont des chaussettes. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le second, il n'y trouva que des serviettes. Le troisième contenait ses caleçons. Il le referma en pestant.

Luxus : Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'elle a foutu de mes fringues bordel ?!

Le quatrième tiroir contenait des gants de toilette et un petit mot :

Mon rangement te plaît ?

Cherche, petit toutou !

Le blond chiffonna le papier et regarda autour de lui, dans l'éventualité ou elle aurait laissé ses vêtements en évidence, mais il ne trouva rien. Puis il tilta, si ses serviettes étaient dans sa commode, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de la place dans le placard de sa salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea et sourit en l'ouvrant et voyant effectivement ses pantalons et t-shirt soigneusement plié sur les étagères. Il rit en trouvant un nouveau mot, déposé sur le pantalon de jogging qu'il avait emprunté la veille à la jeune femme :

T'as trouvé ! C'est bien mon toutou !

Garde-le pour moi.

Je viendrais le chercher quand j'en aurais besoin.

Dans sa tête, son loup agitait la queue, très content qu'elle ai laissé quelque chose à elle dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à marquer son territoire et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la blonde partout et cela le ravissait. Il poussa d'ailleurs son humain à aller s'allonger sur le lit à la place de la jeune femme et celui-ci s'endormi rapidement, bercé par cette douce senteur.

Fried arriva devant la chambre du brun, frappa et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et il fut violemment tiré à l'intérieur et plaqué contre la porte refermée.

Gajeel ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux vert.

Fried se laissa faire bien volontiers et arracha la chemise du brun.

Gajeel lui lécha la gorge tout en ouvrant la ceinture du pantalon de son amant. Il souffla : Désolé, je ne peux pas attendre qu'on sorte.

Fried sourit en lui mordillant un téton durcit par l'excitation : Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la matinée.

Gajeel empoigna la puissante érection du jeune homme et la caressa lentement : Vu comme tu es dure, je veux bien te croire.

Fried s'accroupi en baissant le caleçon du brun. Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise en voyant son sexe dressé. Il passa lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur de son érection : Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul.

Gajeel l'arrêta : Attends, déshabille toi avant. Je veux te donner du plaisir également.

Fried se redressa et enleva ses derniers vêtement en regardant le jeune homme lui tourner le dos et aller s'installer sur son lit. Il se caressa lentement l'entrejambe : J'ai une de ses envies de baiser ton petit cul musclé, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Gajeel sourit : Alors viens me rejoindre, j'ai envi de savoir si tu as aussi bon goût partout.

Lucy entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son ami et fila dans la douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle enfila un shorty et le t-shirt qu'elle avait discrètement subtilisé dans la chambre du blond et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormi en s'enroulant dans la couverture, enveloppée par la délicieuse odeur de forêt et de musc de son nouveau vêtement.

Dans l'infirmerie, Mira entra, tenant une lettre : Sting, tu as reçu ça. Je te la laisse sur la table de nuit, j'ai plein de choses à faire.

Le blessé grogna, mécontent d'être ici. Il attendit que la jeune femme sorte pour lire le mot.

J'ai un loup mort par ta faute !

Trois n'étaient pas suffisant, il est trop fort.

Mais maintenant, cette histoire me concerne aussi.

J'ai décidé d'envoyer toute une équipe pour s'occuper de son cas.

Par contre, je te préviens, si elle est là aussi…

Tu pourras lui dire adieu.

M. de Sabertooth

Sting sourit cruellement : Qu'elle crève donc aussi. J'en trouverai une autre, une qui se laissera mâter. Quel dommage de ne pouvoir participer à cette petite fête.

Luxus s'éveilla avec la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Inconsciemment, il avait recherché l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il grogna et s'assit en se frottant les cheveux quand il entendit un petit rire. Il redressa la tête et vit la blonde tranquillement installée au pied de son lit qui tournait et retournait le jouet en caoutchouc entre ses doigts.

Lucy sourit en voyant toutes le traces de dents : Enfin réveillé petit toutou ?

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?

Lucy s'approcha lentement de lui : Un bon quart d'heure. Ma présence n'a pas eu l'air de te perturbé dans ton sommeil.

Luxus haussa les épaules en détaillant le corps de la blonde parfaitement moulé par sa tenue de garde. Il caressa sa gorge à découvert : Et pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ? Tu comptais me faire du mal ? Parce que personnellement, je ne pense qu'à te faire du bien.

Lucy sourit en frottant lentement son nez contre celui du blond : Ha oui ? Mais il faudrait que tu le mérites pour ça. Comme apprendre à faire le beau et à gentiment donner la papatte.

Luxus se lécha les lèvres en posant la main sur son entrejambe gonflée de désir : Je suis déjà au garde à vous pour toi, je ne peux pas tout faire.

Lucy posa ses lèvres dans un baiser furtif et se redressa rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte : Prépare-toi vite, je t'attend en cuisine.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se toucha les lèvres. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais elle avait eut envi de beaucoup plus. Son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et sa louve agitée lui prouvaient bien que quelque chose se passait entre elle et le beau blond. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle serra les poings, comprenant enfin le comportement de sa louve : Hé merde. _Sa louve sautillait dans sa tête, heureuse que sa part humaine ai enfin compris ce que représentait le jeune homme pour elle. _Je ne me soumettrais pas, c'est hors de question. _La louve chouina. _Je sais ce que tu éprouves, je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je me retrouve à devoir demander la permission. _La louve attaqua de l'intérieur avec l'énergie du désespoir, tentant de prendre le contrôle. Elle savait que son humaine avait beaucoup souffert du rejet de son père. Mais cet homme, son âme-sœur, était ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. Avec lui, elle avait enfin la certitude de ne plus jamais éprouver cette solitude qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Fried était un précieux membre de sa meute, mais ses câlins et baiser ne pourraient jamais remplacer le vrai contact charnel dont elle avait tant besoin. Surtout après avoir dû supporter l'autre abruti pendant autant de temps. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois ou elle avait eut envi de lui sauter à la gorge et de croquer un bon coup pour s'en débarrasser. Au moins, il lui aurait servit de dîner puisqu'il ne servait pas à grand chose autrement. Si Gajeel n'avait pas été là, son humaine n'aurait pas pu la retenir plus longtemps de débarrasser la terre de cette petite merde qui osait essayer de la contrôler. Lucy se prit la tête dans les mains, ressentant l'attaque physiquement. _Arrête, arrête. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je… Je peux peut être lui donner une chance. Mais s'il exige que je me transforme en louve soumise et obéissante… _Sa louve gronda méchamment. _Nous sommes d'accord, il n'aura plus que le nom d'homme. _Elle inspira à fond et relâcha l'air doucement. _J'espère au moins que c'est un bon coup. Bordel, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. _Elle sentit sa louve ricaner dans sa tête, pas dupe une seconde qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour elle et que la blonde en mourrait d'envi aussi mais qu'elle était trop terrorisée pour l'admettre. Après tout, prendre un amant et être avec son âme-sœur étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Elle allait devoir tout livrer d'elle et c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire._

Luxus souriait comme un bien heureux en s'habillant. Elle l'avait embrassé. Cela avait été beaucoup trop rapide à son goût, mais cela voulait dire que petit à petit, elle se laissait aller avec lui, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Par contre, il était encore plus frustré qu'avant qu'elle le touche, et son loup également. Celui-ci voulait d'ailleurs qu'il la poursuive afin de la ramener dans sa chambre pour en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. : T'inquiète, ça viendra. _Le loup geignait dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de voir la femelle et voulait enfin rencontrer sa forme lupine. _Ce soir peut être. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir être patient avec elle.

Il sorti une fois prêt et retrouva la blonde en train de finir une tartine dans la cuisine. Elle se lécha les doigts dans un geste inconsciemment sensuel.

Lucy : Tu en as mit du temps. On y va sinon on va être en retard pour la relève.

Luxus tint la porte ouverte : Après toi, je te suis.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. En à peine quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent un petit cabanon. Les deux gardes qu'ils devaient relevé se mirent au garde à vous en voyant arriver leur futur Alpha et leur premier lieutenant.

Lucy sourit : C'est bon les gars, on prend la relève. Il y a eu des problèmes ?

Natsu secoua la tête en admirant les formes de la blonde : Aucun.

Grey s'approcha d'elle, le regard doux. Il n'avait jamais caché à personne qu'elle lui plaisait : Tu veux que je reste te tenir compagnie, ma jolie ?

Luxus grogna alors que Lucy soupirait d'un aire blasé. Elle avait l'habitude de repousser les avances du jeune homme, mais en avait assez.

Grey recula immédiatement en voyant l'air mauvais du blond : Heu… finalement je vais y aller.

Natsu ricana : Ca vaut mieux mec. _Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie. _De toute façon t'as jamais eu aucune chance avec elle, pas plus que moi. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est une chasse gardée.

Grey jura : Merde. Elle aurait pu accepter au moins une fois. J'en rêve la nuit tellement elle me fait bander.

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et prirent la direction de la tanière.

Natsu compatit : Je sais ce que c'est crois moi. Mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir la petite Juvia, elle bave d'admiration pour toi depuis des années, elle ne dirait pas non.

Grey grogna : Non, merci. Je préfère les femmes qui ont du répondant, Juvia est trop soumise pour m'attirer.

Natsu hocha la tête : Alors trouves en une autre. Mais à ta place, je lâcherais l'affaire avec Lucy.

Luxus se tourna vers la blonde, il avait entendu toute la conversation des deux gardes qui s'éloignaient et était fortement énervé que quelqu'un ose empiéter sur son territoire : C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? Ni avec Natsu ?

Lucy soupira : Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Luxus : Réponds !

Lucy grogna, retroussant la lèvre devant le ton autoritaire du blond : Non, ça te va comme réponse ? Mais si tu continus à être aussi con, il se pourrait que ce fait change.

Luxus l'agrippa par la nuque et la colla contre lui : C'est une menace ? Aucun autre homme que moi ne te touchera, c'est clair ?

Lucy tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais il était trop fort pour elle : Sinon quoi ?

Luxus abaissa son visage jusqu'à n'être séparé que par quelques centimètres : Sinon tu auras leurs morts sur la conscience.

Il se pencha un peut plus et l'embrassa durement. Quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à répondre à son baiser, il se fit plus doux, presque cajoleur. Il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde en la pressant contre son torse alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses puissantes épaules. Il était tellement penché sur elle, qu'elle avait le dos cambré en arrière et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber à la renverse était le bras du blond sur ses reins. Il lui mordilla sensuellement la lèvre, la faisant gémir alors que les mains de la jeune femme fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Quand il se redressa enfin, elle dût s'appuyer contre la table derrière elle. Le baiser avait été une telle explosion de sensation qu'elle en avait les jambes tremblantes et le cœur palpitant.

Lucy avala sa salive en reprenant son souffle : Je… Je vais faire un tour pour inspecter le périmètre.

Luxus sourit, très fière de lui. Son propre cœur battait si vite qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre, mais à voir la réaction de la jeune femme, il lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Il lui caressa la joue : Chérie, si tu me laissais faire, tu te sentirais tout le temps comme ça.

Lucy sortit rapidement et commença à courir sur le chemin de ronde pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait une telle envi de retourner à l'intérieur et lui arracher ses vêtements, qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne pour se retenir.

Luxus sortit quelques instant plus tard et prit le chemin opposé, ainsi ils se croiseraient à mi-parcours.

Il marchait tranquillement, l'esprit focalisé sur la blonde qu'il avait hâte de retrouver quand tout à coup, il fut encerclé par une dizaine de loups. : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le loup roux qui semblait être le chef grogna en dévoilant ses crocs.

Leurs intentions étaient très clairs, ils voulaient sa peau.

Luxus ne prit pas le temps de retirer ses vêtements avant de se transformer et ils se désintégrèrent rapidement.

Le grand loup noir grogna à l'intention de ses adversaires. La blonde ne devrait pas tarder à arriver vers eux et, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve au milieu de la bataille, aussi, il lança les hostilités en sautant sur le premier ennemi à sa porté. Ce fut rapide, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Un coup de griffe dans la figure et un coup de croc dans la gorge ainsi dégagée et le loup gris tombait à la renverse en se vidant rapidement de son sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy marchait, l'esprit plus clair maintenant qu'elle c'était éloignée du dominant, mais un bruit la mit sur ses gardes. Elle s'arrêta, tous les sens aux aguets quand deux hommes sortirent des buissons qui délimitaient la zone neutre de leur territoire.

Rufus et Orga avaient les mains levées en signe de paix.

Lucy : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Vous êtes fou ?!

Rufus : Nous ne voulons rien de mal. Nous sommes venu te prévenir d'un danger.

Lucy haussa un sourcil : Un danger ? Lequel ?

Orga : Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Minerva ordonner à plusieurs loups de notre meute de se poster prêt de votre territoire et d'attaquer un blond. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient ses ordres, mais quelqu'un de chez vous va se faire attaquer.

Lucy : Pourquoi me prévenir ?

Rufus : Nous ne voulons pas la guerre entre nos meutes. Nous voulons pouvoir cohabiter avec vous sans problèmes. Les autres obéissent aveuglément à Minerva depuis qu'elle a détrôné son père, mais elle est plus despotique que lui.

Orga : Depuis qu'elle est en poste, de nombreuses femelles ont disparues sans raison. Et bizarrement, c'est toujours celles qui étaient avec un mâle qu'elle convoitait. Je refuse de rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle tente de prendre le contrôle de toutes les meutes.

Lucy : Un blond dis-tu. Luxus, notre futur Alpha monte la garde avec moi ce soir, il doit s'agir de lui.

Orga : Fais attention à toi, il y a visiblement un traître parmi les tiens.

Lucy hocha la tête : Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. _Elle observa le blond quelques instant et parla doucement. _Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, je n'aurais pas dû livrer ton secret pour la faire souffrir. Je suppose que vous avez dû avoir des ennuis.

Rufus secoua la tête : Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de mal. Orga lui a mit les points sur les i et au moins, je suis débarrassé d'elle maintenant.

Orga passa un bras sur les épaules de son petit ami : En fait, vu qu'on est mis au banc de la meute, on est débarrassé de tout le monde. Mais ça nous convient très bien. Au moins, on n'a pas besoin de les entendre baver dans notre dos.

Lucy eut un sourire triste : Désolé, vraiment. Si jamais…Enfin, si vous vouliez quitter Sabertooth, sachez que Fairy Tail serait heureux de vous accueillir. Chez nous, chacun est libre de vivre comme il l'entend et personne ne juge personne.

Rufus : Vous seriez prêt à nous accueillir, sachant d'ou l'on vient ?

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Bien sûre. Ce serait même avec plaisir. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir comment ça va pour Luxus. Si vous voulez en reparler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je dirais aux sentinelles de vous laisser passer et de vous conduire à moi.

Rufus sourit : Merci infiniment, nous allons y réfléchir, mais je pense effectivement qu'on viendra te voir.

Lucy leur fit un salut de la main avant de partir, se transformant en courant.

Orga : Tu voudrais les rejoindre ?

Rufus hocha la tête, pensif : J'ai déjà pu voir à de nombreuses reprises à quel point ils prennent soin les uns des autres. C'est comme ça que doit être une meute. J'aimerais assez en faire parti je crois.

Orga sourit : Dans ce cas, nous irons rapidement voir la blondinette pour mettre tout ça en place.

Rufus l'embrassa : Merci. Retournons chez nous pour l'instant, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne ici.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin lentement.

Lucy courait, elle entendait des grognements un peut plus loin.

Au détour d'un virage, elle aperçu le grand loup noir qu'était Luxus, aux prises avec plusieurs adversaires. Six gisaient déjà inerte sur le sol de la forêt.

Un loup roux attira son attention. Il allait prendre son ami en traître en lui sautant dessus depuis un point en hauteur.

Luxus grognait férocement en déchiquetant les chaires ennemies, arrachant pratiquement une patte, il lui semblait qu'il en manquait un.

Comme un coup de jus sur ses nerfs, son instinct le poussa à se retourner.

Il vit un loup tenter de lui sauter sur le dos, puis d'un coup, une tâche blanche passa rapidement devant ses yeux et le loup roux tomba devant lui, mort.

Il fit à nouveau face à ses trois adversaires. Visiblement, le loup blanc était de son côté, et même s'il ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait, il avait plus important à faire pour le moment.

Il allait attaquer de nouveau quand le blanc bondit au dessus de lui pour atterrir sur le dos du chef de troupe ennemi.

En tombant sur lui de tout son poids, elle lui brisa l'échine, puis alors qu'il poussait un hurlement de douleur en relevant la tête, elle lui mordit la jugulaire et d'une rotation, lui brisa la nuque. Elle regarda les deux autres en grognant, secoua le corps sans vie toujours dans sa gueule et le laissa tomber en retroussant les babines.

Le grand loup noir ne bougeait plus, il avait reconnu de qui il s'agissait, le vent lui avait apporté sa délicieuse odeur. Elle n'était pas vraiment blanche, c'était une couleur plus douce, presque crème. Elle était gracieuse, féroce, rapide, intelligente et absolument magnifique. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de cette louve, sa louve, son âme-sœur. Enfin, il l'a rencontrait et elle semblait exactement comme sa moitié humaine, hypnotisante de beauté et de puissance.

Lucy faisait face aux deux loups restants, l'un gris sombre et l'autre tacheté dont l'une de ses pattes ne tenait que par quelques tendons.

Le gris se mit en position de combat devant son coéquipier, tous crocs dehors.

Lucy plia ses pattes avant, remontant son arrière train, comme si elle voulait jouer. Par ce geste, elle lui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et que pour elle, il n'était qu'un amuse bouche.

Le gris grogna et sauta sur la blanche. Celle-ci fit un petit bon de côté, esquivant agilement l'attaque et elle aboya un petit coup, le narguant en lui proposant de retenter sa chance.

Le gris s'énerva et tenta un coup de griffe, mais elle se décala et réussi à lui mordre la patte, avant qu'il ne la retire en jappant.

La louve blanche sautillait comme une bien heureuse, la queue en l'air autour de son adversaire, qui peut à peut perdait le contrôle. Elle lui tira la queue et se recula, esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

Le loup noir s'assit, regardant sa partenaire narguer l'autre loup, mais il restait aux aguets, au cas ou elle aurait besoin d'aide.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le gris se laissa aller à la colère et tenta encore de sauter sur la blanche, mais ses mouvements n'étaient plus coordonnés et elle réussi d'un coup d'épaule à le faire chuter. Elle lui sauta dessus au moment ou il tentait de se relever. Elle réussi à l'immobiliser sur le dos, et alors qu'il tentait de se dégager, elle lui lacéra le ventre en le griffant de ses pattes arrières, l'éventrant purement et simplement. Elle resta sur lui jusqu'à ce que son regard devint opaque dans la mort.

Le loup tacheté geignait de douleur et de peur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lucy s'en approcha doucement.

Luxus tenta de s'approcher, mais Lucy lui grogna dessus, lui signifiant qu'il était à elle.

Le loup adverse se mis sur le dos, la gorge à découvert en signe de soumission. Il espérait qu'elle ferait preuve de clémence et l'achèverait rapidement.

La louve blanche découvrit ses crocs et grogna, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle était obligé de faire, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un seul survivant, sinon, tous ceux assez téméraires pour défier les plus hauts gradés dans la hiérarchie rappliqueraient pour tenter leur chance. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle planta ses crocs dans la gorge offerte et d'un mouvement, brisa la nuque du loup tacheté. Elle resta à ses côtés, allongée contre lui, même longtemps après que la dernière étincelle de vie n'ai quitté son corps.

A moins que ce soit pour se défendre, elle n'aimait pas tuer. Encore moins ceux qui se soumettaient, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Tout ça, c'était de la politique de meute et ça lui donnait envi de vomir. Si elle avait fait preuve de clémence pour lui, les autres l'auraient pensé faible et l'auraient attaqué. Cela n'aurait engendré que plus de morts.

Le loup noir geignait faiblement, sentant la détresse émotionnelle de la blanche, mais n'osant pas l'approcher de peur qu'elle ne le rejette.

La louve donna un petit coup de langue sur le front du cadavre, se redressa et pour la première fois, fit face au grand loup noir.

Celui-ci s'approcha lentement et lui tourna autour, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures. Il lui renifla une petite tâche sombre en forme de croissant de lune sur l'arrière train.

La blanche grogna, mécontente.

Le noir se positionna devant elle, attendant qu'elle courbe l'échine comme elle le devait devant son Alpha, mais celle-ci releva la tête et opposa son regard d'or pur à celui bleu arctique. Lui signifiant par-là qu'elle était son équivalant et non sa subalterne.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant, ouvrit la gueule et laissa pendre sa langue dans un sourire de loup. Montrant ainsi qu'il l'acceptait en tant qu'égale.

La louve combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et frotta son dos sous sa gorge. Le noir enfoui son museau sous l'oreille de la blanche, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons et la lécha tendrement. Le loup s'allongea sur le sol, pensant qu'elle viendrait se blottir contre lui, afin de mélanger leurs odeurs, mais la blanche préféra s'occuper de lécher une vilaine morsure qu'il avait à l'épaule.

Le loup émit une sorte de ronronnement, heureux qu'elle prenne soin de lui.

Sting était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, et c'était discrètement précipité dehors pour, il l'espérait, pouvoir assister à la mise à mort de celui qui lui avait volé sa proie. Quand il arriva, ce qu'il vit le déconcerta, la louve qu'il savait être Lucy soignait un loup noir qui ne devait être autre que Luxus, alors qu'ils étaient entouré des cadavres de ceux de la meute de Sabertooth.

Mais il ne devait pas montrer son mécontentement, il devait sauver les apparences. Il ne pouvait pas être démasqué, pas encore, pas avant qu'il n'ai eu sa revanche sur cette petite pute qui se croyait tout permis.

Le loup noir se releva en grondant en sentant une nouvelle odeur.

Sting avança sur le chemin, se mettant à découvert : Du calme, je faisais juste une balade. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?

Lucy repris forme humaine, restant accroupi et posa une main apaisante sur le dos du noir : Apparemment, ton ancienne meute a décidé de nous attaquer cette nuit. Tu n'aurais pas eu vent de cette affaire ?

Sting : Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux depuis longtemps.

Lucy plissa les yeux : Mmm, nous en rediscuterons toi et moi.

Sting : Il n'y a rien à dire. _Il observa la main crispé dans les poils noirs puis vit enfin la tâche autour de l'œil et ricana. _Dit donc, tu veux pas faire quelque chose pour cette tâche, parce que c'est vraiment ridicule. Tu veux un joli collier Médor ? _Le noir grogna alors que le blond regardait la jeune femme, nue. _Tu veux pas une laisse pour l'attacher dans un coin, on pourrait aller s'amuser comme ça. Ca fait longtemps que t'as pas baiser, tu dois être en manque.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni même de voir quoi que ce soit, que le grand loup noir c'était dégagé de sa prise et avait bondit sur le jeune homme.

Sting se retrouva allongé de tout son long, les crocs aiguisés du loup tout contre sa gorge. Il trembla de tout son corps, jamais encore il n'avait vu un loup aussi rapide et il savait que s'il était encore en vie, c'est seulement parce que l'autre le voulait bien. Sa respiration s'accéléra de peur : Désolé. Je ne le ferais plus. Désolé. Epargne moi.

Le loup resserra sa prise, entaillant la peau fine de ses crocs aiguisés, puis relâcha la pression avec un reniflement de dédain, ce loup puait le mensonge et la lâcheté à plein nez. Il descendit de son torse et grogna, lui signifiant de disparaître de sa vue.

Sting détala sans demander son reste, mais il saurait se venger de cette humiliation.

Lucy regarda l'idiot partir en riant. : Je crois qu'il a fait dans son froc tellement tu lui as fait peur.

Le loup revint vers elle la tête et la queue haute en trottinant, fière de son petit numéro de dominant et s'assit face à la jeune femme.

Lucy l'observa quelques instant : N'empêche il m'a donné une bonne idée. C'est vrai que ça t'irait sans doute très bien la laisse et le beau collier qui va avec bien sûr. Mais il te faudra une médaille au cas ou tu te perdes et que quelqu'un te trouve, il te faut donc un nom. Je ne crois pas que Médor te convienne. Que penses-tu de Bouba, comme le gentil petit ourson ?

Le loup lui sauta dessus, la faisant tomber sur le dos, en remuant la queue, sentant bien qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il lui chatouilla le ventre avec sa truffe humide.

Lucy riait aux éclats : D'accord, alors tu préfères Nounours ?

Le loup grogna en intensifiant ses chatouilles.

Lucy : Bandit ? Fripouille ? Non ? Canaillou peut être ?

Le loup se redressa, se tenant au dessus d'elle et la regardant d'un air blasé.

Lucy lui caressa doucement le visage, plongeant dans ses incroyables yeux bleu comme la glace la plus pure : Non, ça ne te représente pas du tout. Non, celui qu'il te faut, c'est… Hadès. Il était le dieu des enfers, mais avait bon fond et aimait profondément sa femme. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Oui, c'est ce qu'il te faut, Hadès, un dieu sombre mais bienveillant.

Le loup se pencha vers elle, se frotta contre sa gorge et lui lécha la joue en agitant la queue. Il avait enfin un nom, et c'était elle qui le lui avait donné. Cela comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Lucy sourit en enfouissant le visage dans le doux pelage du loup : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, mais tu m'écrases.

Le loup se recula, lui permettant de se relever. Elle était nue et il n'en perdait pas une miette.

Lucy se leva : Bon, il est temps de retourner à la cabane, la relève ne va pas tarder à arriver et j'aimerai autant être habillée avant. On fait la course ?

Avant même que le loup ait compris, elle c'était à nouveau transformée et élançait à une vitesse folle vers leur destination. Le noir partit au quart de tour, mais bien qu'elle ait de plus petites pattes que lui, elle était tout de même un peut plus rapide. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle reprenait forme humaine devant la porte du poste de garde. Elle entra, prit les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et les enfila.

Elle se tourna vers le loup noir : Tu ne laisses pas la place à Luxus ?

Le loup secoua la tête en éternuant, son humain se battait de l'intérieur pour reprendre le contrôle et son loup refusait de le-lui laisser. Son humain et lui étaient plutôt du genre solitaire, il avait donc rarement l'occasion de fréquenter d'autres membres de la meute et ne voulait pas perdre un instant qu'il pouvait passer avec celle-ci.

Lucy s'accroupi devant lui et lui caressa la tête : Tu n'aimes pas être enfermé dans sa tête trop longtemps pas vrai ? C'est pareil pour ma louve. Si je ne me transforme pas pendant plusieurs jours elle devient nerveuse. Mais tu ne peux pas le garder enfermé à ton tour indéfiniment.

Le loup geignit en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Lucy le prit dans ses bras : On se reverra vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma louve veut jouer avec toi. J'ai l'impression que Luxus ne t'en a pas souvent laissé l'occasion, mais ça va changer, j'y veillerais. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui.

Les yeux du loup prirent une couleur d'un vert profond, ceux de Luxus, signe qu'il était aux commandes de l'animal.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Hadès, laisse-le revenir intégralement !

Le loup baissa la tête et repris lentement forme humaine.

Luxus se redressa en faisant craquer sa nuque : Bordel, c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un coup comme ça.

Lucy lui tendit un pantalon : Tu devrais le laisser sortir plus souvent, il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre le contrôle de force.

Luxus : J'ai des choses à faire en dehors de lui figure toi.

Lucy : Tu as tord de penser comme ça. Hadès fait parti de toi, si tu le laisses s'ébattre librement, il te laissera tranquille quand tu auras des choses importantes à faire.

Luxus haussa les sourcils : Hadès, comme le Dieu des enfers.

Lucy sourit : Je trouve que ça lui va bien, et il est d'accord avec moi.

Luxus : Tu as donné un nom à mon loup. Je te remercie pour lui, il en est très heureux.

Dans la tête de la blonde, sa louve geignait doucement, elle voulait qu'il lui choisisse aussi un nom.

Lucy : Il m'a déjà remercié. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Luxus : Hadès devait être un Dieu effrayant, je croyais que mon loup avait l'air inoffensif ?

Lucy : Le Dieu des enfers était fort, puissant et profondément amoureux de sa femme. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. L'idée à bien plu à ton loup.

Luxus : Et ta louve, comment elle s'appelle ?

Lucy haussa les épaules : Elle n'a pas de nom. Je n'en n'ai jamais trouvé un qui convienne à son tempérament.

Luxus : Alors je lui en donnerais un quand je la rencontrerais.

Lucy fit un sourire en coin : Si ça t'amuse. Mais si elle n'aime pas tu vas le sentir passer.

Luxus ricana : Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, je sais ce que je risque.

Lucy : En parlant de ça, ceux qui t'ont attaqué ont-ils dit quelque chose ?

Luxus : Rien, ils étaient déjà transformé. Tu as des renseignements ?

Lucy s'assit sur une chaise : Pendant ma ronde, Fried et Orga, de la meute de Sabertooth sont venu me prévenir. Minerva, leur Chef avait reçu des ordres et envoyé une unité pour s'en prendre à un blond de notre meute, toi en l'occurrence. Ils ne savent pas qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, mais nous avons apparemment un traître parmi nos rangs, et je pense savoir qui c'est.

Luxus : S'il y a un traître chez nous, ça ne peut être que Sting.

Lucy hocha la tête : C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais la question est, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Luxus : Non, la question est, ou est cette petite merde que je lui fasse cracher le morceau ?

Lucy : Et pourquoi ça serait à toi de le faire parler ?

Luxus : Parce qu'après ce qu'à fait Hadès tout à l'heure, il me craint bien plus que toi. Et c'est moi qui étais visé par l'attaque. Pourquoi ils sont venu te prévenir ? Ils auraient très bien pu ne rien dire et se contenter d'attendre.

Lucy soupira : Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Pas eux deux en tout cas. Ils veulent juste pouvoir vivre en paix avec les autres. Je leur ai proposé d'intégrer notre meute.

Luxus : Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ?

Lucy sourit : J'espère, ils sont des gens biens, d'après moi ils n'ont pas leur place à Sabertooth. Orga a dit qu'ils avaient été mis au banc de la meute parce qu'ils sont gay.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Juste pour ça ? C'est stupide, on ne choisi pas d'être gay, pas plus qu'on ne choisi d'être un loup-garou.

Lucy : Je sais. Mais Minerva n'est pas franchement ce qu'on appel une lumière. Ayant déjà eut le malheur de la rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, je suis sûre qu'elle attend le bon moment pour les exécuter. Quand elle pourra le faire de la manière la plus spectaculaire. Apparemment, tous ceux qui la dérange ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître. Il faut qu'ils intègrent notre meute avant qu'elle ne comprenne nos intentions.

Luxus : Sinon elle tentera de faire d'eux un exemple pour empêcher les autres de suivre leur voie. Je comprends. Quand doivent-ils venir ?

Lucy s'étira : Demain je suppose. Je donnerai des consignes pour qu'on les laisse entrer.

Luxus observa quelques instants ses yeux fatigués : Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

Lucy se frotta les yeux : Les autres ne vont plus tarder, après j'irai retrouver Fried.

Luxus sourit : Je peux te tenir compagnie cette nuit si tu veux.

Lucy ricana : C'est ça, comme si tu allais me laisser dormir. Non, merci, je préfère Fried. Avec lui je suis sûre que je ne risque rien.

Luxus : C'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à ne pas te toucher, mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ou me trouver. Je pourrais te réchauffer plus efficacement que Fried si tu as froid.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bixlow et Evergreen entraient dans le poste de garde.

Bixlow : Voilà la relève.

Evergreen : Vous allez pouvoir aller vous reposer.

Bixlow fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang séché sur les mains et le visage des deux blonds : Il y a eu des problèmes ?

Luxus : Vous trouverez une dizaine de loups morts sur le chemin de ronde. Il faudra les renvoyer à Sabertooth.

Evergreen : Ceux de Sabertooth vous ont tendu une embuscade ?

Lucy : A Luxus en fait. Pendant qu'on faisait notre ronde chacun de notre côté. Je n'y ai participé que parce que Rufus et Orga sont venu me prévenir. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ils passeront sans doute dans la journée, je compte sur vous pour les accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau.

Bixlow : Pourquoi ?

Luxus : Ca ne te regarde pas. Contente toi d'exécuter les ordres. Tu sauras ce qu'il en est en temps et en heure.

Evergreen : Très bien, nous ferons passer le mot.

Lucy : Merci. Bon, je vous laisse. Il me faut une bonne douche et ensuite au lit.

La jeune femme sortit sans un regard pour personne et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Fried entra dans la chambre de son petit ami.

Gajeel sourit : Alors, tu l'as vu ?

Fried secoua la tête en retirant à nouveau ses vêtements : Elle n'était pas encore revenue. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour la prévenir de ne pas m'attendre.

Gajeel : Ca ira tu crois ? Vous venez à peine de vous retrouver…

Fried l'embrassa tendrement, très touché par l'inquiétude dont il faisait preuve envers sa plus proche amie : Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit ou j'étais et que si elle voulait nous rejoindre ce serait avec plaisir.

Gajeel lui caressa lentement le torse : A oui ?

Fried : J'ai aussi promis, sur le mot, qu'on serait sage tous les deux.

Gajeel se positionna au-dessus de lui et lui lécha la gorge : Mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas là.

Fried lui agrippa rudement les cheveux et l'embrassa férocement en le dominant à son tour : C'est vrai, autant en profiter.

Lucy entra dans sa chambre et vit immédiatement le mot posé sur l'oreiller. Elle le lu et soupira en souriant doucement. Elle était très heureuse pour ses amis, mais elle aurait eu besoin de parler à Fried ce soir. Elle sentait bien que maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce que représentait Luxus pour elle, il lui serait très difficile de résister à son attrait.

Elle fila dans la douche. L'invitation était très tentante, mais non, elle ne les dérangerait pas. Tant pis, elle lui parlerait demain. En attendant, elle dormirait seule. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Etant toute seule et n'attendant pas de visite, elle se coucha nue et s'endormit rapidement en s'enroulant dans les couvertures pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Luxus sortit quelques instant après la blonde, il avait juste prit le temps de dire à Bixlow et Evergreen de transmettre les ordres pour Rufus et Orga aux autres sentinelles et de n'en souffler mot à personne d'autre. Cela devait rester secret pour le reste de la meute tant que le couple ne serait pas en sécurité sous leur protection.

Il se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre et entra dans la douche. Demain, il ferait son compte rendu au vieux et ensuite il irait chercher Lucy et ils iraient trouver le petit merdeux et lui feraient cracher le morceau. Il était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la blonde, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. D'ailleurs, en songeant à la blonde… Son loup avait vraiment une attitude bizarre la concernant. Il semblait la connaître, ou la reconnaître… Comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, ou bien… Comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. Le jeune homme se figea, les yeux écarquillés alors que son loup hurlait sa joie dans sa tête. Ca y est, son humain avait enfin entendu ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis leur entrée dans le gymnase, le jour de leur retour.

Luxus frappa contre le mur, fissurant le carrelage : Tu te fou de moi ?! C'est elle que tu as choisi ? Mais, elle est trop… _Le loup gronda. _Tu sais très bien que jamais elle ne se soumettra à nous. _Le loup éternua. _Tu aimes qu'elle te tienne tête ? _Le loup remua la queue. _C'est vrai que c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne nous craint pas pour une fois. _Il s'appuya contre le carrelage humide._ Elle l'a compris pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a donné un nom. _Il soupira._ Bon, puisque les choses sont maintenant décidés, je n'ai pas le choix, et puis au moins, elle me plaît vraiment et je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec elle. Mais il va falloir qu'on fasse équipe toi et moi pour réussir à la conquérir, parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment y arriver. Elle ne ressemble à aucune autre femme que je connais. Mais j'ai la très nette impression que c'est en la traitant comme mon égale que je pourrais l'atteindre. _Il se frotta le visage, se demandant comment traiter cette femelle si indépendante et arriver à faire en sorte qu'elle l'accepte comme compagnon._

Hadès n'écoutait plus, son attention était complètement tournée vers la chambre, comme si quelque chose là-bas l'avait interpellé. Luxus coupa l'eau et tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendant rien, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit. Rien, seule l'odeur de la blonde qui flottait toujours dans l'air l'accueilli. Il se sécha, enfila un caleçon et se coucha. Il se redressa d'un coup en sentant quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau. Il souleva la couverture et la vit enfin.

La louve était roulée en boule dans son lit, le nez enfoui sous sa queue. Il la caressa doucement. Elle ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés en tremblant.

Luxus sourit : Tu es une grande frileuse en fait. _Il la prit dans ses bras et s'enroula autour d'elle, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait effectué sa transformation. _

Elle blotti sa tête contre son torse, écoutant battre le cœur du jeune homme.

Luxus l'observait, elle était magnifique, toute en muscle et en finesse, un animal fait pour la vitesse et la chasse. Il passait les mains dans sa douce fourrure. : Tu es vraiment belle. _La louve frotta son visage contre lui. _Il te faut un nom. Lucy a choisi Hadès pour mon loup, un nom qui vient de la mythologie grecque, j'aimerais t'en trouver un dans ce style aussi. Qu'est ce que tu penses de Perséphone, c'était la femme d'Hadès ? _La louve grogna, il sourit. _C'est vrai que c'est pas très beau. Alors, Athena ? _Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, il reprit la parole en voyant la petite tâche sombre sur sa croupe. _Non, attend, je l'ai. Artémis, déesse de la lune et de la chasse. C'est elle qui te correspond. Tu es une redoutable chasseresse et cette marque dans ton pelage fait penser à un croissant de lune.

Les yeux d'or de la louve le fixait intensément alors qu'il la caressait toujours lentement. Elle lui renifla le cou et le lécha doucement en se collant encore plus contre lui.

Luxus sourit : Ce sera donc Artémis. Qu'en pense Lucy ?

La louve le fixa sans bouger, lui faisant comprendre que sa part humaine était profondément endormie et n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Luxus rit : Tu es donc venue ici de ton propre chef ? Je me demande quelle réaction elle aura demain matin en se réveillant avec moi.

La louve soupira en se laissant doucement glisser vers le sommeil. Elle se moquait totalement de ce que dirait sa part humaine, elle était bien au chaud et en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Comme avec Fried, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait laisser à quelqu'un d'autre la lourde charge de veiller sur son sommeil.

Luxus s'endormit le visage enfoui dans la douce fourrure de la louve.

Lucy s'éveilla la première et resta choqué quelques seconde d'être dans la chambre du blond et surtout dans ses bras, mais elle comprit bien vite que c'était sa louve la responsable. Elle savoura quelques instants cette chaude étreinte rassurante, se leva en soupirant doucement et discrètement fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se frotta le visage, elle avait eu envi de rester dans ses bras ou pour une fois depuis la mort de sa mère, elle se sentait protégé de tout.

Perdue pour perdue, elle prit une douche, de toute façon, même si elle le réveillait, il ne serait pas étonné puisqu'il savait déjà qu'elle était là. Elle se savonnait les cheveux lentement tout en analysant les souvenirs de sa louve. Elle sourit tendrement en revoyant le moment ou il l'avait baptisée. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, il était vraiment charmant. Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

Luxus : Ca va ? Tu veux un coup de main ?

Lucy : J'ai presque fini.

Luxus : Je peux venir te frotter le dos si tu veux.

Lucy paniqua en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte. : Non merci, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. J'ai…

Luxus : N'hésite pas à prendre ce qui te plait dans mes affaires. J'attends.

Il donna un petit coup à la porte et retourna s'installer sur son lit, patientant.

Lucy sourit en se séchant, il avait respecté son souhait et n'avait pas tenté d'entrer par la force. Elle était très touchée qu'il respecte sa volonté.

Normalement en tant que mâle dominant, il avait tendance à vouloir imposer sa lois sur tout, mais il semblait se contrôler avec elle. Peut être que s'il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, cela pourrait marcher entre eux. Elle sourit encore plus en se disant qu'elle avait décidément bien fait de lui faire cette blague, en mettant ses vêtements dans la salle de bain. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se promener à moitié nue devant lui.

Elle n'était pas pudique, aucun loup garou ne pouvait se le permettre, mais tant qu'à faire, elle essayait de ne pas se déshabiller devant n'importe qui, surtout si celui-ci lui plaisait atrocement. Elle savait déjà qu'il était peut vêtu, si elle s'y mettait aussi, elle n'était pas sûre de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Luxus fit craquer sa nuque. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain, mais se n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'en mourait pas d'envie. Mais son loup avait raison, il devait lui laisser de l'espace s'il voulait qu'elle se rapproche de lui d'elle-même.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde qui flottait dans ses vêtements.

Il sourit en l'observant : Tu es vraiment petite.

Lucy analysa sa tenue : Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est toi qui était trop grand ?

Luxus s'approcha d'elle et passa doucement sa main dans ses longues mèches encore humides : Je crois au contraire que je suis exactement comme il faut pour te correspondre.

Lucy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de le toucher à son tour : Je te trouve bien présomptueux.

Luxus se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres pleines et roses des siennes : Tu le sens toi aussi. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Lucy s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade : Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'y consent.

Luxus la pressa violemment contre son torse et lui dévora la bouche dans un baiser brûlant. Il la fit reculer, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle passait les mains dans ses courtes mèches, s'agrippant à lui au point de presque lui arracher les cheveux. Il glissa la jambe entre les siennes et se frotta contre elle.

Lucy sentait son odeur de bois et de musc s'élever doucement dans l'air, agissant comme un aphrodisiaque sur ses sens aiguisés. Elle était déjà humide de désir et savait qu'il devait le sentir. Elle devait le repousser, mais les merveilleuses sensations que lui faisaient ressentir ses lèvres ne l'incitait absolument pas à rompre cette étreinte.

Il lui malaxa les fesses et gémit quand elle se frotta lascivement contre son érection.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Si elle couchait avec lui, ils seraient liés pour l'éternité et cela la terrifiait. Elle le repoussa sans oser le regarder et posa la main sur son cœur pour tenter de calmer ses battements frénétiques.

Luxus observa attentivement son attitude. Elle semblait terrorisé par ses propres sentiments. L'odeur de la peur remplaça celle de son excitation. Il s'approcha doucement.

Elle leva le bras pour l'arrêter : Ne m'approche pas.

Luxus murmura : Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Lucy lui lança un regard mauvais, reprenant le contrôle d'elle même : Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Luxus : Je me suis mal exprimé. Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Lucy secoua la tête : Je ne ressent rien pour toi.

Luxus : Menteuse. Je le vois et le sens, quand je te touche. Tu es aussi attirée par moi que je le suis par toi. Ou est le problème ?

Lucy cracha : Je ne deviendrai pas une soumise.

Luxus : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Si je voulais une louve soumise, j'aurais eu l'embarra du choix. C'est toi que je veux, telle que tu es.

Lucy : Menteur ! Tu dis ça maintenant, mais si je te laisse faire…

Luxus : Alors ne me laisse pas faire.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Luxus : Je suis un mal dominant, oui, je risque d'essayer de te dominer, même si c'est inconsciemment. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne pourras pas t'y opposer. La louve au fort tempérament que j'ai vu ne se laisserait faire par personne, même pas par son compagnon.

Lucy se mordilla les lèvres : Je…

Luxus : Penses y. Mais ne me tiens pas éloigné juste parce que tu as peur. Tu es bien plus forte que ça.

Lucy le regarda enfin dans les yeux et il put constater qu'ils étaient d'un or pure. Sa louve avait fait surface en ressentant le trouble profond de son humaine.

Luxus lui caressa la joue tendrement et la vit fermer les yeux, savourant se contact : Je ne te demande rien maintenant, mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. Tu seras à moi. _Elle retroussa les lèvres. Il lui prit la main qu'il posa sur son propre cœur. _Et je serais à toi.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient repris leur couleur caramel, mais des paillettes d'or parsemaient toujours son regard. : Je… Fried…

Luxus lui sourit tendrement : Va le voir, discute avec lui… Je viendrais te chercher plus tard, il y a certains comptes que nous devons régler avec le gigolo de service et je veux que tu sois présente.

Lucy commença à s'éloigner, profondément troublé de tout ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme, mais il la rattrapa par la main.

Luxus : Embrasse moi avant de partir.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

Luxus l'attira dans ses bras et se pencha vers elle : Ce n'était pas un ordre mais un souhait. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses avant de partir, à chaque fois. J'aime le goût de ta bouche.

Lucy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Glissant sa langue dans la bouche offerte du blond et taquinant la sienne. Elle aspira sa lèvre inférieur, le faisant gémir et se recula. Elle se lécha les lèvres, goûtant encore sa saveur. Elle sortit rapidement et se rendit directement dans sa propre chambre, elle devait réfléchir à certaines choses avant d'en parler à Fried.

Luxus sourit : Va petite tigresse, tu ne me fuiras pas longtemps. Je te rattraperais toujours, ou que tu ailles.

Lucy entra dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Son cœur refusait de reprendre un rythme normal et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son aura de dominant, elle n'avait à aucun moment ressenti le besoin de se plier à sa volonté, elle avait pu rester elle-même. Et si ses baiser avaient le don de la transporter à ce point, elle se demandait ce que cela serait quand ils feraient l'amour ensemble. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il ne la laisserait effectivement pas partir. Même si elle avait encore peur de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, surtout après la perte violente de sa mère, elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de résister encore longtemps. Sa mère… Elle était sortie une nuit se promener dans la forêt et au matin, son père l'avait retrouvée devant la porte, une balle dans la poitrine.

Seule Lucy avait compris qu'elle avait été la victime d'un chasseur. En pensant à sa mère, elle regarda le petit calendrier posé sur sa table de chevet et se figea en voyant la date entourée d'un cercle rouge. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix ans que sa mère était morte. A peine quelques semaines avant son anniversaire et que son père ne se rende compte du monstre qu'il avait pour fille. Elle releva les jambes contre sa poitrine, posa la tête sur ses genoux et resta prostré dans cette position.

Fried s'éveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il l'embrassa et fila prendre une douche.

Quand il en ressortit, Gajeel l'attendait.

Gajeel : Salut. Tu as des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?

Fried sourit : Salut. Pas grand chose, non vu que je suis normalement en congé. Je pensais aller faire le tour de territoire pour voir les sentinelles et savoir comment c'était passé la nuit. Et toi ?

Gajeel haussa les épaules : Entraînement, comme d'habitude. _Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. _Tien, c'est la saint crevette aujourd'hui.

Fried fronça les sourcils : La saint crevette ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Gajeel lui tendit le calendrier en ricanant : C'est la fête de la petite bibliothécaire.

Fried écarquilla les yeux en voyant la date affichée : C'est aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes le vingt mai ?!

Gajeel hocha la tête, étonné de l'attitude de son amant : Ben oui, il y a un problème ?

Fried souffla : Lucy… Il faut que j'y aille ! Je dois absolument la voir.

Gajeel le retint : Attends ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?


	6. Chapter 6

Fried lui donna un rapide baiser : C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Il faut que j'aille la retrouver.

Gajeel sourit tristement : Vas y, on se verra demain. Appel moi si tu as besoin.

Fried lui caressa la joue tendrement : Merci de comprendre.

Il fila aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers sa chambre. Il y entra en trombe mais elle était vide. Il ressortit en courant et croisa Luxus qui l'arrêta.

Luxus : Ca va pas ? Où tu cours comme ça ?

Fried parla vite en se saisissant de son bras, très inquiet : Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucy ?

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi…

Fried regardait partout autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la jeune femme : Il faut que je la trouve ! Tout de suite !

Makarov arriva à l'autre bout du couloir, marchant tranquillement en sifflotant. Quand Fried le vit, il courut vers lui et s'arrêta dans un dérapage.

Fried : Alpha, est-ce que vous savez ou est Lucy ?

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Lucy ?

Fried lui saisi les épaules et le secoua : C'est très urgent, bordel ! Vous savez ou elle est ?

Makarov se concentra quelques instants : Dans sa chambre. Il y a un…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fried avait démarré au quart de tour et partait en courant comme un dératé vers la chambre de la blonde. Luxus lui emboîta le pas, suivit de leur Alpha, tous deux intrigués par la situation et inquiet en sentant les effluves d'angoisse qu'il dégageait et en voyant son agitation.

Fried arriva devant la porte de la blonde après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, s'arrêta et fit signe aux deux autres d'en faire de même. Il frappa doucement à la porte, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il colla son front contre le bois, le gratta un peu de ses ongles et appela doucement : Lucy ? C'est moi ma puce. Je peux entrer ?

Luxus serrait les poings, angoissant pour la jeune femme : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

Makarov fronçait les sourcils : Explique nous.

Fried écarquilla les yeux : Vous ne savez pas non plus, Alpha ?

Makarov : Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Fried fronça les sourcils de colère et haussa le ton : Alors pendant mes cinq années d'absence, elle a disparut tous les vingt mai et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

Makarov : Comment ça disparue ?

Luxus le coupa : Qu'est ce que cette date a de si important ?

Fried soupira et chuchota pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entende pas : C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, et ce jour là… Disons qu'elle est comme morte de l'intérieur. Ce jour là, elle entre pratiquement en catatonie. Elle se replie complètement sur elle-même, ne mange pas, ne bouge pas. Elle se contente de regarder dans le vide ou de faire des choses par pure automatisme. Elle est là sans l'être.

Luxus le bouscula pour entrer, encore plus inquiet pour la blonde maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il retournait.

Fried l'arrêta : Laisse moi y aller. Je sais comment l'approcher sans qu'elle ne me repousse. Sinon, elle risque de t'attaquer et de se renfermer encore plus.

Luxus sera les poings : Elle et moi on…

Fried : Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas encore officiellement ensemble. Dans ses moments là, au mieux, c'est sa louve qui est aux commandes et elle a l'habitude de m'avoir près d'elle. Elle me connaît, elle sait qu'elle peut se laisser aller avec moi. Avec toi par contre, elle pourrait ne pas vouloir montrer se qu'elle considère comme une faiblesse.

Makarov retint son petit fils par le bras : Il a raison. Elle est sur le fil du rasoir, laisse-le faire si tu ne veux pas la perdre.

Fried observa le visage rongé par l'inquiétude du blond : Tu pourras rester avec nous si tu veux, mais ne l'approche pas sans mon accord. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège.

Luxus acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée.

Fried s'approcha à nouveau de la porte : Ma puce ? Je vais entrer, d'accord ?

Toujours aucune réponse, en même temps il n'en n'attendait pas vraiment. Il tourna la poigné et ouvrit lentement. Les trois hommes furent percuté par une puissante odeur de désespoir et de tristesse. La blonde était là, prostrée à la tête du lit, complètement repliée sur elle-même.

Luxus étouffa un gémissement de tristesse en voyant l'état de la jeune femme.

Fried soupira et s'avança doucement sans allumer la lumière. Il s'approcha précautionneusement du lit en parlant tendrement : Ma puce, je suis là. Désolé d'avoir tardé. Ca va aller. _Il posa un genou sur le lit et commença à ramper vers la blonde. _Je suis là pour toi. Tu n'es pas toute seule et ne le sera plus jamais. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Luxus s'avança mais Fried se tourna immédiatement vers lui en le sentant : N'approche pas !

Lucy releva la tête en feulant, ses yeux d'or brillant dans la pénombre.

Fried recommença à lui parler doucement : Calme-toi. C'est rien ma puce, Luxus est là avec nous. Il s'inquiète pour toi, tout comme moi. Tu veux bien qu'il reste ?

Lucy se contenta de baisser à nouveau la tête. Fried fit signe au blond de rester et de fermer derrière lui.

Luxus s'exécuta, fermant la porte au nez de son grand-père et plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il avait la gorge nouée, il avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait aucune vie dans le regard de la jeune femme. Son ami avait raison, elle était comme morte de l'intérieur. Seul les instincts de sa louve semblaient animer ce corps.

Il observa le jeune homme s'approcher lentement de la blonde tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres et réconfortants. Elle n'avait aucune réaction, comme si elle ne l'entendait pas.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable au blond, le second lieutenant parvint enfin aux côtés de son amie. Il passa lentement un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle était complètement gelée et se mit à grelotter en entrant en contact avec le corps chaud du jeune homme.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

Fried tira la couverture : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois elle est gelée. Comme si toute vie la quittait. _Il murmura pour la jeune femme._ On va vite te réchauffer ma puce. Ca va aller.

Luxus s'approcha et s'installa au pied du lit : Donne-là moi.

Fried : Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, j'ai l'habitude.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Je veux prendre soin d'elle. Laisse moi t'aider.

Fried observait le regard vert parsemé de bleu du futur Alpha. Son loup était à fleur de peau, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il prenne le contrôle, tant il était inquiet pour la blonde lui aussi. : Ma puce ? Luxus va s'approcher, d'accord ?

Elle releva juste la tête, le regard brillant, toujours dans le vide mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Fried lui fit signe de prendre place de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Luxus s'installa et lentement toucha l'épaule mise à nue par le t-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait. Aucune réaction. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'autre épaule, l'entoura de son bras et la fit doucement basculer contre lui. Elle se laissait faire, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Luxus avait la gorge serrée, elle qui était si pleine de vie il y a une heure encore, la voir dans cette état le rendait malade. Il appuya sa tête contre son torse, là ou son cœur battait et l'entourant de ses bras, la berça tendrement.

Fried les regardait en souriant doucement. Elle n'avait pas repoussé le blond, pour lui, c'était très bon signe.

Luxus lui caressait les cheveux lentement sans interruption dans un geste hypnotique.

Elle se laissait toujours faire, totalement amorphe.

Luxus soupira dans ses cheveux : Ca va aller, ma Belle. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je ne te laisserais jamais. Princesse, tu n'es pas toute seule.

Il sentit doucement la main de la blonde bouger et s'agripper à son haut.

Il regarda Fried et le vit, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait obtenu une réaction de sa part, ce que le vert n'avait jamais réussi.

Fried murmura : Je ne sais pas si c'est ta voix ou le surnom, mais continu.

Luxus la serra plus étroitement encore : Ma Princesse ? Laisse toi aller, laisse sortir ce qui te ronge depuis toutes ses années. _Elle enfoui le visage contre son torse. _Je ne connaissais pas ta mère, mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu sois aussi malheureuse par sa faute. _Elle releva lentement vers lui ses yeux baignés de larmes retenues. Il lui encadra le visages de ses grandes mains chaudes et lui embrassa tendrement le front._ Si tu veux hurler, si tu veux pleurer, fais-le, Fried et moi nous sommes là pour te soutenir.

Elle se mit à trembler violemment quand enfin, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toutes ses années se mirent à couler librement. Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'elle hurlait toute sa peine et sa colère et lui frappait le torse. Son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à pleurer la perte de sa mère. Quand il lui avait annoncé sa mort et qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, il l'avait violemment giflé en prétextant que si sa mère était dehors cette nuit là, c'était sûrement pour rencontrer un amant et qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un dans sa maison pleure une catin. Depuis se jour, Lucy n'avait plus jamais osé pleurer pour la plus grande perte qu'elle avait jamais ressenti, même après avoir été chassée de sa maison. Au lieu de ça, en ce jour maudit, elle se renfermait sur elle-même et s'il y avait quelques besoins naturels à accomplir, c'est sa louve qui prenait les commandes de son corps. Mais là, protégé par les bras puissant de Luxus, bercée par sa voix rauque d'inquiétude et rassurée par sa présence et celle familière de Fried… Enfin, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait extérioriser son chagrin sans crainte.

Elle pleura pendant de nombreuses heures, se vidant consciencieusement de toutes ses années de solitudes et de souffrances et jamais Luxus ne la lâcha et jamais Fried ne cessa de lui caresser le dos.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'elle fini par s'endormir d'un coup, complètement vidée de son énergie, d'avoir tant pleurer.

Luxus ne la lâcha toujours pas, il se contenta de s'allonger confortablement sur le lit avec elle. Fried en fit de même de l'autre côté de la blonde. : Merci. J'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant.

Luxus secoua la tête : Merci à toi d'être resté. Je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi mal l'an prochain, mais au moins elle sait qu'elle peut venir nous trouver, qu'on ne la laissera pas tomber.

Fried : Je ne serais pas parti, même si tu me l'avais demandé. J'aurais été incapable de l'abandonner, même en la sachant avec toi.

Luxus sourit : Elle a toute ta confiance et ta loyauté. Comment ça se fait que tu lui sois plus loyal à elle qu'à mon grand-père ?

Fried sourit tendrement en prenant la main de la blonde : Ne te méprend pas, j'aime beaucoup ton grand-père et je lui suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir accepté au sein de la meute, alors que je suis gay et que de nombreux Alphas m'auraient mis à mort pour ça. Mais, quand j'ai rencontré Lucy, sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis profondément attaché à elle. Elle est bien plus qu'un membre de la meute pour moi. Elle est une amie, une sœur, une confidente, une partenaire…Je l'aime tout simplement. Alors oui, c'est à elle que j'ai accordé toute ma confiance et ma loyauté et sans vouloir te vexer, pour ce qui est de la confiance, ton grand-père devra faire des pieds et des mains pour récupérer la mienne après la manière dont il l'a délaissé pendant mon absence. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de son attitude en ce jour, je pense que j'aurais directement proposé à Lucy de quitter la meute.

Luxus : Tout ça afin d'être sûr de ne plus devoir la quitter. Tout ça pour son bien à elle.

Fried acquiesça : Cela te choque que je sois prêt à faire ça pour elle ?

Luxus sourit en embrassant tendrement le front de sa belle endormie : Au contraire, ça me rassure. J'aime à savoir que quand nous serons devenu le couple dominant de la meute, tu seras là pour assurer ses arrières.

Fried : En fait, je pensais plutôt assurer vos arrières à tous les deux.

Luxus haussa les sourcils : A moi aussi ?

Fried passa la main dans les longs cheveux d'or : Si vous êtes liés, alors tu deviens important aussi pour moi. Et vous protéger sera non seulement mon devoir en tant que lieutenant, mais également un très grand honneur. Mais il faut d'abord qu'elle t'accepte.

Luxus ricana : Parce qu'après ça, tu crois qu'elle ne le fera pas ? Tu rêves. De toute façon, je l'ai prévenu ce matin, je ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir.

Fried fronça les sourcils : Ce matin ? Tu l'as vu ?

Luxus sourit : En fait, Artémis est venu dormir dans mon lit cette nuit.

Fried : Artémis ?

Luxus : Sa louve. Je trouve que ça lui va très bien. Elle est belle, forte et gracieuse comme cette déesse et la tâche sur son arrière train représente un croissant de lune.

Fried : Tu l'as baptisé. Elle a donné un nom à ton loup aussi ?

Luxus : Oui, elle l'a appelé Hadès, comme le dieu des enfers. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai pensé à Artémis.

Fried sourit : C'est donc elle qui a lancé le processus d'imprégnation en choisissant un nom pour ton loup.

Luxus : C'est ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le savait quand elle l'a fait, mais en gros, elle c'est fait prendre toute seule.

Fried observa le visage encore humide des larmes de son amie : Ho si elle le savait, je le lui ai dit quand elle a commencé à fréquenter des hommes. Je savais qu'elle exerçait un attrait certain sur de nombreux mâles et je ne voulais pas qu'un d'eux puisse la piéger d'une quelconque manière. Ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle et il n'y a rien de pire que de se retrouver lié pour la vie à une personne pour qui on éprouve au final que du mépris.

Luxus soupira : Oui, j'ai déjà pu constater les dégâts que cela peut faire.

Fried sourit : Au fait, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais Lucy s'est fait tatouer un croissant de lune exactement au même endroit que sa louve.

Luxus sourit : Elle a donc un tatouage sur la fesse droite ? Bordel, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Fried ricana : Comme s'il n'y avait que le tatouage qui t'intéressait.

Luxus : Chut, tu vas la réveiller, parle moins fort. Bien sûr que non il n'y a pas que le tatouage voyons, mais je demande quand même à voir.

Fried : Je suis certain que tu le verras bientôt, très bientôt même si j'en juge par la manière dont elle s'accroche à toi.

Luxus sourit : Et sinon, avec Gajeel ?

Fried : Comment tu es au courant ?

Luxus : J'ai mes sources figure toi. Alors ?

Fried rougit : Nos loups ne se sont pas encore rencontré, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je pense que c'est le bon.

Luxus lui serra la main : Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Fried : Merci.

Luxus : Je suis très content de savoir que nos deux lieutenants s'entendront aussi bien.

Fried : Vos deux lieutenants ?

Luxus : Je pensais proposer Gajeel pour te remplacer comme second lieutenant quand je serais en poste officiellement. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Fried sourit : Au contraire, et je pense que Gajeel en sera très flatté.

Luxus posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux en souriant : J'espère bien.

Fried sourit et s'allongea également tout contre la blonde.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par la respiration enfin apaisée de la jeune femme.

Lucy se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, mais bien au chaud, entourée des bras des deux hommes qui étaient collés à elle. Elle ferma ses yeux rougis quelques instant, profitant de ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle observa longuement le visage paisible du blond. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais en même temps, elle était très mal à l'aise. Comment se comporter avec lui désormais ? Pourrait-il toujours la considérer comme son égale ? Non, assurément pas. Elle soupira en s'extirpant silencieusement de son lit. Elle devait s'éloigner, elle n'oserait pas le regarder à nouveau en face. Pas après la journée d'hier. Pas encore. Il lui fallait d'abord réfléchir et pour ça, elle ne voyait pas de meilleur moyen qu'un combat. Ou plusieurs. Oui, plusieurs seraient sans doute nécessaire. Elle les regarda dormir tous les deux, ils se retrouvaient enlacé puisqu'elle n'occupait plus la place entre eux. Elle sortit en gloussant doucement. Ha si seulement elle avait eut un appareil photo. Elle soupira en prenant la direction du gymnase.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle trouva quelques hommes déjà à l'entraînement.

Natsu l'accueilli avec le sourire : Bonjour Lucy. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lucy : Combat. Maintenant. Tous.

Natsu haussa les sourcils devant le ton froid de la jeune femme : Heu… Tu veux combattre tous les hommes présents ?

Lucy acquiesça : Tous. Un par un.

Natsu : Heu… D'accord. _Il se tourna vers les sept hommes s'entraînants. _Les mecs ! Vous allez faire un combat d'entraînement avec Lucy, chacun votre tour. _Il observa l'attitude raide de la jeune femme. Visiblement, quelque chose la perturbait et elle avait besoin de se défouler. _Il faudra vous donner à fond ! Qui veut commencer ?

Aucune main ne se leva. Ils avaient tous remarqué la même chose que le jeune homme aux cheveux rose et sentaient qu'ils allaient passer un sal quart d'heure.

Lucy grimpa sur le ring et se tourna vers les huit hommes. Du doigt, elle les désigna les uns après les autres, donnant leur ordre de passage en finissant par le rose.

Natsu se pointa du doigt : Moi aussi ? Mais…

Lucy commença à s'échauffer : Tu manques d'entraînement. Ca te fera du bien.

Natsu grommela dans sa barbe : Ca j'en doute fort.

Lucy se redressa et haussa un sourcil : Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Natsu se frotta la nuque : Fais en sorte d'éviter de nous envoyer à l'infirmerie tu veux, on a tous des obligations après.

Lucy grogna : Ouais, ouais. De toute façon, c'est juste un échauffement. Bon, numéro un, en piste !

Elle enchaîna les combats rapidement. Ses adversaires n'étaient vraiment pas au niveau pour lui tenir tête. Elle fit tout de même attention à contrôler sa force pour ne pas risquer de blesser gravement ses adversaires, mais certains durent quand même faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Jet, le septième combattant, était au sol, la lèvre fendu, un œil au beurre noir et une cheville foulée. Natsu avala sa salive et allait monter sur le ring à son tour, quand la porte du gymnase claqua et que Sting entra.

Natsu sourit en l'appelant : Ha Sting, tu tombes très bien. Il faut que j'emmène Jet à l'infirmerie, tu peux me remplacer ici s'il te plait ?

Sting observa l'état du visage du jeune homme à terre et jugea qu'effectivement il lui fallait quelques soins. : Ok. Tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?

Natsu aida son ami à se lever et se retourna juste avant de passer la porte et de détaler : Juste un combat contre Lucy. Merci !

Sting s'apprêtait à le rappeler quand Lucy sauta du ring pour atterrir devant lui, les yeux plissés et le sourire mauvais.

Lucy : Tu comptes aller quelque part ? On a des comptes à régler toi et moi.

Sting avala difficilement sa salive et commença à reculer en voyant le regard haineux de la jeune femme : Heu…

Luxus s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se redressa en remarquant l'absence de la jeune femme. Il secoua le jeune homme encore endormi : Fried, réveille toi. Lucy est partie.

Fried émergea doucement : Quoi ?

Luxus se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Personne. : Ou elle peut être ?

Fried se frotta la tête : Cuisine, forêt, gymnase.

Luxus : Quoi ?

Fried soupira : Soit elle mange, soit elle cours, soit elle s'entraîne. Je ne vois que ça.

Luxus : Je vais voir à la cuisine alors. Elle n'a rien mangé hier, elle doit avoir faim.

Il sortit rapidement, pressé de retrouver la jeune femme et de savoir si elle allait mieux.

Fried sourit : Moi, j'aurais commencé par le gymnase.

Luxus entra dans la cuisine comme une bombe et observa toute la pièce, mais il ne vit pas la blonde.

Erza s'approcha : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Luxus ne la regarda pas, observant tous les recoins : Pourquoi tu es là ? C'est Mira qui devait faire le petit déjeuner ce matin.

Erza : Elle a dû aller soigné quelques gars à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, Lucy les a laminés avant que Natsu ne lui jette Sting dans les pattes pour se sauver.

Luxus la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux et elle s'empressa de baisser le regard devant celui inquisiteur du jeune homme. Il esquissa un sourire devant se signe évident de soumission et haussa un sourcil en enregistrant enfin l'information : Lucy est au gymnase avec Sting ?

Erza hocha la tête : En tout cas elle y était il y a vingt minutes quand Natsu est venu chercher Mira. Je me demande dans quel état va en ressortir Sting.

Luxus gronda : Mort.

Erza écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se retourné pour partir : Pardon ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers le gymnase. En approchant, il entendit des cris, mais n'accéléra pas l'allure, il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix du blond.

Lucy était sur un Sting méconnaissable. Des bleus, bosses et coupures recouvraient son corps à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sans que son sang ne coule, ce qui pourtant ne l'empêchait pas de s'agiter.

Lucy grogna en lui serrant la gorge : Alors ?! Dit moi ! Pourquoi tu as organisé ça ? Je sais que c'est toi ! Minerva serait venu régler ses comptes directement avec moi, elle n'aurait pas attaqué un autre membre de la meute.

Sting murmura : Salope ! Tout est de ta faute !

Luxus entra discrètement dans le gymnase et fit attention à rester hors de vu.

Lucy relâcha la pression : Et pourquoi c'est de ma faute ?

Sting cracha : Tu devais finir avec moi ! Pas avec se bâtard blond ! Je voulais ce poste, je devais enfin monter en grade grâce à toi. C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis dans cette meute ou il n'y a que des cons. Mais tu n'as pas voulu que je te marque. Tu as préféré le choisir lui et cette pédale. Si j'ai dû en arriver là, c'est de ta faute. _Il réussi à inverser leur position et la domina en l'étranglant lentement._ Et c'est pas fini, je me vengerais de tous les affronts que tu m'as fait. De la manière dont tu m'as traité. _Il sera encore sa prise._ Par ta faute, je suis devenu la risée de la meute, mais ça ne durera plus. _Il posa sa main libre sur son sein qu'il malaxa durement, marquant sa peau de ses doigts._ J'aurais ma vengeance, et toi aussi je t'aurais. _Il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son membre dressé. _Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te baiserais et je t'aurais. Tu m'appartiendras ! Sale pute.

Lucy lui fit les yeux doux et lui caressa doucement les bras alors que dans son étonnement, il relâchait la pression sur sa gorge, la laissant respirer librement.

Lucy soupira, laissant ses doigts courir sur son torse vers le bas : Sting… Tu voulais évoluer dans la hiérarchie de la meute en me prenant pour compagne ? Pourquoi moi ?

Sting grogna de plaisir sous la caresse : Tu étais la femelle la plus forte des toutes les meutes réunies et tu étais célibataire. Quelle belle aubaine pour moi. Mais il faut dire que ton corps de déesse n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je vais enfin te baiser comme la chienne que tu es.

Lucy caressa son membre doucement, puis se saisi de ses testicules et les pressa rudement le faisant hurler de douleur : Sal chien ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?! _elle le força à reculer pour pouvoir se redresser. _Pour moi tu dis. Mais tout ce que tu as toujours fait, ça a toujours été dans ton intérêt à toi et c'est tout. _Elle continuait à exercer une pression sur ses parties intimes, le faisant toujours crier. _Tu aurais voulu me manipuler, mais tu n'y es pas arrivée et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux autant. _Elle l'étrangla à nouveau, le faisant taire en limitant son aire._ Pas parce que je suis destinée à Luxus, mais bien parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde qui a toujours voulu bien plus que ce qu'elle méritait. _Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner ce que tu mérites. _Elle accentua la pression de ses deux mains. _Exactement ce que tu mérites.

Une ombre les surplombas, Sting écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

Luxus repoussa doucement Lucy qui ne savait trop comment réagir devant lui, se doutant qu'il avait tout entendu et vu. Il releva l'ancien Sabertooth en le tenant par la gorge.

Luxus : Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as quitté ta meute pour venir chez nous, uniquement dans le but de t'approprier Lucy pour monter en grade. Et comme elle refuse de t'appartenir, tu préfères la tuer ou me faire tuer. Tu n'as jamais pensé à accéder au poste de lieutenant en faisant comme elle ou comme Fried, en montrant que tu en étais digne ? Quoi que, il est vrai que tu ne le mérites pas. Mais comme je ne veux pas que Lucy se salisse les mains et ai ta mort sur la conscience… _il resserra sa prise, brisant presque la trachée de sa proie._ C'est donc moi qui vais me charger de te donner ta récompense. Ton ultime récompense.

Lucy fronçait les sourcils en entendant le blond parler. Il la considérait donc si faible à présent qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tuer un traître qui ne méritait que ça ? Il lui volait sa revanche.

Luxus transforma uniquement ses mains, laissant pousser ses ongles qui devinrent de longues griffes acérées. De ses griffes, il transperça la gorge du blond atteignant sa colonne vertébrale et sectionnant sa moelle épinière.

En quelques secondes seulement, le blond retomba inanimé et désarticulé sur le sol, la tête ne tenant plus que par quelques lambeaux de peau.

Luxus s'essuya les mains sur les vêtements en lambeau du corps et se tourna vers la blonde, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir son visage crispé par la colère. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'approcher qu'elle se jetait sur lui en le frappant de toutes ses forces. Elle était rapide, il n'avait que le temps de parer ses attaques.

Lucy cria : Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Il était à moi !

Luxus para une nouvelle attaque, dirigée directement vers sa gorge : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais manger quelque chose et retourner te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos.

Lucy enragea en l'écoutant, elle n'était donc plus que ça à ses yeux, une faible femme qu'il fallait choyer et protéger : Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, je fais ce que je veux. Et il était de mon droit de donner la mort à cette petite merde. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir !

Luxus fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait donc pas de lui, pour lui demander ainsi de rester en dehors de cette histoire ? C'était pourtant elle qui avait déclenché l'imprégnation entre leur deux loups. Elle continuait de le frapper, son visage n'était animé que par la colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste la préserver. Sa louve avait semblée tellement dégoûtée par elle-même l'autre jour, quand elle avait dû tuer ce loup qui était pourtant son ennemi, il avait juste voulu la protéger de cette émotion.

Il réussi à passer dans son dos et l'immobilisa en passant ses bras autour de son buste.

Elle lui mordit rudement le bras.

Luxus grogna, mais ne la relâcha pas. Il murmura à son oreille. : Je ne te frapperais pas et je ne te laisserais pas te faire du mal. _Elle enfonça encore plus ses dents. _Tout ce que tu fais là, c'est que tu es en train de me marquer Princesse.

Lucy rua pour tenter de lui échapper : Il était à moi ! Après tout ce qu'il m'en avait fait baver, c'était à moi de lui régler son compte ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger.

Luxus resserra sa prise : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

Lucy : Menteur ! Tu ne veux pas que je me salisse les mains ou que j'ai sa mort sur la conscience ?! Il était à moi ! Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer !

Luxus : C'est sur ma tête qu'il a mit un contrat je te signale. Moi aussi, j'avais le droit de le tuer. Et je pense que tu t'es bien assez défoulé avant que j'arrive.

Lucy se débattait de toutes ses forces : Je devais le tuer ! Il voulait… Il a voulu… _Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que ce qui la mettait dans une telle rage, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait voulu se servir d'elle ou qu'il ait voulu la violer. Non, ce qui enflammait son sang, c'était le fait qu'il avait voulu faire tuer le blond parce qu'il lui était destiné. _C'était à moi de le tuer ! Je voulais le tuer ! Tu m'as pris ma revanche !

Luxus la lâcha et la retourna, faisant face à ses yeux qui avaient à nouveau pris la couleur de sa louve : Tu veux une revanche ? Tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que je sais que tu n'es pas faible ? Viens avec moi !

Lucy se calma instantanément : Quoi ?

Luxus : Ecoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de te prendre pour une faible, mais après tout ce qu'il a dit et ce qu'il voulait te faire… Et puis, tu l'as touché… C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne l'avais pas touché comme ça, j'aurais pu te le laisser, mais…

Lucy gronda : Ma faute ?! Alors tu es donc comme lui ?

Luxus grogna et l'immobilisa en lui tenant les épaules : Arrête ! Juste avant que tu ne les lui broies, il a aimé que tu le touches ! Tu comprends ?! Je ne peux pas supporter une chose pareil ! Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher un autre homme que moi de cette manière !

Lucy : Qui te dit que j'ai envi de te toucher comme ça ?

Luxus lui caressa la joue, se calmant immédiatement : Je le sens en toi. Et je le sais parce que moi aussi j'en ai envi.

Lucy plissa les yeux : Fais plutôt attention à ce que je ne te fasse pas la même chose qu'à lui.

Luxus lui caressa la lèvre en souriant : Tu peux toujours essayer, mais c'est toi qui en pâtira si je ne peux plus m'en servir pendant quelques temps.

Lucy : Si je t'arrache ton service trois pièces, c'est pas pendant quelques temps que tu ne pourras plus t'en servir. _Elle esquissa un sourire. _Et puis, j'ai un god qui pourra aisément te remplacer.

Luxus se pencha vers ses lèvres : Crois moi, princesse, je suis bien meilleur que ton jouet.

Lucy : Ca, c'est encore à voir.

Luxus l'embrassa brièvement avant qu'elle ne recule la tête, bien trop sensible à ses baiser : Je ne demande qu'à te le prouver. _Il se redressa. _Mais en attendant, tu viens ou pas ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Ou ça ?

Luxus haussa un sourcils en souriant : Et bien, les ordures, on les jette à la poubelle. Et il me semble que Sabertooth est plein de déchets, alors un de plus ou un de moins, ils ne verront pas la différence.

Lucy sourit franchement : Fais attention, je pourrais finir par t'aimer si tu agis toujours comme ça.

Luxus lui vola un rapide baiser avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir : Je ne demande que ça, Princesse. Et je te lance un défis, celui qui en dégomme le plus, gagne les services de l'autres pendant une semaine. On y va ?

Lucy : Je relève ton défis, mais on n'ira pas seuls.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Qui tu veux prendre avec nous ?

Lucy sourit : Natsu m'a dit que Rufus et Orga ne sont pas passé hier, nous allons donc en profiter pour les récupérer. Fried et Gajeel viendront avec nous et repartiront tout de suite avec les deux autres. A mon avis, ils auront besoin de soins.

Luxus sourit : Très bien. On va les chercher ?

Lucy se gratta l'oreille, gênée : En fait, si tu me laisse faire, on aura pas besoin de se déplacer.

Luxus haussa un sourcil : Et comment tu comptes faire ?

Lucy souffla en fermant les yeux et se concentra. Avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle et Fried et elle et Gajeel, les deux jeunes hommes connaissaient parfaitement sa signature énergétique et savaient reconnaître son appel. Elle lâcha donc la bride à sa puissance et la laissa se répandre dans la pièce puis au dehors, dans les couloirs, la cuisine, les chambres. Rapidement, tout le bâtiment et le territoire fut saturé de l'aura de dominante de Lucy. Elle ne savait pas ou ils étaient, elle avait donc poussé sa puissance au maximum. Les plus hauts gradés dans la hiérarchie hoquetèrent, alors que les soumis tombèrent à genoux en sentant la vague les frapper, mais ils comprirent que l'appel ne leur était pas destiné. Fried discutait avec son Alpha quand il ressenti l'appel de la jeune femme.

Makarov écarquilla les yeux, jamais encore il n'avait senti une telle puissance, à part chez son petit-fils. A eux deux, ils seraient le couple Alpha le plus puissant que Fairy Tail ait jamais connu.

Fried se leva rapidement, s'inclina et sorti en courant sans dire un mot.

Gajeel qui était dehors, sur le terrain d'entraînement, coupa court aux exercices et fila en courant dans la direction de l'appel.

Lucy avait le visage levé vers le plafond, elle rayonnait littéralement de puissance. Luxus c'était approché d'elle, totalement subjugué et excité au plus haut point par l'aura qu'elle émettait. Il ressentait son appel, et bien qu'il ne lui soit pas adressé, il ressentait un besoin viscéral d'y répondre.

Quand elle comprit que les deux hommes arrivaient, elle stoppa la vague et mit à nouveau un verrou mental à la puissance de sa louve. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien.

Luxus ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il l'attrapa par les fesses, la souleva et lui dévora sauvagement la bouche dans un baiser brûlant en la collant contre le mur et se frottant à elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils furent interrompu pas les deux jeunes hommes qui entraient avec fracas dans le gymnase.

Lucy se décolla de ces lèvres inquisitrices, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

Luxus posa la tête sur son épaule en soufflant : Ce n'est que partie remise. _Il lui lécha la clavicule._ Je vais gagner le défis et tu seras à mon service pour toute une semaine, Princesse.

Lucy le repoussa doucement, se laissant glisser le long du mur : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Gajeel se racla la gorge : On dérage peut-être ? Vu la manière employé pour nous appeler, je pensais que c'était urgent.

Lucy s'approcha, les lèvres rouges et gonflées de la passion du blond. Elle les embrassa tour à tour sur la joue : Merci d'avoir fait si vite.

Fried sourit en comprenant qu'en fait, s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, elle aurait cédée aux avances du blond et que le fait qu'elle se laisse autant faire par lui, lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle devait avoir l'impression de perdre son indépendance et son individualité. Ce que pour quelqu'un de très solitaire comme elle, était très dure à accepter.

Gajeel s'approcha et donna une grande claque dans le dos du blond qui lui, avait le front appuyé contre le mur pour tenter de calmer son érection. : Ben alors, mec, t'es pas content de nous voir ? _il sentit l'excitation émaner de tous les pores de la peau du jeune homme. _Ha merde. Désolé pour toi mec.

Luxus grogna sans se retourner : Tire toi, putain.

Gajeel : C'est bon, tu finiras pas tirer ton coup, pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable.

Luxus lui attrapa l'épaule : Tu crois que c'est ça ? S'il ne s'agissait que de tirer un coup, n'importe quelle fille ferait l'affaire. Bordel, elle m'excite comme jamais. J'ai de plus en plus besoin de la posséder, et soit elle me repousse, soit on est interrompu. Je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Gajeel eut un sourire compatissant : Ne lui en veut pas, j'ai mis un temps fou pour qu'enfin elle se livre un peu à moi. Elle a besoin de temps pour accorder sa confiance. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu en entrant, tu es plutôt bien parti. Montre lui que tu ne veux pas l'enfermer dans une jolie cage dorée et elle devrait se laisser vraiment approcher.

Luxus souffla : Je pense plus à l'enfermer dans ma chambre ou à l'emmener au cœur de la forêt dans un petit coin tranquille qu'à l'enfermer dans une cage, je t'assure.

Gajeel rit : Alors ça devrait bien se passer.

Fried : Alors, ça avance bien vous deux ?

Lucy : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Fried fronça les sourcils : Vu comment tu t'es accroché à lui cette nuit, et ce que vous faisiez quand on est arrivé, je pensais que…

Lucy : C'est lui qui a tué Sting. Je le tenais, j'avais toutes les informations qu'il me fallait, j'allais l'achever et il est intervenu.

Fried : Il avait quand même essayé de le faire tuer, il avait de bonnes raisons de le vouloir mort.

Lucy : Moi aussi j'avais de bonnes raisons. Entre autre le fait qu'il a voulu m'utiliser pour monter en grade et qu'il a voulu me violer.

Fried fit un sourire en coin : Et quelle est l'autre ? _il la vit froncer les sourcils. _Tu as dit entre autre, alors quelle est la dernière raison pour laquelle tu voulais le tuer ? _elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position butée. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura. _Ce ne serait pas justement parce qu'il a voulu faire tuer Luxus par hasard ?

Lucy le repoussa : Je ne veux pas en parler ! Ni de cette nuit, c'est bien clair ?!

Fried lui caressa tendrement les cheveux : Ma puce, je te connais, je sais que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces sentiments. Mais il n'est pas comme ton père, ici, personne ne lui ressemble. Tu peux être telle que tu es, pas besoin de te cacher. Il t'acceptera entièrement. _Il lui releva le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _Ma puce, il te veut entièrement. Je l'ai vu cette nuit, que ce soit le bon ou le mauvais, il prendra tout de toi.

Lucy repoussa sa main : C'est ça le problème, il prendra tout et il me restera quoi à part mes yeux pour pleurer ?

Fried : Tu auras tout de lui, ce n'est pas négligeable. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça. C'est pour ça que tu as donné un nom à son loup. Tu voulais être sûre de l'avoir rien que pour toi. Pourquoi reculer maintenant alors que tu n'as plus le choix ?

Lucy : Ca suffit, je refuse d'en parler maintenant.

Luxus et Gajeel s'approchèrent.

Fried sourit à son compagnon et se tourna vers les deux blonds : Au fait, pourquoi tu nous as appelé ?

Luxus sourit en leur indiquant le corps : On va aller balancer ça à la décharge et en récupérer deux personnes qui n'ont rien à y faire. On a besoin de vous pour ramener les deux qui doivent sans doute être blessés, pendant qu'on s'occupe du reste.

Gajeel fit un grand sourire carnassier : Vous allez mettre la pâtée à Sabertooth ? Je veux en être !

Luxus : Désolé, y a trop en jeu. Vous, vous devez vous assurer de ramener sains et saufs les deux gars.

Fried : Et c'est qui ces gars ?

Gajeel : Y a quoi en jeu ? Je veux me battre, moi !

Lucy sourit : Rufus et Orga doivent intégrer notre meute.

Gajeel : Oye, vous m'écoutez ?

Luxus : Celui qui dégommera le moins de personne sera au service de l'autre pendant une semaine. Alors tu nous excuseras, mais ça se passera entre Lucy et moi.

Fried sourit alors que son compagnon faisait la grimace, clairement déçu. Il se pencha à son oreille : Ne fais pas cette tête, on fera un combat toi et moi avec le même enjeu.

Gajeel haussa un sourcil : Tu as déjà gagné d'avance.

Fried lui mordilla discrètement l'oreille : Je sais, c'est ça qui est bon.

Lucy se racla la gorge : Bon, on peut y aller ? Parce que je vous signale que pendant qu'on parle tranquillement, Minerva est peut être en train de se défouler sur deux innocents.

Luxus attrapa le corps qu'il jeta sur son épaule et se tourna vers les autres : Quand on arrivera près de leur territoire, on se séparera. Vous, vous irez chercher Rufus et Orga, Lucy vous indiquera la direction à prendre, elle connaît leurs odeurs. Et nous, Princesse, on ira directement à leur point de ralliement pour leur remettre leur cadeau et le nôtre.

Tous les quatre sortirent rapidement du bâtiment et partirent en courant vers les terres de leurs ennemis.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalement, comme les deux personnes qu'ils devaient récupérer étaient dans la même direction que les deux blonds devaient prendre, ils restèrent ensemble, suivant la blonde qui elle, suivait la piste olfactive. C'est en même temps, qu'ils sentirent une forte odeur de sang.

Lucy, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, se mit à courir en direction d'une petite cabane isolée et délabrée. Elle défonça la porte sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait et entra.

Les garçons suivaient à quelques mètres derrière et en l'entendant pousser un petit cri, accélérèrent l'allure.

Fried fut le premier des trois à entrer et s'immobilisa en voyant l'état des deux hommes.

Rufus et Orga avaient visiblement étaient passé à tabac, et récemment, à en juger par l'état de leurs blessures encore sanguinolentes. Normalement, leur métabolisme de garou aurait déjà dû les guérir, mais ils étaient tellement amochés que leur système immunitaire ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Luxus entra à la suite de Gajeel. Il jeta négligemment le corps de Sting sur le sol et s'approcha des deux hommes.

Orga gémit quand le blond le retourna doucement : Non, ça suffit. Qu'on en finisse.

Lucy s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa délicatement une main sa joue en murmurant : Chut. C'est nous. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, nous allons vous sortir de là. Ils ne vous toucherons plus.

Le blessé lui saisi la main et ouvrit enfin et avec du mal, ses yeux tuméfiés : C'est toi, blondinette ? Comment va Rufus ?

C'est Gajeel qui lui répondit : Il est inconscient et mal en point aussi, mais une fois qu'on l'aura ramené en sécurité et soigné, ça ira.

Fried s'accroupi et souleva délicatement le blessé. : Je m'occupe de lui. Gaj, occupe toi de Orga s'il te plait.

Lucy arrêta le brun dans son geste et passa à nouveau sa main sur la joue du blessé pour attirer son attention et lui parla d'une voix douce : Ils se sont tous ligués contre vous ? Toute la meute ?

Orga hocha la tête : On n'a pas réussi à leur tenir tête plus de quelques minutes. Tous ensemble, ils étaient trop fort.

Lucy lui embrassa délicatement le front, l'enveloppant de sa puissance et du sentiment de sécurité que la Meute procurait : Ne t'en veux pas. A eux tous contre vous deux, vous n'aviez aucune chance. _Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son ton se durcit. _Je suppose que maintenant ils fêtent leur si belle victoire ? Ou sont-ils ?

Orga l'observa attentivement avant de lâcher : Ils sont tous parti dans un bar qui porte le nom de la meute. Il est juste à la lisière de notre territoire. Ils n'ont laissé aucun garde ici, comme nous ne risquions pas de nous enfuir…

Lucy fit signe à Gajeel de le prendre. : Ne t'inquiète plus de rien, Luxus et moi allons régler cette histoire. _Elle fit un sourire carnassier. _Je crois que d'ici peu, le territoire de Fairy Tail va s'agrandire.

Orga soupira : Fais attention à toi, blondinette. Ils se sont laissé embobiné par Minerva. Ils sont fort et surtout mauvais.

Lucy se redressa et laissa un peu de sa puissance de dominante s'élever dans l'air : Moins que moi, quand on s'en prend à ceux qui son sous ma protection. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis. _Allez-y. Emmenez-les directement à l'infirmerie, à cette heure-ci, Polyussica doit y être. Si elle n'est pas là, envoyez Mira en attendant de la trouver. En dehors d'elles deux, ne prévenez que l'Alpha. Qu'ils restent au secret jusqu'à notre retour. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Fried et Gajeel hochèrent gravement la tête : Bien.

Fried poursuivi, inquiet : Fais attention à toi, ma puce.

Lucy sourit, les yeux virant complètement à l'or : C'est à eux de faire attention. Filez !

Les deux hommes partirent aussi vite que possible avec leurs fardeaux, faisant le maximum pour les secouer le moins possible.

Luxus ramassa le corps du blond et tourna vers la blonde des yeux bleu arctique. Son loup ne demandait qu'à venger les deux hommes qu'il considérait déjà comme faisant parti de sa meute : Tu sais ou se trouve ce bar ?

Lucy inspira un grand coup pour retrouver sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale, seules quelques paillettes dorés étaient encore visibles : Il est en direction du nord, à environ cinq kilomètres, dans une petite clairière juste à la sortie de leur territoire.

Luxus sourit en sortant : N'oublies pas, le perdant sera au service de l'autre pendant une semaine.

Lucy le suivit en courant : Je sais déjà ce que je vais te faire faire. Tu vas t'occuper de ma salle de bain !

Luxus rit : Moi aussi je sais, et c'est de moi que tu vas t'occuper.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur s'affolait positivement à l'idée de toucher, caresser et même goûter le jeune homme : Hors de question !

Luxus lui donna une tape sur les fesses : Tu n'auras pas le choix, Princesse. _Il souffla à son oreille. _Je te veux sous moi, sur moi, dans toutes les positions et crois-moi, tu vas en redemander. Depuis le temps que j'en ai envi, tu ne sortiras pas de ma chambre tant que tu auras encore la force de marcher.

Lucy sentit une grande chaleur l'envahir, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau : C'est n'importe quoi. Si je ne peux sortir que quand je ne pourrais plus marcher, je ne vois pas comment je suis sensée sortir, justement.

Luxus sourit : Dans ce cas, tu ne sortiras jamais de ma chambre et je pourrais user de ton corps à ma guise, pour l'éternité.

Lucy grogna pour cacher son trouble : Tu vas plutôt récurer ma salle de bain à quatre pattes, avec une brosse à dent quand j'aurais gagnée, oui.

Luxus ronronna : Mmmm, à quatre pattes, comme ça aussi j'aimerais te prendre.

Lucy se stoppa : Ca suffit ! Regarde, voilà leur lieu de rassemblement.

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la grande porte, bien que cette précaution était inutile vu le raffut à l'intérieur et l'absence de garde à l'extérieur.

Luxus attrapa le corps par la ceinture de son pantalon et le lança, tel une boule de bowling macabre qu'il envoya directement dans la porte, la faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres. La tête de Sting se détacha et roula lugubrement jusqu'aux pieds de la seule chaise positionnée sur une estrade, de façon à surplomber les autres.

Tous le monde dans la pièce se stoppa. A vu de nez, ils étaient une trentaine de personnes.

Minerva se redressa et regarda ce qui avait butté contre sa chaise : Qu'est ce que… Sting ?!

Lucy siffla, attirant l'attention sur eux : Nous te rendons ton déchet ! A l'avenir, tu seras gentille de garder tes ordures chez toi !

Minerva sourit sournoisement en s'affalant négligemment dans son siège : Tiens, tiens, tiens… La petite pétasse blonde nous fait l'honneur de sa visite. Makarov n'a donc pas besoin que tu le suces aujourd'hui ? Ou tu n'as pas réussi à trouver sa queue toute racornie ?

Lucy sourit et s'avança au centre de la pièce en ondulant lentement des hanches, totalement consciente de l'attention des hommes tournées vers elle ou plutôt, vers son corps : Dis-moi, crevure, qu'est ce qui te met tant hors de toi ? Est-ce parce que Sting m'a préféré à toi, malgré ton statut haut placé ? Ou bien, le fait que ce soit moi qui t'ai appris à quel point Rufus n'en n'avait rien à faire de toi ? Ou encore, le fait que Orga et Rufus sont maintenant en sécurité chez nous et sous notre protection ? Ou alors, c'est peut être le fait que j'ai toujours été plus forte que toi ? Quoi que, c'est peut être tout ça en même temps ?

Minerva se redressa, les poings serrés de colère. Comment cette pétasse osait lui sortir ce genre de chose devant sa meute ?! Elle ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront ! Mais la priorité, était de s'assurer que les deux traîtres étaient toujours là. Du doigt, elle désigna un homme au hasard : Toi ! Va voir si ce qu'elle dit des prisonniers est vrai.

Luxus bloqua le passage, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé : Personne ne sortira d'ici. Vivant en tout cas.

Minerva observa le jeune homme de haut en bas et se lécha les lèvres : Et qui es-tu beau blond ? Tu veux pas venir faire un tour avec moi dans un coin tranquille et laisser cette fausse blonde s'amuser avec mes hommes ?

Luxus grogna, montrant les dents : Plutôt m'arracher la queue !

Lucy ricana : Pardon, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Luxus, Chéri, je te présente la pire raclure de tous les temps, Minerva couche-toi-là, louve qui se croit dominante et qui exerce son pouvoir de manière despotique, en utilisant la traîtrise et le meurtre pour parvenir à ses fins et visiblement aussi pour se construire un harem, vu qu'elle a réussi à faire éliminer toutes les femelles de sa meute.

Luxus haussa légèrement les sourcils à l'entente du petit surnom affectueux, mais ne releva pas et se contenta de se poster derrière la blonde tranquillement. Par ce petit geste anodin, il lui signifiait en fait qu'il assurait ses arrières et la laissait mener la danse comme elle l'entendait.

Minerva se redressa : Espèce de…

Lucy fit un grand sourire : Minerva, je te présente Luxus, loup infiniment plus dominant que toi, futur Alpha de la Meute Fairy Tail et… _elle s'appuya contre le torse du blond qu'elle avait senti s'approcher et posa les mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste possessif._ Ha oui, mon compagnon.

Minerva cracha, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : Ton quoi ?! Impossible qu'une pute telle que toi se soit trouvé un compagnon. _Elle lança son aura de dominante sur le groupe, écrasant la volonté de ses subalternes._ Attaquez-les. Amusez-vous donc avec la fille, mais n'abîmez pas le garçon. Je veux pouvoir jouer avec lui.

Luxus embrassa la gorge de la blonde en souriant : Tu t'amuses bien, Princesse ?

Lucy se tourna vers lui, les yeux dorés pleins de malice : Ce n'est que le début, Chéri. Mais je te préviens, la chienne est à moi. _Elle lui caressa le torse et le griffa sensuellement. _On ne bave pas sur ce qui m'appartient !

Luxus souffla, approchant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme : Je t'appartient donc ? Tu ne tenais pas le même discours, tout à l'heure.

Les hommes de Sabertooth commencèrent à les encercler lentement, sur leurs gardes. Les deux blonds les ignoraient totalement.

Lucy sourit : Je t'ai appartenu dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Comme Hadès m'appartient. Pour Lucy par contre, elle a encore quelques réticences, mais ne t'inquiètes pas…

Luxus fronça les sourcils en analysant vraiment le visage et les yeux de la blonde et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le réel sens de ses paroles : Tu es Artémis ? Mais… comment ?

Lucy/Artémis sourit tendrement : Elle est tellement en colère… Elle ne supporte pas que l'autre pimbêche te convoite… Et puis, j'ai tellement eu l'habitude avant, de prendre les commandes de son corps… Elle est parfois têtue, mais nous ne faisons qu'une elle et moi… Nos sentiments ne font qu'un… _elle lui caressa la joue._ Elle craint tellement le rejet et la perte… _Son visage se crispa. Lucy n'était pas contente du tout que sa louve ait ainsi tout dévoilé au blond et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps._

Luxus compris vite le problème : Laisse-là revenir. Nous avons un combat à mener, et c'est ensemble que nous allons le faire. Tous les quatre réunis. _Il fit un sourire en coin. _Comme ça elle ne pourra pas dire que c'est ta faute, quand elle aura perdu notre paris.

Les yeux de la blonde redevinrent normaux, bien que des éclats d'or demeuraient toujours à sa surface. Elle cracha : Rêve, c'est moi qui vais gagner et je vais commencer par tuer cette roulure.

Luxus eut un sourire suffisant : Parce qu'elle me veut ?

La meute ennemie s'approcha encore, leur coupant toute retraite éventuelle.

Lucy grogna, vraiment mécontente contre sa louve : Parce que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle me cherche ! Ne rêve pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Luxus lui embrassa l'épaule et se mit dos à elle et face à ses futurs adversaires : Moi aussi je t'aime, Princesse.

Lucy souffla en se retournant : Pfff. Tu ne me connais même pas.

Luxus soupira : Et pourtant…

Minerva s'avança dans le cercle : On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Vous voulez baiser aussi ?

Luxus grogna : Je ne la baiserai jamais !

Lucy se tourna vers lui alors que Minerva souriait comme un chat qui a attrapé une souris.

Luxus regarda la blonde tendrement : Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour, Princesse.

Lucy rougit violemment, ne pouvant se contenir devant le regard polaire et pourtant si brûlant du jeune homme.

Minerva fit une grimace agacée : On peut participer ou tu estimes qu'on dérange ?

Lucy montra les dents et laissa son aura de dominante se répandre dans la pièce, supplantant largement celle de la brune et faisant imperceptiblement reculer sa meute. : Le seul fait que tu respires me dérange, morue. Mais je vais vite remédier à ce problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Minerva se mit vite à couvert quand Lucy tenta de lui sauter dessus, tout en amorçant sa transformation. De ce fait, la louve tomba sur un des subalterne. C'est tous crocs dehors qu'elle lui atterrit dessus, alors que Hadès poussait un long hurlement signifiant que la chasse était ouverte.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le sol et qu'elle lui arrachait la moitié du visage, le faisant hurler de douleur. Les hommes autour, en voyant le sang perler de la gueule de la blanche, reculèrent vivement.

La louve grogna. Sa domination sur eux était telle, qu'ils ne pouvaient se transformer sans son consentement. C'était déloyal, mais elle voulait faire vite. Elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour les deux blessés.

Le grand loup noir avait déjà abattu trois adversaires. Il jappa pour rappeler l'enjeu du pari à sa compagne.

Artémis égorgea sa proie et sauta rapidement sur la suivante.

Hadès mordait, griffait, arrachait tous les membres qui passaient à sa portée. Il avait parfaitement senti l'appétit sexuel des hommes s'éveiller quand ils avaient lorgner la blonde. Et jamais il ne permettrait à quiconque de toucher à un seul cheveu de cette dernière. Rien qu'en la regardant, ils la salissaient. Elle qui était si pure. Il avait vu l'attitude qu'elle avait eut avec le blessé, une lumière farouchement protectrice avait illuminé son regard. Cette femelle était la bonté même et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Artémis venait d'éviscérer son onzième adversaire et sautait déjà à la gorge du suivant. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas de vue la brune qui essayait de se frayer discrètement un chemin vers la sortie. La Lâche !

Hadès décapita d'un puissant coup de patte son treizième adversaire et se tourna enfin vers celui qu'il cherchait. Cet homme sentait mauvais, il était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et c'est de lui que provenait toujours cette odeur d'excitation sexuelle qu'il sentait. Celui-ci aimait voir mourir les gens, il y prenait du plaisir. Un sérial-killer en puissance.

Alors qu'il allait se faire attaquer, l'homme se saisit d'un de ses camarade et le lança vers le grand loup noir. Espérant ainsi gagner du temps pour s'enfuir.

Mais Hadès tua l'homme rapidement et lâcha la bride à sa puissance qui, venant s'ajouter à celle de la blonde, cloua les trois personnes restantes sur place.

Artémis acheva son dernier adversaire et repris forme humaine. Deux personnes restantes.

Lucy était nue et magnifique, comme Venus sortant de l'eau, même si à la place d'eau, c'est de sang qu'elle était recouverte. Elle rejeta sa chevelure mouchetée de rouge en arrière d'un geste gracieux, tout en fixant Minerva d'un sourire sadique.

Hadès laissa place à son humain en grognant, remarquant bien le regard malsain de l'autre homme sur le corps nu de sa compagne.

Luxus gronda : Tu ne la toucheras jamais.

Homme : Pourtant, je pourrais lui faire prendre son pied.

Luxus sourit, mauvais : La seule chose que tu obtiendrais d'elle, c'est la castration. De moi par contre, tu auras bien plus.

L'homme était à quatre pattes et soufflait, il avait du mal à respirer correctement avec cette puissance magique qui l'écrasait : Je ne veux rien de toi.

Luxus s'approcha lentement et posa la main sur la nuque offerte de son adversaire : Pourtant, je vais te faire un petit cadeau que tu ne peux refuser.

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive : La vie ?

Luxus montra les dents : Bien plus doux. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'elle. Pour toi, il n'y a que la Mort.

Et d'une main experte, il brisa la nuque de sa forte poigne. Le corps sans vie de l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Lucy surplombait la brune qui avait du mal à se relever, tant la puissance des deux blonds combinaient était écrasante. Elle sourit : Alors vermine, te voilà enfin à ta place, à ramper.

Minerva ne put soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes tant la louve lui semblait supérieure. Elle grogna : Et que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Lucy lui saisi la gorge et la força à se relever : Je n'ai pas dit plus tôt que j'allais te tuer ? Il me semble bien que si. Et je tiens toujours parole. Alors, Minerva, on fait ça doucement, ou rapidement ?

La brune regardait le blond qui attendait patiemment et Lucy y capta un éclair de convoitise.

La blonde lui griffa le ventre violemment : C'est un simple avertissement. Tu peux espérer tout ce que tu veux, jamais il ne te sauvera et jamais je ne te le laisserais. Tu as fait bien trop de mal autour de toi pour continuer à vivre. Il est temps pour toi de rendre des comptes.

Minerva suffoquait lentement dans la poigne d'acier de la jeune femme. Elle lui griffa les bras, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise : Et à qui, à toi ? Crève !

Lucy sourit en enfonçant lentement ses griffes dans les chaires tendres de sa gorge et souffla : Ho non, je n'ai que faire de tes excuses minables pour justifier ta conduite. Mais les dieux eux, se chargeront de ton cas comme il se doit. Donc, crève toi-même !

Et Lucy resserra sa prise, décapitant proprement la brune dont le corps retomba au sol. La blonde lâcha la tête plantée sur ses griffes et la laissa rouler à ses pieds. Elle donna un petit coup dedans en se tournant vers le blond.

Luxus souffla et allait prendre la parole quand la jeune femme l'interrompit en levant la main.

Lucy souffla plusieurs fois, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Elle le regarda de ses yeux humains brillants et la mâchoire crispée : Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Luxus fronça les sourcils en la voyant détaler dans le soleil de milieu d'après midi.

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que le combat avait duré aussi longtemps.

Il la suivit, alors qu'elle courait pour s'éloigner du carnage auquel elle venait de participer et resta à distance, quand il l'entendit rendre son déjeuner. Lui laissant tout le temps de retrouver son sang froid et sa dignité.

Lucy était derrière un arbre en train de régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait pu manger ce matin là. Elle était malade de ce qu'elle venait de faire, pourtant, elle savait que si de tels circonstances ce représentaient, elle ferait exactement la même chose.

Fried et Gajeel avaient déposé les deux hommes sur des lits côte à côte et Polyussica, qui allait partir juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, se mit immédiatement à l'œuvre.

Fried : Voulez-vous que nous allions chercher Mira pour vous seconder ?

Polyussica : Ton ami va y aller, je suppose que tu dois aller voir Makarov.

Fried : Très bien, nous y allons.

Gajeel sortit à sa suite : Je vous envoi Mira le plus vite possible.

Fried se tourna vers son amant : Accompagne Mira et reste avec eux s'il te plaît. Je te rejoins dès que l'Alpha m'y autorisera.

Gajeel l'embrassa rapidement : T'inquiète, je me charge de tout en ton absence.

Fried sourit et ils partirent chacun dans une direction.

Gajeel entra dans la cuisine et trouva immédiatement la jeune femme qu'il cherchait : Mira, il faut que tu viennes avec moi tout de suite.

Mira : Quoi ? Mais je suis chargée de la cuisine…

Gajeel interpella la petite Lévy qui passait par là : Crevette ! Remplace Mira s'il te plaît, la vieille a besoin d'elle.

Mira donna son tablier à la petite bibliothécaire et suivit le brun, la mine inquiète : Qui a été blessé ?

Gajeel : Personne que tu connais encore, mais ils sont sacrément amochés.

Mira : Ils sont ? Qui est-ce ?

Gajeel ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie : Rufus et Orga, anciens membres de Sabertooth et futurs membres de notre meute.

La jeune femme se mit immédiatement au travail sans poser plus de questions. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les ordres de la vieille femme, désinfectant les plais, recousant les plus profondes, fournissant bandages et pansements au médecin attitré. Elles oeuvraient toutes deux avec une grande concentration et des gestes sûres qui montrait la force de l'habitude.

Fried n'eut pas le temps d'arriver au bureau de son Alpha, il le croisa dans les couloirs alors qu'il marchait rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Makarov : Fais demi-tour. Tu vas tout me raconter là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais si Lucy a eut besoin de vous au point de vous appeler comme elle l'a fait, c'est que ça devait être important.

Fried se mit au niveau de vieil homme et lui emboîta le pas : Oui, ça l'était.

Makarov : Qui avez-vous ramené ? J'ai bien senti deux autres signatures énergétiques, mais je ne les ai pas reconnu.

Fried ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie : Il s'agit de Rufus et Orga. Lucy leur a proposé d'intégrer notre meute après avoir appris leur… situation.

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Quelle situation ?

Gajeel grogna : Ils ont été mis au banc de la meute parce qu'ils sont gay, puis ils se sont amusés à les mettre dans cet état.

Makarov grogna : Je vois. Et qu'en est-il de Sabertooth ?

Fried : Nous avons laissé Luxus et Lucy s'en charger. Apparemment, toute la meute faisait la fête dans un bar.

Makarov grimaça, puis se concentra quelques instants sur ses deux loups à l'extérieur de son territoire : Ils rentrent. Attendons-les pour connaître les détails.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur des chaises et patientèrent en regardant les deux femmes s'occuper de leur patients.

Les deux loups pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par une entrée dérobée et se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Ils devaient avertir leur Alpha le plus rapidement possible de ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Gajeel ouvrit la porte en les entendant approcher et à peine dans la pièce, ils reprirent forme humaine. Le brun tendit rapidement une serviette à chacun pour qu'ils puissent au moins se couvrire.

Polyussica s'approcha immédiatement pour vérifier s'ils étaient blessés, mais le sang qui les recouvrait ne lui facilité pas la tâche.

Luxus se tourna vers son grand-père : Notre territoire vient de s'agrandir.

Fried observait Lucy, elle lui semblait étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Ils sont tous… ?

Luxus hocha la tête : Tous morts. Il n'y a pas un survivant. Il faudrait d'ailleurs envoyer une équipe de nettoyage, c'est pas beau à voir.

Makarov se tourna vers Gajeel : Va les prévenir s'il te plait. Et préviens les de ce qui les attends. Qu'ils ne prennent que les plus endurcis, je ne veux pas que cela traumatise les plus jeunes.

Le brun sortit immédiatement sans un mot.

Fried s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras : Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche ma puce.

Luxus voulu intervenir, mais Makarov le retint : Attends. Laisse-le s'occuper de Lucy, pendant ce temps, tu me feras un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il c'est passé exactement.

Lucy se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain attenante à celle de soin, retira sa serviette et se glissa sous l'eau que son ami avait mit en route.

Fried se dévêtit rapidement et la rejoignit : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lucy haussa les épaules.

Fried la prit dans ses bras : C'est de les avoirs tué qui te perturbe ?

Lucy murmura en se lavant les cheveux : Non… Pas vraiment… Pas seulement… A un moment, avant que le combat ne débute, elle a prit le dessus sur moi. Elle ne devrait pas être capable de faire ce genre de chose. Je crois que… Je suis peut être en train de perdre le contrôle sur elle.

Fried lui embrassa tendrement le front : C'est vrai qu'Artémis ne devrait pas être capable de prendre le dessus sur toi quand tu es humaine, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur elle, pas plus qu'elle n'en n'a sur toi. Quel est le réel problème ? Je te sent plus troublée qu'en colère.

Lucy se blotti dans ses bras : Elle lui a dit…

Fried sourit, comprenant tout de suite : Et c'est ça qui t'embête ? Tu crois qu'il ne savait pas déjà les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ?

Lucy rougit : J'ai… J'ai vomi. Après… je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette pièce pleine de cadavre, je me suis enfuis en courant et j'ai vomis. Il est rester à distance et a attendu, sans rien dire. Quand je me suis enfin montrée, il c'est contenté de dire que nous devions rentrer. Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une pauvre petite femelle…

Fried lui releva la tête, lui rinçant délicatement les cheveux : Ma puce… A vous deux, vous avez tué toute la meute Sabertooth. Je me doute bien, vu la quantité de sang sur vous, que ça a dû être un vrai carnage. Je ne suis pas sûr que je n'aurais pas vomis moi-même. Je sais à quel point tu détestes donner la mort en dehors de la chasse. C'est ce genre de réaction qui fait de toi un être humain. C'est si tu n'avais rien ressenti en voyant ça, que tu aurais eu des raisons de t'inquiéter. Quand à son attitude, s'il est resté distant, c'est parce que d'après moi, il devait penser que tu ne le laisserais pas t'approcher, pas parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas envi.

Makarov : Alors elle t'a revendiqué devant Minerva et sa meute avant que vous ne les tuiez.

Luxus : C'est ça, mais…

Makarov : Quoi ? Quel est le problème ?

Luxus : C'était très étrange, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Elle était elle, et pourtant, c'est sa louve qui était au commandes de son corps. Comment c'est possible ? Normalement, quand le loup prend complètement le contrôle, on se transforme automatiquement, mais là…

Makarov : Je suppose que le fait qu'elle a longtemps vécu seule, fait que sa louve est beaucoup plus présente qu'elle ne devrait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est aussi dominante. Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Mise à la rue aussi jeune, si elle n'avait pas autant fusionnée avec sa louve, elles seraient mortes rapidement.

Luxus soupira, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué : Quand ça a été fini, elle a été malade.

Makarov : Oui, je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle. Malgré les apparences, elle est quelqu'un de très doux, il lui est difficile de tuer, même si elle le fait quand c'est nécessaire. Comment as-tu réagi ?

Luxus : Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué quand j'ai été attaqué. J'aurais voulu lui épargner ça, mais je n'ai pu que la laisser faire les choses comme elle voulait.

Makarov : Au moins, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur ton soutien. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'as-tu fait quand elle c'est senti mal ?

Luxus se laissa tomber au fond de son siège en soupirant : J'ai attendu. Si j'avais essayé de la réconforter, elle aurait cru que je la pensais faible… Ensuite, on est revenu ici.

Fried sourit : En fait, tu penses qu'il te prend pour une faible et qu'il va se désintéresser de toi ? Ma puce, vous avez déclenché l'imprégnation, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Lucy se tritura les doigts : Mais… et si il regrette ?

Fried rit : Ha ma puce, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Je pense qu'il se rend très bien compte de la chance qu'il a. _Il posa les mains sur les épaules de la blonde et la fixa droit dans les yeux. _Maintenant, dit moi ce que tu vas faire pour lui prouver que tu es une femme forte. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez éliminé autant d'adversaires l'un que l'autre.

Lucy se redressa : Qu'est ce que tu penses d'un combat rondement mené sur le ring ?

Fried lui fit un clin d'œil en enfilant des vêtements propre mis à disposition : Je pense que pour le coup, c'est toi qui le sous-estime. Il est très fort tu sais.

Lucy haussa les épaules en enfilent un long t-shirt qui lui tenait plus lieu de robe et une des culotte qui était toujours dans les placards de cette salle de bain.

Quand ils sortirent, Luxus prit immédiatement leur place et la blonde s'approcha rapidement de la vieille soigneuse.

Polyussica : Je t'examinerai dès que j'aurais fini de bander les plaies de celui-ci.

Lucy sourit : Merci, mais c'est pas la peine. Je n'ai que quelques griffures et bleus qui sont déjà en train de guérir. Comment vont-ils ?

Polyussica : Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Mira nous avons donné les premiers soins. Maintenant, leur organisme devrait prendre le relais sans problème.

Lucy soupira de soulagement : Merci. Ils vont mettre longtemps à se réveiller ?

Mira : Lucy ? Celui-ci vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

La blonde se précipita au chevet du blond : Comment tu te sens ?

Rufus sourit faiblement en lui attrapant la main : Merci. Sans toi, ils nous auraient achevé ce soir.

Lucy lui caressa doucement la tête : Quand j'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas venu hier, j'ai compris qu'il avait dû y avoir un problème. Que c'est-il passé pour qu'ils s'en prennent à vous comme ça ?

Rufus : Apparemment, il y en a un qui nous a vu revenir hier et qui nous a entendu parler de préparer nos affaires pour venir te voir. Il est tout de suite allé voir Minerva.

Luxus sortit de la salle de bain embuée, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon : Elle a compris que vous alliez quitter sa meute et a voulu vous le faire payer.

Rufus acquiesça : Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous serions les instruments de sa vengeance. Elle n'a jamais supporté le fait que Sting ne l'ai jamais regardé et qu'il ai jeté son dévolu sur toi. Elle était tellement jalouse de toi.

Lucy baissa la tête : Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas entré dans son jeu dès le départ, elle…

Rufus lui pressa la main : Elle aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour s'en prendre à toi et à nous. Elle était perfide et mauvaise jusqu'à la moelle. Tu étais tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu être, c'est pour ça qu'elle te détestait autant. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

Lucy lui sourit faiblement et lui embrassa tendrement le front : Merci. Repose toi maintenant, tu ne crains rien, plus aucun membre de ton ancienne meute ne pourra faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Rufus sourit : Je sais, j'ai entendu quelques bribes de conversation tout à l'heure. Au fait, j'ai cru entendre également qu'il y avait eu un pari. Qui a gagné ? Toi ou le beau blond ?

Luxus s'approcha : Match nul. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de nous départager.

Lucy sourit : Que penses-tu d'un combat sur le ring ?

Luxus fit un sourire en coin : Ca me va, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu. Quoi que, tu n'auras aucune raison de te plaindre, bien au contraire.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Je suis bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre facilement, tu te trompes.

Luxus s'approcha dangereusement d'elle : J'ai un avantage sur toi, je t'ai déjà vu combattre à plusieurs reprises, je sais à quel point tu es forte et à quoi m'attendre. Toi par contre, tu risques d'être surprise.

Rufus observa le jeune homme sortir de la pièce alors qu'il donnait rendez-vous à la jeune femme dans trente minutes au gymnase. : La vache blondinette, si je n'avais pas Orga, j'aurais tenté de te le piquer.

Lucy souffla, ses hormones c'était affolées quand elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain, portant pour seul vêtement un pantalon qui tombait de manière plus que sexy sur ses hanches étroites. Les quelques poils qui partaient de son nombril et se perdaient sous l'élastique de son pantalon sonnaient comme une invitation et lui avaient donné une folle envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui retirer son vêtement.

Fried s'approcha et murmura à son oreille en la reniflant : Tu as l'intention de faire exprès de perdre ?

Lucy grogna : Jamais ! Je lui montrerais qui je suis.

Fried rit : Tu as l'air de croire qu'il ne le sait pas et que ça pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Mais ma puce, il sait tout ce qu'i savoir et pourtant, il te veut. Et à en juger par le regard qu'il pose sur toi et son odeur quand il t'approche, il a bien l'intention de se tenir à sa décision. _Il soupira, un sourire béat sur les lèvres._ Tu as de la chance… J'aurais bien voulu l'essayer… _il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils. _Tu me diras s'il est un aussi bon amant que je le pense ?

Lucy se frotta la nuque : Est-ce que moi, je te demande si c'est bon avec Gajeel ?

Fried ronronna : C'est plus que bon, c'est le pied total.

Lucy le bouscula : Je ne voulais pas le savoir !

Fried rit : Alors la prochaine fois, ne demande pas.

Rufus : Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir assister à ce combat.

Mira : Je te raconterais. Bon, moi j'y vais déjà, je veux être sûre d'être aux premières loges.

Elle croisa le brun en sortant.

Gajeel entra et se positionna aux côtés de son amant : Blondinette, il y a un beau blond très peu vêtu qui t'attend sur le ring. Si tu tardes trop, il risque de venir t'enlever et t'enfermer directement dans sa chambre.

Fried rit en s'appuyant contre le brun : Peut être que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Qu'il l'enlève comme un preux chevalier.

Lucy : Avec son caractère, j'aurais plus dit un dragon qu'un chevalier.

Gajeel acquiesça : Un sauvage dragon qui va te faire grimper aux rideaux.

Lucy souffla : Ca suffit. Bon, c'est parti.

Fried et Gajeel lui emboîtèrent le pas, alors que Polyussica venait s'installer sur un fauteuil aux côtés de l'Alpha, qui c'était fait très discret depuis la sortie de la salle de bain de son petit-fils.

Makarov soupira : Après ce soir, je vais transmettre mon pouvoir à Luxus. Je ne serais plus l'Alpha de la meute Fairy Tail.

Polyussica lui prit doucement la main : Je suis désolé, si j'avais été plus forte…

Makarov lui embrassa tendrement la main : Comme je ne serais plus l'Alpha, consentiras-tu enfin à m'épouser Poly ?

Polyussica : J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'aider à tout gérer… Mais je ne suis pas comme Lucy, elle est bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais. Je n'aurais pas fait une bonne Alpha. Elle, elle saura prendre soin de tous comme il se doit.

Makarov lui pressa la main : J'ai toujours trouvé que tu te dévalorisais. Mais une chose est sûre, Luxus et elle, seront le meilleur couple dominant que Fairy Tail ai jamais eu. _Il sourit tendrement. _Poly, répond moi. Tu veux bien enfin m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Polyussica le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes : Tu veux donc vraiment toujours de moi ? Malgré les années ?

Makarov lui embrassa la joue : Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et à jamais. Quand j'ai su ce que Luxus allait devenir, j'ai été tellement heureux. Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il me remplace et qu'enfin, mon rôle ne soit plus un obstacle entre nous. Alors ? Tu acceptes de passer le temps qu'il nous reste, ensemble ?

Polyussica sourit : Oui, j'accepte. Mais nous resterons ici pas vrai ? Je veux être utile autant que je peux. Malgré les apparences, je les aimes ces morveux.

Makarov sourit, très heureux : Nous ferons ce que tu voudras. C'est vrai que moi non plus, je ne me vois pas vivre loin de ces petits monstres.

Polyussica : Alors, nous allons nous marier ?

Makarov la serra dans ses bras : Je demanderais à notre Alpha de bien vouloir présider la cérémonie. Enfin.

Rufus écoutait tout, mais se garda bien d'intervenir. Ces deux petits vieux étaient très touchant.

Le trio entra dans le gymnase et le trouva bondé de personnes, voulant à tout pris assister à ce combat qui promettait d'être passionnant. Tous avaient remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre les deux blonds et voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'il allait se passer entre les deux plus fortes têtes de leur meute.

Luxus était debout au centre du ring et fixait la blonde. : Tu as failli être en retard.

Lucy grimpa et se mit en position de combat face à lui : Et alors, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

Luxus sourit : Rien, je t'aurais attendu. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je viendrais t'enlever comme un homme de neandertal ? Ou un dragon ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils. C'était comme s'il avait entendu sa conversation de tout à l'heure.

Elle entama le combat, d'un puissant coup de pied retourné, visant la tête du blond.

Luxus s'était préparé à cette attaque, il avait reconnu la position de la jeune femme et attrapa son pied. : Pas mal, princesse. Mais en tournant un peu plus ton corps avant de lancer ton pied, tu aurais plus de force.

Lucy essaya de dégager son pied de la prise, mais le jeune homme ne lâchait pas.

Luxus : Et maintenant, comment tu fais pour te libérer ? Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu perdras.

Lucy grogna. Elle se servit de la prise du blond sur son pied pour sauter et lui envoyer son autre pied dans la poitrine, le repoussant et se libérant. Elle s'envola dans un saut arrière, retomba sur les mains et dans son élan sauta encore afin de retomber sur ses pieds. Elle sourit, très fière d'elle alors que le jeune homme avait l'air surpris : Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

Luxus sourit : Bien jouée, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se sortir de cette situation comme ça. T'es douée. Qui t'a entraîné ?

Gajeel éclata de rire, faisant tout le monde se tourner vers lui. Il devait être le seul à savoir que c'était le grand-père du blond qui avait entraîné la jeune femme et lui-même qui lui avait donné quelques conseils lors de leurs séances d'entraînement. Même si elle était indéniablement douée et qu'une bonne partie de ses mouvements lui venaient instinctivement.

Lucy sourit et se pencha pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de son ami : Chut, tu m'as promit.

Gajeel lui fit un clin d'œil : T'inquiète blondinette.

Luxus haussa un sourcil, se glissa derrière la jeune femme, l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa contre lui torse : Tu me caches des choses princesse ?

Lucy s'agita : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Luxus lui embrassa l'épaule : Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde et m'intéresse, princesse.

Lucy pencha la tête en avant et la releva d'un coup, lui donnant un magistral coup de tête dans le nez.

Luxus grogna et la lâcha, du sang coulant de son nez endolori qu'il essuya rapidement. : Tu es une vraie tigresse.

Lucy s'éloigna rapidement et se remit en position de combat en souriant : Celui-là, je l'ai appris en regardant des films. Ca te plaît ?

Luxus sourit en la reluquant ouvertement : Ho oui, de plus en plus.

Lucy grogna : Concentre toi !

Luxus se lécha les lèvres : Mais je suis très concentré, tu peux me croire. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été de toute ma vie.

Fried rit : Tu dragues ou tu te bats, vieux ?

Luxus sourit : Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, avec une telle femme comme adversaire.

Lucy lui sauta dessus alors qu'il regardait son ami. Elle l'immobilisa rapidement au sol et se pencha vers lui, faisant bailler son haut : N'oubli pas, je veux que ma salle de bain reluise.

Luxus sourit en observant les seins rond que dévoilait le haut de la jeune femme : Tu crois avoir gagné ?

Lucy : Tu ne peux pas te défaire de cette prise.

Luxus souleva la tête et lui lécha la gorge : Tu crois ça ?

A l'aide de ses abdos en acier, il réussi à se redresser et alors que Lucy allait se relever pour s'éloigner, il la saisi et de ses jambes et ses bras la pressa fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, tout en gardant son visage à distance. Il avait retenu la leçon.

Lucy s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper.

Luxus grogna, il devait mobiliser une bonne partie de sa force pour la retenir, elle avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. : Tu abandonnes ?

Lucy l'observa quelques seconde, puis se pencha lentement vers son torse qu'elle lécha lentement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Luxus ne pu retenir un grognement. La sensation de la langue de la jeune femme sur son corps était électrisante. Dans son excitation, il relâcha la pression de ses bras.

Lucy en profita pour s'extraire de sa prise et rapidement s'éloigna à l'autre bout du ring.

Luxus sourit : Tu as de la ressource.

Lucy se lécha les lèvres : Tu as bon goût.

Luxus pencha la tête : Ne me tente pas princesse, si tu veux jouer comme ça, je ne répond plus de rien.

Lucy haussa un sourcil : Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

Luxus grogna en la voyant caresser lascivement son corps : Tu l'auras voulu…

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il était sur elle et l'immobilisait de son corps puissant.

Il lui lécha et lui mordilla la gorge, lui arrachant un gémissement involontaire : Tu te soumets ?

Lucy se braqua et cracha : Jamais !

Luxus l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Puis, semblant comprendre quelque chose, il la souleva, la jeta sur son épaule et sauta hors du ring. Il se tourna vers les spectateurs alors que la blonde lui frappait le dos de toutes ses forces : Retournez à vos occupations ! Le spectacle est terminé.

Il sortit sur ses mots, prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Lucy l'insultait copieusement en martelant toutes les parties du corps du blond qu'elle pouvait atteindre : Lâche moi ! Bordel ! Trou du cul ! Neandertal ! Espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui sal con ?! Couille molle ! Petite bite ! Laisse moi descendre que je t'arrache les yeux !

Gajeel sourit en entendant la jeune femme crier : J'en connais une qui ne va pas dormir de si tôt.

Fried : J'en suis sûr. _Il s'approcha de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille. _Et toi, tu comptes dormir cette nuit ?

Gajeel se colla à lui : Mmmm. Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes.

Fried lui caressa sensuellement le dos : J'ai bien quelques idées qui pourraient te plaire, je pense.

Gajeel : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Fried soupira : Il faut d'abord qu'on retourne à l'infirmerie. Je veux voir si Rufus s'est réveillé et il faut raconter aux autres comment ça c'est passé.

Gajeel lui attrapa la main et le tira derrière lui : Alors dépêchons-nous !

Fried rit en le suivant.

Makarov se leva en voyant entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Il sourit : Alors ?

Gajeel : Il l'a jeté sur son épaules et est parti avec elle.

Makarov se tapa le front : Mais quel sauvage.

Polyussica rit : Il me rappel quelqu'un. C'est toi qui l'a élevé, tu ne devrais pas t'étonner qu'il agisse comme toi. D'ailleurs, il te ressemble beaucoup aussi je trouve.

Fried haussa les sourcils : Vous étiez comme lui à son âge ? Mince alors, Lucy ne doit jamais le savoir.

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Et pourquoi ça ?

Fried rit : Parce que si elle sait à quoi Luxus risque de ressembler, plus vieux, elle va vouloir s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Makarov lui couru derrière alors que le vert s'enfuyait en riant comme un fou.

Makarov : Effronté ! Sal garnement va ! Si je t'attrape, malgré ton âge, je vais te donner une bonne fessée !

Polyussica sourit : C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Makarov s'arrêta net, la mine penaude : Toi aussi Poly ? Je suis donc si repoussant ?

Polyussica lui donna un petit baiser : Pas pour moi, mais pour une jeunette dans la vingtaine…

Gajeel s'approcha des lits et vit que les deux hommes étaient réveillés et souriaient : Alors les gars, ça va mieux ?

Makarov s'approcha : Je me présente, je suis Makarov, et pour quelques heures encore, l'Alpha de Fairy Tail. Voici, Polyussica, c'est elle qui vous a soigné en grande partie. Et là ce sont Gajeel et Fried, qui est actuellement second lieutenant de la meute. Vous rencontrerez les autres quand vous serez complètement remis.

Orga lui tendit la main : Enchanté et merci pour tout. Je suis Orga, et voici mon compagnon, Rufus. _Le blond hocha la tête._

Makarov sourit : Je sais. Nous allons vous laisser, reposez-vous. Mira, une de mes louve, viendra plus tard vous amener de quoi reprendre des forces. Dès que possible, nous effectuerons la cérémonie d'insertion dans la meute.

Rufus se calla contre son oreiller : Merci, Alpha.

Ils sortirent tous et laissèrent les deux hommes se reposer.

Polyussica se tourna vers le couple : Allez vous reposer, je vais prévenir Mira de leur préparer de quoi manger.

Fried sourit en emmenant son compagnon : Merci !

Luxus jeta la jeune femme sur son lit en grognant. Il s'en était pris pleins les oreilles.

Lucy fulminait en tentant de se redresser : Sale brute ! Abruti ! Tu vas me le payer !

Luxus lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant à nouveau de son corps : Mais tu vas arrêter deux secondes, oui ?!

Lucy : Non ! Je ne serais jamais une louve soumise, jamais !

Luxus grogna alors qu'elle tentait de lui mordre la gorge : Mais c'est pas ce que je veux, bordel !

Lucy gronda : Menteur ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure!

Luxus lui immobilisa les poignets quand elle tenta de le griffer : Mais, tu vas te tenir tranquille ?! _il la regarda dans les yeux. _Je ne veux pas d'une louve soumise. C'est toi que je veux, toi, la louve forte, courageuse, sensible, belle… Mais j'ai besoin que tu te soumettes à moi. Tu comprends la différence, n'est ce pas ?

Lucy soutenait son regard, un peu perdue et pourtant, une lueur farouche illuminait ses yeux : Je…

Luxus lui lâcha les poignets et lui caressa tendrement la joue : Princesse… _Il posa sa main sur le cœur de la jeune femme. _Tu le sais, tu le sens… Tu peux me faire confiance. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je sais quelle guerrière tu es, malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger… Mais tu ne me feras pas croire qu'avec ton tempérament, tu me laisseras faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu es aussi dominante que moi, et c'est ce qui m'attire tant chez toi. Mais… j'ai besoin que tu te soumettes à moi, et à moi seul.

Lucy rendit les armes en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux du blond. Elle détourna les yeux. : Je… ne sais pas comment faire ce que tu me demandes.

Luxus lui sourit tendrement. : Laisse toi aller, princesse. Si tu as besoin d'être consolée, je te prendrais dans mes bras. _Il glissa le visage dans ses cheveux, respirant lentement leur odeur._ Si tu as besoin de soutient, je combattrais à tes côtés. _Il lui caressa la taille. _Si tu veux te défouler, je combattrais contre toi. _Il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses fesse qu'il agrippa fermement. _Si tu veux parler, crier, je t'écouterais. _Il lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. _Peut importe la situation… _Du genou, il lui écarta les jambes et se glissa entre. _Laisse toi aller, princesse, je serais toujours là. Comme tu le seras pour moi.

Lucy lui caressa la joue et souffla : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Luxus plongea le nez dans son cou et respira à plein poumon son odeur : Parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi. Ton odeur, me rend fou. Ta voix, m'ensorcèle. Ta beauté, m'hypnotise. Ta fougue, me ravis. _Il lui lécha la clavicule. _Ton goût est exquis. Et le tout, fait que tu m'obsèdes nuit et jour. Je suis complètement fou de toi. _Il lui caressa la cuisse, remontant lentement vers ses hanches. _Tu as la peau si douce.

Lucy s'accrocha à ses épaules quand il lui griffa lentement les cuisses, laissant des marques de possession sur son corps. Elle souffla : Luxus…

Luxus remonta vers ses lèvres qu'il dévora dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue joua longtemps dans la bouche brûlante de sa compagne : Laisse toi aller, princesse. Je te rattraperais toujours.

Lucy gémi contre sa bouche. : Je…

Luxus murmura en ondulant lentement du bassin, une seule fois, mais qui laissait entrevoir de nombreuses promesses : Dit moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Lucy se cambra quand il lui griffa légèrement le ventre. Elle lui griffa le dos, marquant son emprise sur lui : Toi. Je te veux toi !

Luxus sourit : A tes ordres, princesse.

D'un mouvement vif, il lui arracha son t-shirt et déchira sa culotte. L'odeur de l'excitation de la jeune femme s'éleva dans l'air faisant s'accroître celle du blond.

Il se pencha vers ses seins tendu, qu'il mordilla et lécha savamment alors que Lucy lui caressait la nuque : Tu es tellement réceptive à mon toucher, tellement désirable.

Il lui mordit rudement un téton, la marquant encore. Il éprouvait une grande satisfaction à voir se corps si délectable porter ses marques.

Luxus se saisit d'une main de la blonde et la posa sur son torse : Touche moi, marque moi. Je veux que tous sachent que je t'appartiens.

Lucy sourit en lui griffant sensuellement le torse : Tu es à moi.

Luxus acquiesça : Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Lucy l'embrassa sauvagement : Montre moi de quoi tu es capable.

Luxus grogna en enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde : Si tu le demandes…

Il descendit lentement le long du corps voluptueux de la jeune femme. Il léchait, mordillait, griffait chaque partie de son corps, la faisant tantôt gémir, tantôt crier, autant de surprise que de plaisir. Alors qu'il jouait de sa langue avec son nombril, il glissa une main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de la blonde et atteignit enfin le cœur de la féminité. Elle cria quand enfin, il accorda toute son attention à cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

Il grogna en la caressant lentement : Tu es si humide. _Il introduisit deux doigts dans son antre. _Tu es si chaude, si étroite.

Lucy se cambra de félicité en gémissant et tenta de le tirer vers le haut : Mmmm. Viens en moi. J'en peux plus.

Luxus plaça sa tête entre ses cuisses ouvertes : Pas encore, je ne veux pas te faire mal et tu n'es pas encore prête pour me recevoir.

Lucy grogna : Je te veux.

Luxus activa ses doigts et mordilla son clitoris gonflé de désir : Pas encore, princesse. Crois moi, si je te prend maintenant, tu auras mal. Et puis, je veux te goûter. _Il retira ses doigts et enfonça sa langue à la place. Faisant crier la blonde, de bonheur. _Mmm. Si délectable… _il donna un coup de langue lascif._ Un tel nectar, uniquement pour moi…

Lucy s'accrochait aux draps et menaçait de les déchirer dans son excitation.

Luxus, jouant de ses doigts et sa langue, l'amena aux portes de la jouissance plusieurs fois, mais se retira encore une fois juste avant sa délivrance, la laissant tremblante, en sueur et vraiment très frustrée.

Elle grogna, ce qui le fit rire.

Luxus : Tourne toi, princesse.

Lucy se redressa, ne comprenant pas une telle exigence. Quand elle fut assise face à lui alors qu'il était à genoux sur le lit, elle se retrouva pile à la hauteur de son membre gonflé et palpitant. Elle souffla : Mon dieu. Tu es sûr que…

Luxus lui releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement : Tourne toi, princesse. Fais moi confiance. Si tu as mal, j'arrêterais.

Lucy fit ce qu'il lui demandait, bien qu'appréhendant un peut le moment de la pénétration : Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à entrer ? Il est tellement massif…

Luxus rit : Je ne suis plus une petite bite finalement hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été faite pour moi. Faites pour m'accueillir.

Il plaça son sexe tendu à l'extrême à l'entrée du corps de la blonde et lentement, commença à s'enfoncer en elle.

Lucy gémissait, c'était à la fois un peut douloureux et incroyablement bon. Elle sentait chaque centimètre du sexe de son partenaire la pénétrer, jamais elle ne c'était senti autant comblée par un homme.

Quand enfin il fut enfoncé en entier, il releva le buste de sa compagne et pressa son dos contre son torse. Le mouvement le fit bouger en elle et Lucy ne pu se retenir d'onduler du bassin dans un mouvement purement instinctif.

Luxus grogna en lui saisissant les hanches : Arrête.

Lucy gémit en lui agrippant la nuque : C'est tellement bon…

Luxus se retira presque entièrement et re-rentra d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Lucy : Encore !

Luxus fit rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts : Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu le voulais, maintenant ça me serait impossible. _Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. _C'est si bon d'être en toi.

Et il recommença son manège, se retirant et re-rentrant de plus en plus violemment en elle. Quand elle se fit à se rythme, et qu'elle se mit à onduler du bassin en cadence, il ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il lui saisit les hanches et s'activa sauvagement en elle, la faisant hurler de ravissement alors qu'elle lui griffait la nuque, s'accrochant pour ne pas chuter en avant.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme, ils libérèrent tous deux leur puissance qui fusionnèrent, frappant sans le vouloir, tous les membres de la meute et des autres meutes, à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, les mettant tous à genoux.

C'est dans un cri qu'elle senti la boule de chaleur dans son ventre exploser, alors que Luxus grognait en laissant sa semence jaillir violemment. Les laissant tous deux euphoriques, pantelants, en sueur et essoufflés d'une telle jouissance. Ils se laissa tomber avec et sur la jeune femme, faisant attention à ne pas peser de tout son poids tout en restant toujours en elle.

Il lui embrassa la gorge : Tu l'as senti toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Lucy acquiesça, tentant de reprendre son souffle : Nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

Luxus lui lécha le dos, ses mains remontant lentement vers sa poitrine pressée contre le matelas : Ensemble à jamais. Mmmm. _Il se retira lentement d'elle, la faisant gémir. Il sourit et la souleva dans ses bras._

Makarov se releva et aida sa future épouse à faire de même alors que certains étaient pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de les imiter. Il souffla : Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Polyussica se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux : Vu la puissance, ça a dû dépasser les limites de nos terres.

Makarov acquiesça : Il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau, je risque de recevoir des appels des autres meutes qui auront été touchées et voudront savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Polyussica rit : Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? Que Notre futur Alpha fait l'amour ?

Makarov sourit : Juste que Luxus c'est trouvé une compagne en la personne de Lucy et c'est lié à elle.

Lucy s'accrocha à son cou : Ou tu m'emmènes cette fois ?

Luxus l'embrassa langoureusement : Tu préfères une douche ou un bain ?

Lucy lui griffa la nuque en se collant contre lui : Une douche sera très bien.

Il alluma l'eau et présenta son dos comme bouclier en attendant qu'elle chauffe. Pendant ce temps, Lucy caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Quand l'eau arriva enfin à la bonne température, il se tourna et déposa la blonde au sol, la faisant glisser le long de son corps.

Lucy lui tourna le dos et se savonna immédiatement les cheveux alors qu'il se saisissait du gel douche, en versa dans sa main et se mit à frotter lentement le corps si doux de sa compagne, n'oubliant aucun recoin. Elle gémit quand il passa la main entre ses cuisses.

Luxus souffla contre sa gorge : Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Lucy se pressa contre lui, savourant les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle : Je suis faites pour t'accueillir, tu as oublié ?

Luxus frotta son sexe gonflé contre les fesses savonneuses de la blonde : J'ai encore envi de toi.

Lucy se retourna et l'embrassa tout en le savonnant à son tour. Elle le griffa lentement à plusieurs reprises, laissant descendre ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse musclé.

Luxus la retint quand elle essaya de s'accroupir : Tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques chose dont tu n'as pas envi.

Lucy se pressa contre lui en ondulant du bassin : Je sais… J'en ai envi. Laisse toi faire. _Elle se saisit de son membre et l'astiqua lentement. _Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le prendre entièrement en bouche, mais je veux essayer. _Elle le poussa contre le mur et recommença sa descente._ A ton tour de te laisser aller.

Quand elle atteignit enfin son membre palpitant, elle le caressa encore, puis lentement, le regardant dans les yeux, tira la langue et le lécha de la garde jusqu'au bout ultra sensible qu'elle suçota. Luxus grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle jouait de sa langue et ses lèvres tout en malaxant doucement ses bourses.

Lentement, elle introduisit son sexe rigide dans sa bouche, aspirant fortement en ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux.

Luxus voyait le désir dans son regard et cela l'excitait autant que ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il posa la main sur la nuque de la blonde, l'encourageant à l'avaler plus profondément.

Lucy aspira son membre autant qu'elle put, mais n'arriva pas à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il était vraiment trop massif. Elle remonta lentement, traçant un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle souffla : Désolé.

Luxus échangea leur place, glissa une main entre ses cuisses et la pénétra de ses doigts : Ca t'a excité de me sucer.

Lucy gémit en lui griffant les bras : Tu as un corps très excitant.

Il la pressa contre lui sans retirer ses doigts : Pas autant que le tien, princesse.

Lucy s'accrocha à ses épaules et d'un petit bond, enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin : Je te veux.

Luxus l'embrassa en malaxant ses fesses : Tu n'es pas encore prête.

Lucy se souleva légèrement et d'une ondulation du bassin se positionna pour s'empaler sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de son compagnon. Elle grogna de plaisir et souffrance mélangé en l'accueillant en elle.

Luxus souffla, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses : Tu aurais dû attendre.

Lucy rejeta la tête en arrière, montant et descendant, faisant bondir ses seins devant le visage de son amant qui les mordilla violemment : Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

Luxus sourit en s'enfonçant d'un coup sec en elle, la faisant crier : La prochaine fois, on fera un jeu toi et moi.

Lucy gémit, alors qu'il heurtait plusieurs fois son point g : Un jeu ?

Luxus libéra une de ses mains, la glissa entre leurs corps et caressa son clitoris : Je te vois, nue, attachée au lit et totalement livrée à mon imagination.

Lucy grogna et il intensifia sa caresse sur son point sensible, l'empêchant de parler.

Il lui susurra à l'oreille, accélérant son déhanché : Et quand j'aurais assez joui de ton corps, je te rendrais la pareil. Je serais totalement livré à toi et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Lucy gémit : Je…

Luxus accéléra encore, s'enfonçant entièrement et violemment en elle : Tu aimeras ça, fais moi confiance.

Lucy cria et lui griffa les épaules jusqu'au sang quand l'orgasme la balaya, alors qu'il imprimait la marque de ses doigts dans ses cuisses tellement il la serrait fort en atteignant la jouissance.

Lucy laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, comblée, mais épuisée et les muscles tremblants.

Luxus lui embrassa la tête, la laissa redescendre et la positionna à nouveau sous le jet d'eau. : Ca va ?

Lucy rit, le souffle court : Je suis claquée.

Luxus lui rinça correctement les cheveux et la porta pour sortir de la douche. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et sécha son corps, l'embrassant constamment. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de son contact, du goût de ses lèvres, de son odeur… Il se sécha rapidement et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il rit de la voir se laisser autant faire : Tu sembles si soumise, c'est étrange.

Lucy se blotti dans ses bras, caressant une longue marque de griffure sur son torse : Rêve pas, j'ai juste besoin de dormir avant de te casser à nouveau les couilles.

Luxus l'embrassa profondément : Je préfèrerais que tu t'en occupe comme tout à l'heure plutôt.

Lucy bailla : C'est à voir.

Luxus sourit, très heureux : Dors, princesse. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il passa pratiquement toute sa nuit à la regarder dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la toucher et de caresser sa peau si douce. A chaque réveils, il lui volait plusieurs baisers, totalement insatiable de son contact.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jour était levé, il se laissa aller le long de son corps nu et glissa la tête entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Elle gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil au premier coup de langue lascif qu'il donna sur son mont de chaire.

Makarov était déjà dans son bureau, ou plutôt, il y était toujours. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à s'excuser auprès des autres meutes et à expliquer que cette vague de puissance qui en avait laissé plus d'un sur le cul, n'était que le résultat de l'union de son petit-fils avec Lucy, que tous connaissaient.

Les réactions avaient été variés, passant par la joie, la surprise et même le rire pour certains qui s'imaginaient déjà les prises de têtes incroyables que les deux blonds risquaient d'avoir.

Dès que le couple serait officiellement à la tête de la meute, cela serait un vrai défilé pour renouveler les alliances et les féliciter.

Le vieil homme sourit, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne serait pas tenu d'assister à ce genre d'évènement et cela le ravissait.

A l'infirmerie, Rufus et Orga, après avoir visité le grand bâtiment qui servait de repaire à leur nouvelle meute, attendaient patiemment que Mira vienne les chercher pour les emmener à l'Alpha afin de régler les détails pour procéder à leur insertion officielle.

Rufus angoissait : Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment nous accepter ? Qu'on pourra s'intégrer ? Ils sont si différent de Sabertooth.

Orga le prit dans ses bras : Cesse de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr que ça ira très bien, justement parce qu'ils sont différent de notre ancienne meute. Après notre insertion, Mira a dit qu'elle nous montrera les chambres libres pour que nous fassions notre choix. Mais si tu veux, comme ils vont récupérer l'ancien territoire de Sabertooth, on pourrais sûrement continuer à vivre dans notre maison.

Rufus soupira : Je crois que nous devrions rester ici, mon loup a besoin de contact, de pouvoir courir avec la meute et non en restant en retrait.

Orga : Dans ce cas, nous choisirons une grande chambre dès que possible.

Un cri de plaisir indéniablement féminin leur parvint.

Rufus sourit : Oui, mais on veillera à prendre une chambre loin de celle de la blondinette et de son mec, sinon on ne pourra jamais dormir.

Mira frappa doucement et entra, les joues rouges : Je vais vous accompagner manger quelque chose, la réunion sera un peu retardée.

Orga rit : Oui, je m'en doutais un peu.

Les deux hommes suivirent la jeune femme dans les nombreux couloirs et entrèrent dans la cuisine ou de longues tables emplissaient l'espace. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers eux, les figeant sur place, redoutant l'accueil.

Natsu fut le premier à se lever, il s'approcha : Salut ! Moi c'est Natsu. Alors, c'est vous les deux nouveaux qui allaient intégrer la meute ? C'est super, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles têtes !

Rufus sourit timidement : Je suis Rufus, et voici Orga. Lucy nous a proposé d'intégrer Fairy Tail. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas.

Grey s'approcha et leur indiqua des sièges libres : Tu rigoles ?! En plus si c'est Lucy qui est à l'origine de votre transfert, ça veut dire qu'elle vous aimes bien et c'est rare.

Rufus plissa le front en s'asseyant : Rare, qu'elle apprécie quelqu'un ?

Mira rit en déposant des plats devant eux : Qu'elle le montre. Elle a tendance à être plutôt distante avec les autres, sauf avec Fried et Gajeel. Mais avec eux, je pense que c'est beaucoup parce qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter qu'ils essaient de la coincer dans un coin.

Orga rit : D'après les bruits que j'ai entendu une bonne partie de la nuit, je crois qu'elle est aussi très proche de Luxus maintenant.

Lévy s'approcha, jetant un petit coup d'œil à ses deux amis : C'est sûr que s'il y en a un qui essais de la coincer dans un coin, ce n'est plus seulement à elle qu'il aura à faire.

Natsu et Grey se défendaient à corps et à cris que jamais ils n'auraient été assez stupide pour tenter une telle manœuvre avec la blonde.

Celle-ci entra justement en compagnie de son compagnon : Heureusement pour vous, sinon vous seriez déjà mort.

Tous les dévisageaient. Le blond étaient torse nu et arborait fièrement les marques que la jeune femme lui avait faite. Quand à elle, les empreintes de dents que son décolleté laissait entrevoir sur son cou et à la naissance de sa poitrine étaient très clairs aussi.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Ca t'est déjà arrivée ?

Lucy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement : Ne t'inquiète pas, il l'a très vite regretté.

Luxus grogna : J'espère bien. _Il se tourna vers les autres. _Bon, sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi on a été tiré du lit ? Ou est Fried, il a dit qu'il nous retrouverait ici.

Fried arriva accompagné de Gajeel, Makarov et Polyussica.

Makarov : J'ai battu le rappel des troupes, tous les gardes vont arriver d'ici peu. Venez tous dans la grande salle, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire.

Tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce réservé aux réceptions, le vieil homme monta sur l'estrade en faisant signe à son petit-fils et sa compagne de le suivre.

Makarov se posta au centre, face à tous : Mes enfants, vous savez tous depuis combien de temps que dirige cette meute et à quel point je vous considère tous comme ma famille. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi pour plusieurs raison, mais aussi pour vous. Aujourd'hui, je renonce à mon rôle d'Alpha et transmet enfin ce titre à mon petit-fils, Luxus qui sera secondé par sa compagne, Lucy. _Il prit un petit poignard, se saisi des mains liés des deux blonds et leur entailla légèrement la paume avant d'en faire de même avec la sienne. _Aujourd'hui, moi, Makarov DREYAR, te transmet à toi Luxus DREYAR et à toi, Lucy HEARTFILIA, le rôle d'Alpha de Fairy Tail. Il sera dorénavant de votre devoir de prendre soin de la meute et de la guider dans le droit chemin. Acceptez-vous cette responsabilité ?

Luxus et Lucy baissèrent la tête en joignant à nouveau leurs mains dont la coupure ne se refermait pas, mélangeant leur sang : Nous acceptons l'honneur d'être vos successeurs à la tête de Fairy Tail.

L'ancien Alpha posa sa main entaillé sur leurs mains jointes, mélangeant son sang au leur. Leurs coupures se refermèrent quand le sang du vieil homme entra en contact avec le-leur.

Une grande vague de pouvoir balaya toute la salle, puis le territoire, et au-delà, les autres territoires.

Makarov souffla, ressentant un besoin profond de s'incliner devant les nouveaux Alphas : En ce jour, vous devenez dès maintenant, le couple dominant. Par mon sang et sa puissance, je vous transmet les liens de la meute. Leur loyauté vous revient, vous liant les uns aux autres, jusqu'à la mort. A vous deux, vous êtes dès cet instant, les Alphas de la meute Fairy Tail. _Il se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes. _J'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter le nouveau couple dominant de notre meute.

Tous s'inclinèrent, acceptant les deux blonds comme Alphas et par se simple geste, réitérant leurs serments de loyauté. Luxus leur fit maladroitement signe de se relever et les cris et hourra se répandirent rapidement dans la salle.

Tous se précipitèrent pour féliciter les deux blonds, cela dura longtemps.

Finalement, c'est Makarov qui ramena le calme. : J'ai encore deux annonces à faire. La première, Luxus, il vous faudra effectuer la cérémonie d'insertion de Rufus et Orga. Ce sera la première fois pour vous, cela dit, je vous conseillerai de faire ça ce soir, lors de la pleine lune.

Lucy acquiesça, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de brûlure qu'elle avait ressenti et de sa faiblesse, quand elle c'était retrouvée relié à l'Alpha et par lui à la meute. A la pleine lune, cela faciliterai la création des liens de meute, amoindrissant la douleur. Elle, elle avait eu besoin de Fried pour retrouver sa chambre. : Ce soir, quand la lune sera à son zénith, après la chasse, nous procèderons à la cérémonie. En attendant, Rufus, Orga, vous devriez aller vous reposer, la nuit sera longue, surtout avec la fête qui suivra.

Luxus sourit, totalement d'accord avec sa compagne : Et qu'elle est l'autre annonce ?

Makarov sourit : J'ai encore demandé sa main à Polyussica et elle a enfin acceptée. Est-ce que mon Alpha me fera l'honneur d'officier à la cérémonie de mon mariage avec l'amour de ma vie ?

Luxus rit en serrant tendrement l'épaule de son grand-père : Elle a enfin dit oui ?! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous ordonner de vous marier ! C'est avec plaisir que je présiderai la cérémonie. Que dirais-tu de demain, comme ça on fêtera votre union en même temps que la venue d'Orga et Rufus.

Makarov hésitait, Polyussica s'approcha et lui prit la main : Cela ne nous fera que plus de raison de nous réjouir de ce jour. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'attention.

Quand tout fut décidé, les deux blonds sortirent, se transformèrent et se rendirent sur leur nouveau territoire.

Les deux loups couraient côte à côte quand d'un coup la louve s'arrêta.

Hadès continua quelques mètres avant de se retourner, mais quand il le fit, elle avait disparue. Il posa la truffe au sol, cherchant la trace olfactive de sa compagne, mais ne trouva rien. Il renifla l'air, mais il lui était impossible de la voir. Pourtant, il ressentait sa présence.

Il avait la queue dressée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ce passait et s'approcha des arbres, continuant à chercher à débusquer la blanche, quand un petit bruit attira son attention sur sa droite.

Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et trouva un petit écureuil terrifié.

Il allait se détourner quand une masse blanche lui fondit dessus, les faisant rouler au sol jusqu'à un buisson. Il se redressa vivement, il était à nouveau seul, pourtant, il sentait bien l'odeur de sa compagne dans son pelage. Il allait sortir du buisson quand il sentit un pincement à sa patte arrière droite.

Il se retourna, rien. Il grogna, commençant à se lasser de ne rien comprendre. Cette fois, on lui tira la queue. Il se retourna, montrant les crocs et se retrouva face à Artémis, les pattes avant pliées et qui agitait la queue.

Il pencha la tête, commençant à comprendre, elle jappa et parti en courant.

Rapidement, il se lança à sa poursuite, réussit à la rattraper, lui tira la queue et parti en sens inverse. C'était à son tour de le poursuivre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hadès se laissa aller à jouer avec un autre loup et le fait que ce soit sa compagne ne le rendait que plus heureux.

Ils jouèrent ainsi de nombreuses heures, se cachant partout ou ils pouvaient pour surprendre l'autre. C'est épuisés qu'ils se laissèrent tomber côte à côte près d'un petit lac.

Hadès lécha tendrement le front de la blanche, la remerciant pour cette merveilleuse après-midi et lui montrant son affection.

Artémis laissa la place à son humaine. Lucy souffla en caressant le doux pelage du loup : C'est un très bel endroit ici, c'est si reposant. Cette maison là-bas est très jolie.

Hadès acquiesça et frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme.

Lucy lui embrassa le front : Tu ne voudrais pas t'installer dans un coin comme ça ? Ca nous permettrais d'être prêt de la meute sans pour autant être constamment envahi.

Hadès observait tout autour de lui, il se leva, s'approcha d'un arbre et urina dessus, le marquant comme faisant partie de son territoire.

Chaque loup s'approchant de l'endroit comprendrait immédiatement le message. Ceci est un territoire privé. Il revint vers la blonde en remuant la queue.

Lucy sourit et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se rallongeait à ses côtés : Notre chez nous. Un endroit ou être seuls, sans personne pour nous déranger ou nous surprendre. En cas de problème, nous pouvons être de retour au repaire en moins de deux minutes au pas de course.

Elle se retransforma, se blotti contre le loup et s'endormi rapidement.

Hadès ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa truffe dans le doux pelage blanc. Elle sentait si bon.

Makarov avait envoyé une partie des loups faire les courses. Ils allaient donner un grand banquet, ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de nourriture et tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte.

Depuis qu'il avait transféré le rôle d'Alpha, il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et cette nuit, enfin, il serait lié à celle dont il est amoureux depuis toujours.

Son petit-fils n'avait aucune idée de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir trouvé une compagne qui supporterai de l'aider à porter le poids des responsabilités.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, les deux blonds devraient déjà être de retour. La seule chose qui lui manquerais, c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus dire ou se trouvait chaque loup de la meute.

Polyussica le trouva dans le bureau : Tu es encore là ?

Makarov sourit : Et où veux-tu que je sois ? J'ai passé les quarante dernières années accroché à ce bureau, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Polyussica sourit en lui tendant la main : Moi je sais. Les jeunes sont tous en train de préparer les toast pour la fête, deux mains en plus ne seront pas de trop.

Il la suivit en souriant.

Artémis s'éveilla sous les coups de langue de son compagnon. Elle leva le regard vers le ciel et comprit rapidement pourquoi il l'avait réveillée. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures pour emmener chasser la meute et ensuite procéder aux deux cérémonies.

Ils partirent en courant vers le repaire, lançant leur aura pour appeler leurs loups.

Tous sortirent rapidement et sous le hurlement de leur Alpha, se mirent à courir.

Ils ne tuèrent aucun animal, se contentant de prendre plaisir à courir sous la lune, ensemble.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils partirent tous s'habiller rapidement et se retrouvèrent dehors à nouveau.

Les deux blonds se tenaient debout devant la meute, Orga et Rufus à genoux devant eux.

Luxus s'entailla la main, en fit de même aux deux hommes et laissa couler son sang dans leurs paumes blessées. : Moi, Luxus, ainsi que ma compagne, Lucy, en tant qu'Alphas de Fairy Tail, vous revendiquons, toi, Rufus et toi, Orga. Acceptez-vous de votre plein gré de vous lier à nous, de courir sous la lune avec nous, de combattre avec et pour nous ?

Orga et Rufus serrèrent les dents, sentant une grande brûlure dans leur poitrine : De notre plein gré, nous acceptons.

Lucy sourit : Relevez-vous. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes vous et vous êtes la meute. Bienvenu parmi les vôtres.

Rufus la serra dans ses bras : Merci blondinette, pour tout.

Lucy lui tapota le dos : Allez vous asseoir, le mariage va commencer.

Les deux hommes prirent place sur les dernières chaises libres.

Makarov et Polyussica s'avancèrent devant l'assemblé et s'agenouillèrent devant leurs Alphas.

Luxus sourit : Relevez-vous. Makarov, ancien Alpha de la meute, acceptes-tu de prendre enfin, pour épouse Polyussica ici présente ? De l'aimer, la protéger et la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Makarov sourit : Oui, je le veux.

Luxus sourit : Polyussica, soigneuse de notre meute, acceptes-tu de prendre enfin, pour époux Makarov ici présent ? De l'aimer, le protéger, le chérir et le supporter sans venir te plaindre de son sal caractère auprès de moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Toute l'assemblée rit alors que le vieil homme faisait les gros yeux.

Polyussica pouffa : Oui, enfin, je le veux.

Lucy sourit : Par les pouvoirs que nous confère notre titre d'Alphas, nous vous déclarons, enfin, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée papy.

Makarov donna un petit baiser à son épouse sous l'ovation de toute la meute.

Ils rentrèrent tous manger et firent la fête toute la nuit, riant, dansant, chantant.

A un moment dans la soirée, Luxus grimpa sur l'estrade, attirant l'attention de tous : J'ai deux petites annonces à faire. Premièrement, Lucy et moi allons emménager dans une maison près du lac dans notre nouveau territoire. En cas de soucis, nous pouvons être là rapidement, Fried et Gajeel savent comment nous contacter. Ensuite, demain, les autres meutes vont venir pour nous rencontrer officiellement Lucy et moi afin de revoir les conditions des traités de paix. Ils ne seront pas là avant le début d'après-midi. _Il sourit, montrant un peut trop les dents pour que cela paraisse de bonne augure._ Donc, le premier qui nous dérangera pour des conneries, sera chargé de récurer tous les toilettes du repaires en plus de devoir combattre sur le ring contre moi ou Lucy, voir les deux. Nous serons là avant l'arrivé des autres alors ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est tout, merci.

Makarov fronça les sourcils alors que son petit-fils s'éloignait : Luxus ! Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? Et tu déménages ? Mais…

Luxus lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête vers la jolie blonde qui riait avec ses amis : Tu crois que je vais rester dans le coin alors que tous peuvent l'entendre quand nous faisons l'amour ? Elle est à moi, et uniquement à moi et je ne veux pas être distrait en me demandant si certain sont excités par ses gémissement. Autant que je le pourrais, je la garderais jalousement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, nous nous verrons demain. Pour l'instant, je dois aller combler ma compagne de toutes les manières possibles. Et toi, tu devrais aller t'occuper de ta femme. Vous aussi, il va falloir songer à déménager.

Le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de la blonde et l'embrassa langoureusement devant tous avant de la jeter sur son épaule et de partir en courant alors qu'elle l'insultait copieusement.

Tous riaient de la sortie des deux blonds.

Avec eux comme Alphas, les choses allaient grandement changer dans la meute. Mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance.

Ces deux là sauraient prendre le relais du vieil homme qui avait été si bon pour eux tous.


End file.
